<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Holes of Your Heart by CampyGlampy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26133919">Holes of Your Heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CampyGlampy/pseuds/CampyGlampy'>CampyGlampy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RuPaul's Drag Race RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Regency, Arranged Marriage, F/F, Infidelity, Secret Relationship, Slow Burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:49:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>42,558</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26133919</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CampyGlampy/pseuds/CampyGlampy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sorry I'm late! I'm here!"</p>
<p>Gigi turned to the loud call as someone burst through the door and past the Goode's butlers. Gigi's parents looked slightly scandalized, but Gigi's eyes were wide with absolute fascination at the woman with bright copper hair and a wide smile who entered.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>In which Gigi has a secret regarding her fiancé's closest friend, and only two weeks before her wedding date to decide who to give her heart to.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gigi Goode/Crystal Methyd, Gigi Goode/Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>158</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>172</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey hey!</p>
<p>So I knowww that this formula has been done before, but I have been thinking of Jane Austen and bits of "Corpse Bride" (minus the horror elements!) With a dash of Crygi! ;) I hope that you enjoy. ♡</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gigi knew that it was terribly silly to wonder what it would be like to be a bird. It was a childish thought. But with each growing day, it felt like more and more locks were being added to her guilded gold cage. Beautiful, cold, and lonely. That was Gigi's life, and she was ill over it.</p>
<p>"Genevieve, shouldn't you be getting ready?" </p>
<p>Gigi sighed softly, her eyes soaking in the cloudy sky--not a sliver of blue to be found. The world looked utterly gray. How fitting. Gigi turned to her personal handmaid and life long friend, Janice. </p>
<p>Janice watched her expectantly, her hands in her front pocket of her blush colored apron. Janice's eyes were bright and kind, always--large and brown and catlike on her freckled face. Janice always flushed with embarassment over her freckles--showing her class plainly, especially next to the unmarked milkiness of Gigi's complexion.</p>
<p>Gigi always thought freckles were pretty, though. She had thoughts sometimes of sunbathing and freckling her shoulders sweetly. The thought thrilled her. </p>
<p>Her mother would be furious.</p>
<p>"In a moment, Janice. Can you help me?" Gigi said softly, her hand already beckoning Janice to her side. Gigi was perched on her favorite window seat, the only thing to make it better would be if it were in her private bedroom, away from prying eyes.</p>
<p>Janice sat next to her, her thin pink lips smiling knowingly. "Are you not excited?"</p>
<p>Gigi pulled her knees up to her chest. "Would you be? Tell the truth."</p>
<p>Janice hummed. "I would be at the idea. It depends on what he'll be like. But I think you'll like him, Genevieve."</p>
<p>"My mother isn't around, Janice. It feels like you scold me when you call me by my full name."</p>
<p>Janice didn't relax into the pillows like Gigi did, since she truthfully should be doing chores if Gigi didn't currently need her. "I don't want her to get angry at me again. Especially today. Imagine if I called you Gigi today of all days."</p>
<p>Gigi pressed her head to the window, causing Janice to scold her immediately. She wiped at the glass and gently pushed Gigi into the direction of her room.</p>
<p>"Go get your corset prepped already." Janice teased. Gigi skipped in the hallway with a half-hearted smile. </p>
<p>"You better come make me, <i>Jan.</i>"</p>
<p>Janice gasped dramatically. "Gigi! Don't call me that!"</p>
<p>"Hah!" Gigi cheered and pointed at her nickname that'd slipped, and the two girls giggled like children as they ran down the hall to Gigi's room to get ready.</p>
<p>Ready to sign her life away and say goodbye to her future. Her stomach felt like it was full of rocks.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>"When will corsets stop being in fashion already? I hate them so much." Gigi pouted, her mouth already slick with saliva and nausea at the thought of wearing it all day.</p>
<p>"Not anytime soon, my dear. I think they are beautiful." Janice smiled, tugging on Gigi's corset threads tightly. Every time Gigi thought that it couldn't be tighter, it proved her wrong. And it was horrible. Gigi moaned loudly.</p>
<p>"Beauty is pain, Gigi." Janice teased, crossing the room to get Gigi's gown ready. A knock on the door rang out and Gigi felt her spine instantly straighten.</p>
<p>"Genevieve?"</p>
<p>"Please come in, Mother. Janice is getting my dress ready." Gigi said softly from her vanity.</p>
<p>"You aren't even dressed yet? Janice, you mustn't let her laze around on days like this." Lady Goode came in, slightly teasing but the scold was enough for Janice to bow her head.</p>
<p>"My apologies, Lady Goode."</p>
<p>"Oh, Genevieve, you look stunning, even just in your underclothes. Why, my little girl is such a beautiful woman!" Lady Goode cooed, cupping Gigi's face gently. Her daughter smiled to the best of her ability, trying to match her mother's enthusiasm.</p>
<p>"Thank you, Mother."</p>
<p>Lady Goode tucked Gigi's long dark hair behind her ear and turned to Janice. "I am sending Alexis in to help with Gigi. It is all hands on deck today, ladies."</p>
<p>Janice seemed to wilt a bit at that, as if accepting help in getting Gigi ready was an insult. Gigi knew Janice wanted to do the best she could all the time, and prove herself as a great maid. "Yes, Lady Goode."</p>
<p>Gigi's mother smiled and took her leave. Gigi and Janice awaited the arrival of Alexis, Lady Goode's personal maid. She was like an older sister to Janice and taught her all the ropes, but Gigi felt an umcomfortable tenseness from her at all times.</p>
<p>She was very no-nonsense and it was a fear of Gigi's that Janice would be like that one day too. </p>
<p>Gigi spent the rest of the morning biting her tongue and trying not to roll her eyes when Alexis came in. She tightened Gigi's corset even more and scolded Janice for leaving it loose. Gigi felt like her lungs were crushed by the end of it.</p>
<p>Alexis was a curvy, beautiful woman but acted much too mature for her age. She couldn't be much older than Janice, but tended to hold a bossiness to her that reminded Gigi of an old woman. She would never dare say that aloud, and even thinking it made Gigi wonder about Alexis' sharp gaze on her. Maybe she somehow knew she was thinking about her.</p>
<p>"Curl them tightly, Janice. Yes, that's good." Alexis instructed as the two women put up Gigi's hair. Gigi was getting hungry and tired and cranky already. She hated getting ready for extra special occasions; by the time the event happened, she was already fed up with the dress and hair and all of it.</p>
<p>Janice probably sensed her frustration, because she handed Gigi a lacy fan and a small encouraging smile. Gigi squeezed Janice's wrist in thanks as she willed her heart not to get overly nervous.</p>
<p>"You look beautiful, Miss Goode. Perfection." Alexis boasted, stepping back to look at her and Janice's handiwork. </p>
<p>Gigi was practically sewn into a gray mauve dress that spilled all around her, tailored and nipped to her every curve. The satin shone in irredescent steaks.</p>
<p>Gigi's chestnut hair was done up in inticate curls and braids, tiny tendrils framing her pale face. She looked like a doll.</p>
<p>Porcelain. Untouchable. Breakable. Meant to be put on a shelf and looked at, never to be played with.</p>
<p>"Thank you." Gigi whispered softly. Her eyelashes fluttered as she looked at the time. She only had a half hour left.</p>
<p>"We should get going. I'm sure we are needed for dinner. Janice?" Alexis said curtly. Janice nodded, shaking her head as if in a trance. Alexis was already halfway out the door.</p>
<p>Janice touched Gigi's bare shoulder, and a small shiver ran up her spine in a way she didn't want to speak on. Janice smelled liked linen and brown sugar and warmth.</p>
<p>"I will see you down there, Gigi. You look marvelous." With that, Janice pressed a kiss to the corner of Gigi's and spun on her heel.</p>
<p>Gigi sat at her stool alone, blinking. The softness of the kiss lingered, a phantom touch still on Gigi's cheek. A fine blush spread over her nose, and Gigi felt a little like crying.</p>
<p>She wished Janice wouldn't do such things. Well, a normal girl wouldn't find it a bother, just a kind farewell between close friends.</p>
<p>Gigi didn't think of Janice like that. But she had before, in the past. Definitely.</p>
<p>Gigi couldn't help her wandering eyes at the market, or at parties. At the beautiful necklines on dresses, cupping soft flesh that made her blush just thinking about it.</p>
<p>Long lashes, curvy hips. Cascading hair and bee stung lips over bright smiles. Soft hands and gentle voices. Gigi loved it all.</p>
<p>She would never have any of it. She shouldn't even entertain the idea. Yet here it was, lingering along with Janice's sweet perfume and careless kisses.</p>
<p>Gigi thought about having to pretend swoon at burly men and their stupid words and looks. Their empty eyes and thoughtless minds. Gigi was perhaps being cruel, but she had no interest in them.</p>
<p>And yet, in a few short moments, she would meet a man who she would be married to in only two weeks.</p>
<p>She felt nauseous all over again, and not just because of the corset.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gigi's fiance and his entourage arrive ♡</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gigi was sure she was going to pass out as she waited at the top of the stairs, watching the grandfather clock in the hall to make her way down the stairway. She had to make sure not to be too late or too early, not to stumble, appear elegant, and not pass out from her corset. It was a tall order.</p><p>She could hear people speaking downstairs. Probably about her. Probably about her future husband.</p><p>His name was Darius, this she knew. He came from new money, and was orphaned a handful of years ago. His house staff raised him to his adulthood, and he was trying his damndest to hitch onto a prestigious family.</p><p>He had money, and a lot of it--but not much of a reputation. Anything of the sort died along with his parents on a shipment trip at sea.</p><p>Gigi felt horrible for his loss, but couldn't help but think she wouldn't be in this situation if not for their passing.</p><p>The Goodes had arranged the marriage as soon as they caught wind of his history, knowing how wealthy his deceased family was. He needed a respectable family, and the Goodes wanted more wealth to add to what they already had.</p><p>Gigi knew that to be true, even if her parents painted it as more of a favor to Darius. It left a sour taste in her mouth, being a pawn in all of this. She sighed and picked at the thread on her bodice drearily.</p><p>A glance at the clock told her it was time. Gigi sighed heavily and made her way down the spiral staircase, feeling hot-cheeked and far too short of breath.</p><p>Gigi could finally spy her mother, father, and some new faces. </p><p>One tall, elderly man with a moustache stood at the ready and had to be Darius' butler. The other man was Darius himself.</p><p>Gigi could find beauty in his rosy cheeks, bright blue eyes, and soft dark hair. His chin even had a perfect dimple and it lay above his silken mint cravat. He was aesthetically very handsome. Anyone who saw him would surely swoon.</p><p>Gigi just preferred someone more beautiful and soft. She shoved the thought away.</p><p>"Ah, Master Darius." Gigi heard her father say, once he saw she was descending the staircase. "May I present my daughter, our beautiful Genevieve."</p><p>Darius looked at her with wonder and a sweet twinkle in his eye, and Gigi wondered if this wouldn't be so bad after all. If he was as kind as he looked, she could probably survive a life married to him.</p><p>"My, my--hello, Lady Genevieve. You are--I'm speechless." His voice was soft and kind. Gigi found herself actually blushing a little at the praise.</p><p>"He is speechless! Oh my word. Well, it looks like this should go just smoothly." Lady Goode teased, her voice high and too plasticy for Gigi's comfort. The gentle click of her heels brought Gigi to the circle of people.</p><p>"Thank you, Master Darius." Gigi breathed, her voice pitched much softer and more delicate than her normal tone. This is what she was taught to do, after all. She held out one gloved hand, encased in eggshell white lace.</p><p>Darius eagerly took it and pressed a warm kiss to the back of her hand, his eyes big and pretty. He had long eyelashes and fine pink lips; Gigi liked that quite a bit. "It is a pleasure to meet you."</p><p>"The pleasure is all mine." Gigi curtsied, and inwardly cringed at her mother's face as she held back tears. Gigi acting like a wind-up doll didn't seem like an event that warranted an emotion like that.</p><p>"Shall we take tea in the drawing room? Our maids have everything set up so we may discuss the details of what is to unfold in the next few days." Lord Goode said pleasantly. Gigi held back a sigh. Yes, Darius seemed kind. But she was still being forced to marry him. She would gratefully take him as a friend any day, but she couldn't convince herself to be that excited to wed a stranger.</p><p>"Oh, I do apologize. My valet should be back in just a moment. She went to feed the horse before being brought to the stable." Darius said nervously, his eyes darting to the door. Gigi knew she heard incorrectly. A <i>female</i> valet? Darius' right-hand help was a woman? Surely not.</p><p>Gigi's mother seemed to be processing the same thing, her face a bit confused. "Oh, of course. I--"</p><p>"Sorry I'm late! I'm here!"</p><p>
Gigi turned to the loud call as someone burst through the door and past the Goode's butlers. Gigi's parents looked slightly scandalized, but Gigi's eyes were wide with absolute fascination at the woman with bright copper hair and a wide smile who entered.</p><p>A woman in pants--<i>pants!</i> Stood before them. She wore a small black hat with a bundle of peonies in it over her cloud of soft-looking hair. The coils piled over the shoulders of her suit jacet--matching head to toe in a marvelous green velvet. </p><p>When she lifted her face with a sheepish grin, her blue eyes sparkled. Her pinkened nose crinkled under her freckled blush.</p><p>Freckles.</p><p>Gigi was <i>completely</i> dazzled by this stranger.</p><p>"Hello, my name is Crystal Elizabeth. I am the valet of Master Darius and his bloodline." She said happily, reaching out for a handshake. Both of Gigi's parents stared at her, still as stone.</p><p>"Please excuse my tardiness." Crystal offered, retrieving her hand and looking rather unbothered. Darius chuckled, at least appearing more embarassed than Crystal.</p><p>"Crystal has been my closest confidant since we were children. Over the years, she has grown to know me like no one else. She is a sister more than anything, I trust her with my life entirely." Darius explained, and the Goodes seemed to soften at that. A friend of Darius' could not be made their foe, after all.</p><p>"Very well, then. We were about to go have some tea and speak more on the subject at hand." Lady Goode said tightly, motioning to Gigi with a flick of her hand.</p><p>When Crystal's eyes finally landed on Gigi, she knew some kind of long-standing issue was already brewing.</p><p>Crystal's jaw unhinged slightly, and her eyes were a bit cloudy. She recovered quickly, but her blush remained on her cheeks boldly. "You must be <i>thee</i> Genevieve Goode. The woman of the hour."</p><p>Gigi nodded, her skin glowing happily at Crystal simply looking upon her. "That's me. Nice to meet you. I look forward to..." Gigi swallowed a bit painfully. "Our possible future friendship. Someone important to Darius is surely important to me."</p><p>Crystal nodded with a crooked smile, her beautiful eyes glinting impishly. "Likewise."</p><p>Gigi's mother broke the spell as they were ushered into the room. All Gigi could think about was Crystal's playful looks, and Darius seemed like a forgotten memory already, even as he sat right at her side.</p><p>--</p><p>Gigi found she liked Darius most when he spoke to Crystal. Which was a lot. </p><p>Gigi supposed under different circumstances, she should be jealous of Crystal. But she was jealous of <i>Darius. </i>She wanted Crystal to squeeze her upper arm and laugh at her jokes, and to simply be the subject of her attention. </p><p>Gigi was obsessed with Crystal-- and how she spoke and smiled and crinkled her nose in amusement. Her eye makeup was bold and her rogue bright scarlet--she reminded Gigi of an oil masterpiece done in fresh tubes of paint. She wanted to stare at her for hours.</p><p>The tea session went well, and any looks that Darius tossed her way she smiled back at gently. A small part of her wanted to not look too interested. She realized then how silly she was being. What, she wanted to seem available to her fiance's valet? How absurd.</p><p>She looked down at her lap, at the intricate patterns of her dress fabric. Gigi suddenly felt flush from her corset digging into her ribs at every inhale. She loathed the idea of moving on with dinner in the garment.</p><p>Janice shot her a look as she refilled her tea, as if to say, "Doing okay?" Gigi smiled tightly behind her teacup. <i>As good as she could be.</i></p><p>"So the date is only two weeks out now. Our side of the family have already begun planning for travel to be here on the big day." Lady Goode tittered. "Please make yourself welcome on our grounds--although you are our guest now, you might as well be blood!" Gigi felt her stomach tighten, her hands sweaty around her lace fan that Janice had retrieved for her. When Gigi's eyes rose, she caught Crystal staring at her unabashedly.</p><p>Gigi blinked and stared back as Darius expressed his thanks and his butler nodded along politely. Crystal's lip quirked slowly, like she knew something Gigi didn't.</p><p>Gigi's wide eyes flickered around, as if to say "What are you doing?" Crystal simply smiled around her fresh cup that Janice had poured, her pinky up daintily. She wore dark emerald gloves not unlike Gigi's in fashion.</p><p>"Genevieve?"</p><p>Gigi startled at her name being called by her father. "I'm sorry, what?"</p><p>"Genevieve." Gigi's mother hissed at her not paying attention. Her father repeated his question, "Perhaps you can show Darius around the grounds tomorrow? Of course, you will be chaperoned by Janice and Miss Elizabeth. What do you say?"</p><p>Gigi was smiling brightly, and had to train her eyes hard onto Darius as to not shoot Crystal an excited glance instead.</p><p>"That sounds absolutely perfect."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gigi gets to know Darius and Crystal a bit more.<br/>--<br/>WARNING: Panic Attack in this chapter, please be safe! ♡</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gigi laid in bed that night after exchanging short words with Janice and her parents. Yes, Darius was handsome. Yes, he seems sweet. Yes, Gigi was excited to marry him--blah, blah, blah. Surely they were all pleased by Gigi's dreamy state.</p><p>Yet, honestly, Gigi wanted only to gaze out the window and think about Crystal. How absolutely hopeless.</p><p>And even further, a perverted part of Gigi knew that in marrying Darius, she could always steal glances at the beautiful woman. Even if Gigi's life was entirely in yearning, it was at least an emotion. She had been prepared for a life of drab dullness as a housewife, but she knew no life involving Crystal would be drab.</p><p>Gigi smiled in her large bed of silks and feathers, and she stroked her pleated hair and imagined they were Crystal's fingers. She couldn't wait to see her the next day. She simply couldn't wait.</p><p>--</p><p>"So, you really fancy him, don't you?" Janice said excitedly the next morning, coming in to help Gigi get ready for the day. She was currently working on unbraiding Gigi's locks to fashion it for the day's activities.</p><p>"Ah, yes. Darius is very lovely. I'm lucky he is so kind and polite." Gigi said a bit sleepily. She dreamt of copper coils and red lips all night, after all. </p><p>"And handsome! Don't you think, Gigi? He is like a sculpture come to life." Janice swooned. Gigi nibbled on her lip and hoped her lack of response was taken as coyness.</p><p>"And that valet of his--isn't she something? I don't mean to gossip but, she seems very odd indeed." Janice said in a hushed tone, dragging her brush down Gigi's tresses smoothly.</p><p>"I like her. She seems so interesting, don't you think? I've never seen a woman wear pants before." Gigi smiled in her mirror at Janice, who was half shrugging.</p><p>"I don't know. If I showed up for the day in pants, your parents would make me do the truly horrible chores only for months! I'm sure Alexis would love that." Janice scoffed,  weaving pins into Gigi's hair. "It is quite a scandal."</p><p>Gigi lowered her eyes to her hands, where her fingers were politely interlocked as Janice worked. Hearing negative things toward Crystal made her belly hurt a little. And it wasn't the corset this time.</p><p>"Can you not go as tight as Alexis yesterday? I think she about cracked a rib." Gigi murmured once Janice began lacing her. </p><p>Janice chuckled softly. "Just make sure to throw in some gasps here and there, then. You are so thin already, the corset really doesn't do much except make breathing hard."</p><p>Gigi sighed dramatically. "You're telling me!"</p><p>--</p><p>Janice and Gigi waited for Crystal and Darius in the foyer in the late morning, and planned for lunch with the Goodes. Gigi tried not to jump at any bit of movement, deeply anticipating their arrival. At least she could easily blame it on Darius, that is who she was excited for, for all Janice knew.</p><p>"Who's ready to show us the sights?" A familiar voice called, and Gigi's heart leapt in excitement.</p><p>Darius led the way, dressed in a lovely velvet navy number. The blue made his eyes quite striking, but not as striking as his valet, if you asked Gigi.</p><p>Crystal didn't have her hat today, instead opting for an updo that was a pile of beautiful curls atop her head. She wore a gown today, too--a somewhat plain cut that covered her thoat and arms modestly. It was all sky blue and cream, which made her pink cheeks and red hair glow gorgeously.</p><p>Gigi had to force herself to gaze at Darius, even when she only wanted to look at Crysyal's tiny black eyelashes and golden freckles.</p><p>"Good morning Miss Elizabeth, Lord Darius." Janice greeted. She bumped Gigi's elbow discreetly, hoping she would do the same.</p><p>"Ah--good morning. Did you sleep well?" Gigi asked. Darius smiled crookedly.</p><p>"Yes, you are all so generous. We rested peacefully, especially after such a trip." He held out an elbow to Gigi. "Shall we?"</p><p>Gigi took his arm slowly, having to force her eyes forward and off Crystal. Crystal fell in line with Janice, taking their steps behind the newly engaged couple.</p><p>Gigi nodded, her lips tight. The four young people headed for the garden. </p><p>--<br/>
Turns out, Crystal did not like when things fell quiet. Darius seemed shy, and Gigi didn't know or care what to ask him about. So, Crystal filled the silences and Gigi quite adored hearing her tales.</p><p>"This garden is quite lovely! Would be great for some croquet, no? Genevieve, have you played?" Crystal asked from behind. Gigi tucked her chin over her shoulder and smiled gently.</p><p>"Not since I was a girl. You'll have to refresh my memory on the rules sometime."</p><p>"Deal. It'll be me and you against Darius and Jan!" Crystal cheered. Gigi heard Janice's little scandalized scoff at the nickname thrown her way, and couldn't help but stifle a laugh.</p><p>"So what do you do for fun, Miss Goode?" Darius asked, tilting his chiseled jaw her way. Gigi exhaled through her nose.</p><p>"I quite like to draw, perched up in my quarters. It has a nice view of the garden, but sometimes I like to bring my book down on nice days." Gigi spoke softly.</p><p>"Would you show us your work some time?" Crystal piped in, much to Gigi's delight. "Of course! Maybe the two of you could model for me some time."</p><p>Darius laughed brightly. "Well, not Crystal. She can't sit still for more than two seconds." Crystal scoffed at him playfully as they made their way down the path around the grassy estate. Gigi cleared her throat and continued.</p><p> "And I like to take walks about town, it is always enjoyable just to people watch and have a snack at the bakery."</p><p>"Surely you don't have many treats, your figure is absolutely charming." Darius commented, making Gigi blink in surprise. Before she could begin to reply, Crystal boldly smacked Darius' shoulder with her tiny wrist satchel.</p><p>"Darius! You absolute buffoon. Genevieve can eat all the sweets she pleases and it should be not to please you in the least!" Crystal teased  but it seemed to have an edge to it. Even Darius looked a bit peeved by his friend's outburst towards him. </p><p>"I-I apologize it that came off crass. I just--you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen." Darius tried again. Gigi smiled sympatheically, but her reply was once again cut off.</p><p>"Really smooth, Darius."</p><p>"Crystal, that's enough." Darius bit out towards his valet. "I shall dismiss you if you continue to disrupt us."</p><p>The party fell silent, the tension thick and odd. Janice tried to lighten things by pointing out the flowers and naming the types cheerfully.</p><p>But Gigi could still feel the disdain radiating from Crystal, and the annoyance from her fiance. She tightened her hold on his bicep, but wished it was someone else's arm entirely.</p><p>"I think I may see if the Goodes need any chores done. And I should check on the horse as well." Crystal announced after a few beats. The three turned to her in surprise as she rucked up her petticoat and went the opposite direction.</p><p>"Crystal?" Darius tried, but he didn't bend too much to beckon her back. Gigi wanted to call after her as well, suddenly not excited for their tour at all. </p><p>Crystal's hair bounced in the chilled morning wind, and her head bowed as she approached the Goode's household. Gigi felt her heart twist and become quite numb as Darius smiled at her with his white teeth and blue eyes.</p><p>The blue irises paled in comparison to Crystal's, after all.</p><p>--</p><p>Crystal wasn't at dinner. Gigi definitely noticed. Her absence hung like a heavy cloud, and even Janice looked at her a little uneasily after glancing at her empty seat.</p><p>"Miss Elizabeth isn't feeling well, she asked me to relay the message." Alexis spoke at the table before serving. "I left her some broth and fresh water at her chambers, and I will have Janice check on her through out the night as well." </p><p>Gigi felt herself wilt. She prayed Crystal wasn't too ill or upset to join them again soon. She already missed her presence dearly.</p><p>She had to put up with Darius' advances at dinner with a tight smile and very few words. She couldn't help but be a little resentful since he had been the one to scold Crystal earlier.</p><p>"Have I told you yet that emerald is absolutely your color?" Darius asked lowly, his vocals rumbling as he smiled at Gigi. His voice was a little too husky for Gigi's taste, if she was being honest. She batted her lashes a bit and tucked a hair behind her ear, as if running on clockwork.</p><p>"Why, thank you. I am glad you like it."</p><p>"I love it. You are perfection, Genevieve." Gigi nearly sky-rocketed out of her chair when she felt his leg graze her skirts. She willed herself to calm down, flashing a look at her parents  who were speaking to Darius' butler.</p><p>"Darius..."</p><p>"Would you meet me at the garden tonight? At the gazebo?"</p><p>Gigi's heart thumped uneasily. Alone with Darius? He seemed sweet and all, but he was acting with real affection and it scared Gigi a little. Part of her believed he was putting on an act like she was and just tolerated her, and sprinkled in compliments because it was expected. But no, he obviously had other intentions.</p><p>"My curfew is at eight, I can't--"</p><p>"Come on, Genevieve. It'll be our little secert. I just want to spend more time with you." Darius' hand inched towards hers, and she forced herself not to pull away. His hand was hot and cloying on hers.</p><p>"Darius, I can't. I must respect my parents' boundaries while I am still under their rules. I am not your wife yet." Gigi said perhaps a bit coldly. She felt a little regretful, but Darius didn't pull his hand away.</p><p>"I understand. You are a good daughter, Genevieve." Gigi looked up, hope sparkling a little in her eyes. She'd managed to wriggle from Darius' plans just for a while longer. He leaned in close, adding to his statement," I know you will be a good mother as well."</p><p>Gigi felt her heart fall. She wanted to vomit. Her skin broke out in chills.</p><p>Mother? Oh Lord, no. Gigi barely was a bride, now there was talk of her bearing children? So soon?</p><p>She tried not to panic outwardly, and retrieved her hand back. Gigi was mostly silent for the rest of the meal, and went to bed with cold talons gripping her heart.</p><p>--</p><p>Once Gigi was alone for the night, she broke.</p><p>She pressed her forehead to the grain of the wooden door and slid to her knees, everything becoming all too real. She was marrying this man in less than two weeks.</p><p>She would have his children and stay home and raise them. And that would be it.</p><p>That would be all for Gigi. Her identity would be wiped clean to be "Mother", "Lady". No more Gigi.</p><p>She needed air. She felt like she was choking. She had waved Janice off stiffly and quickly when she'd asked if she needed help to get ready for bed. Janice had given her as odd look, probably wondering how she would get her corset off.</p><p>Gigi didn't know, truthfully. She laid on her floor, her face pressed to the rug as her shaking fingers tried to free herself. Gigi just cried harder and more desperately as she failed to unslip the garment.</p><p>She let out deep, shuddering moans of pain--probably overly dramatic yes, but everything <i>hurt.</i> Gigi felt utterly helpless. A simple little doll who couldn't even undress herself.</p><p>Gigi knew she looked mad how she was. As she calmed down a bit, her fit seeped fatigue into her bonss. She lay on the floor, her hand still plucking at her corset fruitlessly.</p><p>Perhaps she would die like this. She closed her eyes and just wished she could have seen Crystal smile once more.</p><p>As if reading her mind, a knock rapped at the door.</p><p>Gigi froze, horrified that she hadn't locked the door and she was sprawled out on her floor in her underdress. It was probably just Janice, and Gigi felt like she needed to cry into her shoulder right now.</p><p>"Genevieve? It's me, Crystal. Can I come in?"</p><p>Gigi inhaled sharply, pressing her breasts to the floor in an effort to hide her bare shoulders. Crystal couldn't come in here! Gigi felt her fingers shake.</p><p>"Ah--hh, now isn't a good time." Gigi managed brokenly, sliding off the floor to lean against her bed. Her chest hurt desperately though. She needed help getting her corset off before she began bawling again. </p><p>"Are you sure? I uhm. Heard you. Please, can I come see if you're alright?"</p><p>Crystal's voice was so soft and careful. Gigi tugged on her bed clothes and pressed the fresh linen to her mouth, stifiling a heartbroken sob.</p><p>"Okay."</p><p>Crystal was inside in a second, and shut the door with a swift click. She looked at Gigi with wide eyes. </p><p>"Oh my goodness, Genevieve! Are you hurt?" Crystal fell to her knees next to her, her unruly orange hair a cloud around her pretty face. Gigi wanted to touch her skin, it looked so soft. "Oh dear. Let me help you out of this horrible torture device. I'm so sorry you have to wear this." She pushed Gigi's shoulder gently so she could get to her corset threads.</p><p>The resulting breath of air in Gigi's lungs almost hurt; it felt so good. Gigi coughed shallowly, and had the foresight to wipe at her tear stained eyes.</p><p>"Th-thank you. I feel better already." Gigi laughed dryly. Crystal watched her with soft eyes.</p><p>The silence stretched for a moment, only Gigi's ragged breathing to be heard.</p><p>"It's not just the corset, is it?" Crystal asked, leaning back until she rested against Gigi's night stand. Gigi didn't trust herself to speak, so she just shook her head.</p><p>Crystal looked sadder than she had a reason to be. Gigi hoped that meant something, anything.</p><p>"Darius is a good man. Really, he is. He is my best friend. I know he is just a stranger to you, but he really is a lovely person." Crystal sighed and ran her hand through her curls. "I apologize for my behavior today, by the way. I was being childish."</p><p>Gigi shook her head, acutely aware that her corset was unfurled and if she stood, she would be completely topless. She found she didn't care much. "I didn't mind. I think Darius was more affected than I was."</p><p>Crystal blew a raspberry with her lips. "Of course he was. I was embarassing him in front of a gorgeous girl. He at least gets to marry you, though. He should count his blessings."</p><p>Gigi hugged her knees to her chest, her heart picking up slightly. "What does that mean?"</p><p>"Hrm?"</p><p>"At least he gets to...?" Gigi trailed off. Crystal's eyes seemed to get wide as saucers, and she looked away with a scarlet blush. </p><p>"Nothing, I erm. I misspoke. He was born with a silver spoon in his mouth is all." Crystal closed her eyes. "I am just a creature of envy, it seems. I owe him my life and here I am speaking ill of him." Crystal exhaled sharply. "I should really get back to my chambers."</p><p>"Wait!" Gigi blurted, but had no where to go with it when Crystal obeyed. "I...just--thank you. For checking on me. I would have probably slept in my corset if not for you coming to my rescue."</p><p>Crystal smiled a bit sadly, her eyes lingering on Gigi's bare collarbones. She swallowed thickly. "Anytime, Gigi. Oh--I'm so sorry, Genevieve. Forgive my slip." Crystal's voice got squeaky when she was nervous, and Gigi was unbearably endeared to it.</p><p>"Not at all! I love that nickname. I try to get Janice to use it but she never does. Genevieve sounds like a grandmother." Gigi chuckled. She looked up at Crystal, hoping her eyes conveyed her hidden feelings somehow. "Please, do call me Gigi."</p><p>Crystal bit her lip to stifle a smile and stood up to leave. "Alright, I will. Have a good night, Gigi. Let me know if you need anything, alright?"</p><p>Gigi felt small on her floor in her blankets, but also incredibly strong. All because of Crystal. "Alright. Good night, Crystal."</p><p>"Sweet dreams."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gigi picks out a dress.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gigi's mom woke her the next morning with some tea and toast. She caressed her daughter's hair gently and tsk'ed under her breath. "Did you not sleep well, darling? Miss Elizabeth told us she checked on you last night and you weren't feeling well. Perhaps a bug is going around."</p>
<p>Gigi hummed and nursed her tea. "It was just a migraine and belly ache. I am alright now." She lied.</p>
<p>"Oh good. We wouldn't want you falling ill right before your wedding, after all." Gigi winced at her mother's words. Another day closer. "Do you still feel up for your fittings today?"</p>
<p>Gigi wanted to say no. Getting fussed at all day and getting her body shoved into boned bodices and high heels sounded horrific. Unless...</p>
<p>"Who is all coming to town with us?"</p>
<p>"It'll be just me, you, Janice--and perhaps Miss Elizabeth if she's interested."</p>
<p>Gigi sat up, her cheeks warm with hope. "She should <i>definitely</i> join us. She knows Darius more than any of us after all. Surely she'd know what will impress him."</p>
<p>"Ah! Great thinking, darling. I will go ask her right now. Finish your breakfast and I will have Janice come get you ready, alright?" Lady Goode pressed a wet kiss to Gigi's cheek and was off in a flash.</p>
<p>Gigi finished her toast and chewed happily, knowing she would have Crystal all to herself today. At least with no Darius to cause tension this time. She allowed herself to be excited and began to pick out her dress for the day.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Gigi chose a deep plum dress for the ride over, one with puffy shoulders and tight sleeves and a high collar. The cut was rather mature, bur Gigi loved the pattern of the creme and purple gingham. It was comfortable, and she needed the familiarity today.</p>
<p>Janice helped her pleat her hair and set it in a pretty, simple bun. Gigi wanted something a little more appealing to impress a certain red-headed woman, but Janice said it would keep her hair tidy as she slipped in and out of dresses.</p>
<p>Oh. Right. Her wedding dress...for her fiance. And not a red-haired woman all.</p>
<p>She rode in the buggy with the three other women, seated next to her mother and in front of Crystal. She couldn't stop looking at her.</p>
<p>Crystal's outfits were always something to behold. Every time the whole Goode clan dressed in jewel tones of burgundy, mauve and navy, Crystal wore something like a burnt orange wool dress with black tulle gloves that simply shouldn't work but did. She looked marvelous.</p>
<p>She even wove some black feathers into her hair, pulled into a half-up so her pretty cheekbones shone. Gigi saw them pinken as she caught her eye.</p>
<p>Gigi wanted to kiss that small smile, and feel Crystal's eyelashes flutter on her cheek as she did so. She tried to push her impure thoughts down, but she was charmed all over again when she gazed at Crystal. Gigi was going mad.</p>
<p>They arrived into town and filed into the dressmaker's shoppe. Gigi had her measurements sent in weeks ago, when they first caught wind of this whole arrangement. That had been when Gigi fell asleep with tears on her pillow every night for days.</p>
<p>"So what kind of dress is your dream dress?" Crystal asked suddenly. Gigi realized that Janice and her mother were speaking to a clerk to get them started.</p>
<p>"Oh. Well, I'm not sure, to be honest. Something youthful would be nice. Perhaps a square neckline and an empire waist." Gigi rambled. She really hadn't thought about it much. Crystal hummed.</p>
<p>"Well, you'll be beautiful no matter what you wear." Crystal said matter-of-factly, her fingers filing through a nearby rack like it was nothing impressive.</p>
<p>"You think so?" Gigi pressed, moving to stand closer to Crystal. Crystal looked at her with a tiny smile and those sparkling eyes, and it drove Gigi even crazier. "You know you're beautiful, Gigi. You just like to hear people say it." She teased. </p>
<p>Gigi shook her head, entanced. "I like to hear <i>you</i> say it." Crystal watched her carefully then, like she saw something unfurl in Gigi.</p>
<p>Gigi boldly lifted her chin, but Crystal just smiled like she was a child playing pretend. Crystal pressed into her space, her electric blue eyes glittering like they held a thousand worlds in them.</p>
<p>Gigi could also smell Crystal's musky sweet perfume...she just wanted to hold onto Crystal and feel her soft hair on her cheek, and her firm chest press to hers as she'd taste her lips--</p>
<p>"Genevieve? We have our fitting down this way. Come along now." Gigi's mother called. Crystal chuckled quietly and led the way as Gigi practically blew flustered steam out of her ears.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>"Let's see the first dress, we are getting anxious out here!" Gigi's mother called from the other side of the partition. Gigi resisted the urge to wipe her sweaty hands down in case it stained the white fabric. She felt like she was extremely....overly sweaty.</p>
<p>Janice and her mother liked the first dress. It was very thick material and modest, with intricate beading. Gigi watched Crystal's face for a reaction and there was very little. She nixed it.</p>
<p>The next felt too much like a nightgown--it was comfortable but too gauzy to imagine being in front of your whole family in. Next.</p>
<p>By dress number five, Gigi was getting crabby and tired of being pulled at by the corset by a helpful Janice and the shoppe staff. Gigi silently waved them off at one point to rest on the chair behind the partition, cooling herself with a simple fan which sat on a nearby stool.</p>
<p>"Gigi?"</p>
<p>Gigi looked up to see Crystal peering shyly behind the screen, her eyes a little unsure. Gigi blew the baby hairs out of her face that were beginning to come lose around her heated face. </p>
<p>"Hello, Crystal. Having fun?" Gigi teased with a huff, still sitting in the last rejected dress.</p>
<p>"Not as much as you, I'm sure." Crystal quipped back, and Gigi felt her shoulders loosen as she laughed. "Only a couple more, right?"</p>
<p>"Yes. I am ready to just say yes to whatever is next on the rack, honestly." Gigi whined. Crystal smiled crookedly.</p>
<p>"Skip the next two. Grab the one closest to the wall, okay? That one was my choice." Crystal winked. "I think you'll like it."</p>
<p>Gigi's eyes widened, but Crystal was gone before she could ask any questions. Gigi stood to her rolling rack and thumbed through to the last dress as instucted.</p>
<p>Her heart fluttered the moment she saw it. It was perfect.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Gigi stepped out to her small audience in Crystal's choice and was met with gasps all around. When Lady Goode began to tear up, Gigi was quite certain everyone was agreeing on this garment.</p>
<p>"Genevieve, you look...wow. Incredible!" Janice gasped. Lady Goode stood to hold her daughter's hands in her own.</p>
<p>"Oh, my baby. My sweet child, you look like an angel!" She cooed and wept. Gigi smiled a bit sadly, her eyes moving to Crystal.</p>
<p>Crystal was the only one still sitting, her ankles crossed and her arm hugging herself. She had one hand to her lips, and her eyes looked intense and sharp. Gigi couldn't read her expression and it made her uneasy.</p>
<p>"So, what do you think, Genevieve? I think it is perfect." Janice pressed. Gigi looked at herself in the mirror.</p>
<p>The dress was a dreamy cool-tone white, in perfect pleats to the floor. It was full and voluminous, and nipped into Gigi's impossibly small waist. Her chest was quite small, but the fabric tightly stretched around her breasts and flared into a scalloped neckline that hit shoulder to shoulder. Her pale skin was on display, but her arms were covered by quarter sleeves. </p>
<p>She looked like a dream. Or in Gigi's mind, a nightmare. Her voice didn't sound like her own when she whispered, "I love it."</p>
<p>She watched Crystal turn away in the mirror, her reflection behind where Gigi stood. Gigi felt a bit cold and remembered that this was her dress for Darius.</p>
<p>Crystal may have chosen it, but it wasn't for her. </p>
<p>Gigi played off her wet eyes for happiness when the shoppe staff pinned a veil to her hair and made small sounds of wonder. Gigi bowed her head and let the tears fall as everyone clapped in congratulations for her.</p>
<p>Even Crystal clapped, her sapphire eyes bright and watery, and a little more of Gigi's porcelain heart cracked.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gigi joins Darius for dinner.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It rained on the ride home. </p><p>Gigi stared out the window but felt Crystal's eyes on her every now and then. She felt bone-tired.</p><p>When the women arrived home, butlers hurried out to cover them with umbrellas. Janice held the covered dress to her breast as if she would sooner die than let it get damaged.</p><p>"Good evening, ladies." Darius' butler greeted them once in the foyer. Gigi was on alert right away, especially when she saw her mother smile secretively to Janice.</p><p>"Lady Genevieve."</p><p>Gigi looked to the butler a bit warily. "Your attendance has been requested to join Master Darius in a dinner for two tonight. Do you accept?"</p><p>Lady Goode gasped happily, but Gigi just felt a bit empty. She heard herself accept, knowing she didn't have much choice. The butler nodded and gave her the time and hall to arrive in.</p><p>"What a gentleman! That is so romantic." Janice cooed. Gigi chanced a look at Crystal, who was staring off at a wall. She offered Gigi a weak smile when she felt her eyes on her.</p><p>"Very romatic indeed." She said softly. "Do you need help getting ready, Genevieve?"</p><p>Gigi desperately wanted to accept so she could have more alone time with Crystal. She could still imagine her deft fingers on her bare skin from last night on the floor of her bedroom.</p><p>"That is quite alright, Miss Elizabeth. Please, take your time to rest. Surely Darius will need your assistance in getting ready, anyway." Janice piped in. Gigi wanted to step on her pointed little boot.</p><p>"Of course. Well, thank you for inviting me out today, ladies. I had a wonderful time." Crystal smiled but Gigi could tell her heart wasn't in it. Maybe she was tired, or maybe she was going through something similar to what Gigi was. Gigi wouldn't dare ask.</p><p>"Goodnight, Crystal." Gigi offered her a small smile back, and was quickly whisked off to get ready for her dinner.</p><p>--</p><p>Gigi sat still as Janice and Alexis painted her face in blushes and soft eye shadow. She could see a new dress hanging on the door for her wear tonight--this one a bright mint green. It looked to be very youthful and fetching on her pale skin.</p><p>Gigi let her mind wander to other things--things that weren't dates or fittings or corsets or her wedding. More like...pink lips and freckles and soft wool stretched over petite shoulders. Gigi had smelled Crystal's perfume today and wanted to commit it to memory--she had a spell over Gigi. And she didn't really mind, so long as she kept her longing to herself.</p><p>She was used to it. She had grown accustomed to biting her tongue and smiling and nodding emptily. That was her walk in this life.</p><p>Alexis escorted Gigi to where dinner was to be held, and Janice handed her a small fan and an encouraging smile as she went. Janice could tell that Gigi hated when Alexis helped dress her, as she nearly cracked her bones every time with the lacing. </p><p>She let out a shuddering breath as they entered the hall, dimly lit with candles and a flew of garden flowers on the long table. It smelled lovely.</p><p>Darius stood at the head of the table, his arms behind him and a brilliant smile on his face. Gigi thought he looked cute with his dimples and windswept hair. She was determined not to ruin this evening as she had sourly ended the one prior.</p><p>So long as no talk of children came up.</p><p>"Good evening, Miss Genevieve. You look marvelous." He said breathlessly. Gigi curtsied and murmured her thanks before moving to her open seat. It was at the other end of the table, which didn't bother her a bit.</p><p>Darius' butler helped her to her seat and the two sat in silence. Gigi smiled politely as Darius looked to reach for something to say.</p><p>"Thank you for joining me tonight." Darius said. Gigi decided to keep her answers clinical and to the point. Yes, they were engaged, but she didn't want to pretend to love him.</p><p>She simply didn't. Perhaps never would, ay least romantically--but that couldn't be helped.</p><p>"Thank you for the invite. Dinner smells lovely."</p><p>Darius' butler worked on taking the silver covers off the food, and Gigi's belly growled at the smell of turkey and roasted carrots. She hadn't eaten much between the millions of dresses she had to try on earlier.</p><p>Gigi learned bits and pieces of Darius' personal life, which wasn't bad. She didn't wish to keep him as a stranger. He liked to hunt and play rugby back home, and had many hounds and horses that he cared for dearly.</p><p>He enjoyed travelling and sometimes struggled to keep everything in order after his parents' deaths. He glossed over it a bit, as his eyes grew shiny at their mention.</p><p>Gigi did feel bad. She treated Darius kindly, but her heart just wasn't in it. It was clear how his eyes glittered when they gazed at her. She just didn't feel the passion that he clearly did for her.</p><p>"If it weren't for Crystal, I would be totally lost." Gigi's ears perked up at her mention. "She helps me immensely with payroll to the staff and keeping everything managed. I just wish her the best, especially since her only family was with my parents on the expedition."</p><p>Gigi lowered her fork slowly. "What?"</p><p>"Didn't you know? Crystal's parents worked closely with my family. Her mother and father worked directly under mine. It was...a very twisted day fate had planned for us. It brought us together, if anything." Darius poked at his turkey thoughtfully. "I mean, I still have grandparents and cousins and aunts in my bloodline. But Crystal...they were all she had." He sighed sadly. </p><p>"I wish I could give her everything. She deserves only the best. She truly has one of the kindest hearts I've ever seen." Darius seemed to come back from whatever deep thought he'd been transported to. "Yours, as well, Lady Genevieve. I can see a bright light shining from you."</p><p>Gigi blushed and couldn't meet his eyes. Someone with a heart as kind as hers surely wouldn't daydream of her friance's valet at any chance she had. Yet, here she was.</p><p>"Thank you Darius. But with all due respect, you don't even know me." She said sadly. Darius smiled gently, and would probably reach for her had they been closer. </p><p>"Well, I have all my life to prove myself right, correct? I can't wait for it, in all honesty."</p><p>Gigi swallowed her food and it felt like rocks in her belly. She hoped her smile was convincing.</p><p>Once dinner was finished, Darius' butler offered to escort Gigi back to her room and to get Janice to help her to bed. Gigi accepted gratefully, not wanting a repeat of last night's struggle.</p><p>"Wait, Genevieve. One more thing before you leave." Darius said gently. When Gigi looked up from her shoes, taking care not to trip over her hemline--a question on her lips, a small pressure beared down upon them.</p><p>Gigi forced herself not to jerk back as Darius kissed her. Her face flushed with embarassment as she realized the butler was probably watching them. </p><p>It was Gigi's first kiss.</p><p>She stood still as stone as his lips moved against hers gently, and she couldn't help but wonder why people liked this. Was this meant to feel good? She could taste his dinner wine on her lips just a tad.</p><p>When Darius pulled away, his hand brushed her wrist carefully. His eyes were half lit and dark, and it made her stomach twist a little.</p><p>"You are so beautiful, my dear fiance. Simply the fairest woman I've ever met." He said dreamily. Gigi watched him with wide eyes as he tucked a hair behind her ear. "I truly cannot wait to marry you."</p><p>Gigi smiled in her blank, dead-eyed way. "I feel the same." It seemed to please Darius, as he blushed happily and allowed his butler to lead Gigi to her chambers.</p><p>Once upstairs, Janice seemed to appear suddenly, her arms full of towels from the laundry. She excitedly told Gigi she'd be right there--surely wanting to discuss the date.</p><p>Gigi just wanted to sleep, and to not mention the kiss aloud at all. She plastered a tight smile on and let Janice usher her inside.</p><p>Even though Gigi ascended the stairs near the quarters that Crystal stayed in, she hadn't seen the woman lingering in the hall, her hand to heart and frustrated tears in her blue eyes.</p><p>The red haired woman sucked in a sharp breath and retreated to her room, scolding herself for once again being jealous of something that her friend had, that she could never touch.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gigi and Crystal spend the afternoon together.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gigi's room was awash with clouds.</p>
<p>She laid in bed, propped up on her elbows as she stared at the window, wide open and letting the clouds seep in. She rubbed her sleepened eyes in disbelief. How was that possible? Everything was lavender and blue.</p>
<p>"There she is."</p>
<p>A soft, sultry voice made Gigi stiffen. She gathered her sheets to her chest, and realized she was naked under them. How? She never, ever slept without her nightie on.</p>
<p>A figure was at the window, coming in from the balcony. The wispy clouds made it hard to make out who it was.</p>
<p>"Who's there?" Gigi called out. The figure stepped to her bed, and her heart leapt when she saw that it was Crystal.</p>
<p>She looked absolutely sinful. Her wild hair was framing her face and bare shoulders--her curves wrapped in a green velvet gown that trailed behind her. Her eyes were sharp and her lips were grinning bright red.</p>
<p>"C-Crystal." Gigi gasped out, flushing at her wanton tone. She felt her legs parting beneath the covers. "Please..."</p>
<p>"Please what, Gigi?" Crystal sat on the bed, her hand reaching down. She petted Gigi's thigh through the bedding, and the touch alone made her see stars. "Tell me, pretty girl. Such a beautiful little doll you are. So good."</p>
<p>Gigi's breathing hitched, her fingers in her mouth to stifle her groans. "I want....I want..."</p>
<p>"What do you want, pretty girl? I'll get it for you." Crystal leaned in, her hand stroking Gigi's face. Down her neck, down to her blanket, down...down...<br/>"Crystal...!" Gigi cried out, a white light bursting from her chest. She could feel Crystal's hands all over her, pulling the blanket away. She felt hot all over.</p>
<p>"Please! I want <i>it </i>, I want you." Gigi gasped. Crystal's eyes narrowed, her plush lips pulling downward.</p>
<p>"You can't have me, pretty girl. You can't want it. <i>You can't</i>."</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Gigi woke up with a flush on her face and sweat on her hairline. She ran a shaky hand through her matted locks and rubbed her thighs together.</p>
<p>She withered into her pillows with mortification at the wetness between her legs. She hadn't had a sexual dream like that since she hit puberty! Gigi let out a shuddering breath and hurried to her bathroom to change before Janice came to fetch her.</p>
<p>It wasn't like she could explain that she'd had a dirty dream about her fiance's valet. If anything, she would have to say she dreamt of Darius if Janice had caught her.</p>
<p>Gigi put her sleep clothes in the hamper and looked at herself in her floor length mirror. Gigi wasn't the curviest of women--she was rather rail thin and had a small chest. She thought of Crystal's curves and her muscular thighs straining the wool of her pants on the first day in comparison. She felt hot all over again.</p>
<p>Gigi sighed and ran a brush through her hair, still flouncing around the room in the nude until Janice would come greet her for the day. She wondered what she had on the itinerary today.</p>
<p>As if on cue, a knock rang at the door. Gigi slipped into her robe and called out, "Who is it?"</p>
<p>"Just Janice!"</p>
<p>"Come in." Janice came in, her eyes looking a little wary. Gigi was immediately on alert.</p>
<p>"What, Janice? What's wrong?"</p>
<p>Janice rubbed her hands together. "Unfortunately, Darius got called away to deal with some business today. He won't be back until dinner." Janice pulled an eggshell-white business card from her apron. "He didn't want to wake you. But he sends his best wishes."</p>
<p>Gigi took the card and read the small ink scrawl. <i>"My dearest Genevieve--I hope you have a good day today. I am sorry to have to leave so suddenly. I've left Crystal with you to hopefully learn more of me while I am not present. Have a day as lovely as you are."</i></p>
<p>Gigi tried to keep the grin off her face. She was being explicitly told to spend time with Crystal. She was elated. "Oh, such a shame. We had such a lovely dinner last night, seems we will have to pick things up again this evening." Gigi tossed the card to her vanity and slid onto the stool.</p>
<p>"What shall Crystal and I do today?" Gigi asked cheerfully, playing with her hair. Janice picked up her hairbrush and ran it down Gigi's back smoothly, lightly slapping her fiddling hand away.</p>
<p>"Perhaps some croquet after breakfast? Or you two could always go to town. Surely Crystal will do whatever you ask. I think Alexis needs me here today, we need to begin collecting seating for next weekend."</p>
<p>Gigi cringed, picking at her cuticle. "So early? The wedding is a week and a half from now, though."</p>
<p>Janice scoffed playfully. "Gigi! Did you forget about your engagement ball? For such a pretty head, it sure it full of air." She teased.</p>
<p>Oh. Well, Gigi had indeed forgotten. She must have shoved it away once she met Darius, it didn't seem as important. Just another excuse to get prettied up and strangled by a corset.</p>
<p>Janice got Gigi dressed for the day--she chose a golden ochre jacket over a creme dress. The glowing fabric made Gigi's cheeks look pink and full, so she was quite pleased. She hoped Crystal would like it.</p>
<p>Gigi went downstairs to have tea with her mother and father, breaking off pieces of toast to nibble on a little nervously. She hoped Crystal would join their meal soon.</p>
<p>Thankfully, moments later met the copper-haired beauty coming to the table with a bright smile. "Good morning, Lord and Lady Goode! And Miss Genevieve." Crystal did a stilted curtsy, but Gigi was pleased to see she was in pants again. Hence, the curtsy struggle sans skirts.</p>
<p>Gigi's parents murmured their greetings, obviously put off by Crystal's fashion. Gigi loved it, and all the more that the woman didn't care an ounce at the cold reception.</p>
<p>Crystal sat next to Gigi, grabbing a scone to munch on before throwing Gigi a wink. The taller girl's heart fluttered weakly.</p>
<p>"Are you ready for a long day with me? I plan to run you ragged and drag you all over this estate today." Crystal teased.</p>
<p>"It'll be good for you to get out a bit today, Genevieve. We will be doing a lot of decorating in the main hall today, and we want the reveal to be a surprise in a few days." Lady Goode explained. Gigi nearly bounced in her seat in excitement--over that afternoon's plans, less so the actual ball idea.</p>
<p>"That sounds wonderful. Thank you, Mother."</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>"Gorgeous day today." Geneieve mused, tying up her hair as she walked along the stone trail. Crystal hummed sweetly, but her face already had that mischevious lilt to it. "So what do you plan to do with me today, Miss Crystal?"</p>
<p>"I have one or two ideas. First activity!" Crystal pulled at her satchel, making small silly noises as she did so. Gigi laughed joyfully at her shenanigans. </p>
<p>"Oh!" Gigi blinked when Crystal pulled out two sketchpads. She couldn't help the blush at the idea of Crystal listening to her speak on her hobbies and apply it now. "Do you draw, Crystal?"</p>
<p>"Hrm, not really. I don't do it well. But I like to! I thought that we could sketch for a while and maybe chat more." Crystal held out one sketchbook to her. "Is that horribly boring?"</p>
<p>"Not at all! I would love to." Gigi grabbed the book and cradled it to her chest. She couldn't help but notice it was a very nice brand; the pages thick and textured. "You did say that you would model for me sometime."</p>
<p>Crystal blushed happily, kicking at the grass wirh her pointed boot. "Ah, I guess I didn't oppose to it. Well, let's get set up, my dear Gigi."</p>
<p>Crystal and Gigi ended up on a bench by the garden, and Gigi couldn't be happier. She mapped out Crystal's petite features and beautiful profile, letting herself stare at the gorgeous woman relentlessly.</p>
<p>God, her crush was out of control.</p>
<p>"So, tell me, Miss Gigi. Is my Darius your type?"<br/>Crystal asked teasingly, her pencil scritching over her paper. She pulled faces as she concentrated, it was terribly endearing.</p>
<p>"Ah, well. I haven't had any suitors before, I will be honest." Gigi said softly. She flushed at Crystal fumbling with her tool in shock.</p>
<p>"R-really?"</p>
<p>"Mmn, yes. My parents are quite watchful. I think they simply birthed me to give my hand away in marriage, so I had to be as pure and innocent as possible." Gigi rolled her eyes. Crystal watched her carefully.</p>
<p>"You don't have to have suitors to know your type, you know." Crystal looked at her pad, a single ringlet coming out of her hair bun.</p>
<p>"I can learn to enjoy Darius." Gigi whispered. "If he likes you, he must have good taste."</p>
<p>Crystal chuckled. "He's stuck with me by now. And as are you, Miss Gigi. I shall be watching over the two of you until you're gray and old!"</p>
<p>Gigi's heart squeezed painfully at that. She sketched in Crystal's eyelashes ever so carefully. "What about you, Crystal? Anyone special in your life? I mean....?" She hoped her meaning came across.</p>
<p>When Gigi looked up, Crystal's long pause encouraging her to--her breath left her lungs.</p>
<p>Crystal's face was brightened by the sun, the wind pulled her stray hair away. She was the most beautiful person Gigi had ever seen, but looked incredibly sad, even through her soft smile.</p>
<p>"Some people are meant to walk life alone, Gigi. I have come to accept that I am one of those people, and I am content." She spoke softly.</p>
<p>Gigi stared at her drawing, and then the flowers all around them. Brilliant blues, red, pinks. Her heart yearned to hold Crystal and to tell her how special she was to her. "You're still young, Crystal. You shouldn't accept that life if you don't want it."</p>
<p>"It isn't up to me." Crystal's voice was so quiet that Gigi strained to hear. When she looked up, Crystal was engrossed in her drawing, so she dropped it.</p>
<p>A few beats later, Gigi made a smacking noise with her lips. "Well, what do you think?" She turned her sketchpad towards Crystal and grinned at her reaction.</p>
<p>"Wha--! My God, Gigi! Save some good traits for the rest of us, why don't you! I look so gorgeous, how did you do this?" Crystal cried out. Gigi laughed and let her take the pad to inspect the lead-drawn freckles and fine hairs of the portrait. </p>
<p>"A lot of practice. And a lot of sitting in a room alone." Gigi didn't mean for it to sound so sad, and winced when Crystal looked at her for longer than maybe needed.</p>
<p>"Well. Now that you've shown me up with activity one, it is time for me to beat you in activity two!" Crystal pulled the two books into her satchel and stood, her hand outreached to Gigi.</p>
<p>Gigi was glad she hadn't worn gloves today, and flushed fiercely when their skin touched. Crystal's skin was soft and warm.</p>
<p>"Croquet then, I suspect?"</p>
<p>Crystal scoffed and squeezed Gigi's hand. "How did you guess?" Gigi was elated that their hands didn't part, even as Crystal pulled her along.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hey guys! Sorry for the little dip in updates on this one, but here is a slightly longer chapter to hopefully make up for it! I hope u guys are liking it so far! ♡</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hah! Look at that, I am excelling, just as predicted. For once, Gigi Goode isn't the best at something." Crystal teased, posing with her croquet mallet proudly. And while Gigi adored her silliness, she had something else in her mind.</p>
<p>"Ah, Crystal? Those storm clouds look awfully close. Perhaps we should finish the game up another time?" Gigi gazed up at the clouds that seemed to be rolling in very quickly, and the two women were quite far into the greenery. It would be wise to head indoors now as to not get caught in the rain.</p>
<p>"Oh, boo. You are just saying that because I'm winning." Crystal laughed, swinging her mallet over her shoulder cockily.</p>
<p>Gigi knew she would let Crystal do whatever she pleased, which was not going to end well for them. Gigi sauntered up to Crystal and snagged her mallet, aiming to steal it away playfully since she didn't care to listen.</p>
<p>She didn't expect Crystal to grab onto it in surprise, both her hands gripping tightly. When the taller woman pulled, she brought herself nose-to-nose with Crystal.</p>
<p>Gigi's breath froze in her lungs.<br/>Crystal's eyes were wide and bright, and Gigi noticed her throat bob as she swallowed thickly. Gigi flushed in mortification when her eyes flicked to Crystal's plush, red lips.</p>
<p>"Gigi." Crystal whispered, and Gigi found her heart beating into overdrive as Crystal stared at her, as if reading every thought she'd had.</p>
<p>"I--I just, oh!" Gigi stammered, then jumped when a cold splash of water hit her cheek. And then another on her nose. And then on the part of her hair line.</p>
<p>"It's raining!" Gigi cried, starting to hurry back to the manor. She halted with a soft noise of disgust at how squishy the grass already was and how fat the drops were.</p>
<p>"Crystal! We need to--Crystal?" Gigi called, then squinted as she saw the red haired woman hurrying to the gazebo not many yards away. Standing in the rain, Gigi was quickly getting soaked.</p>
<p>"Miss Gigi! Come over here, we need to wait for one of your butlers. Hurry, please!" Crystal yelled over the rain, already pouring in sheets. Gigi felt her hair plaster to her head and her dress hugging her skin. Of all days to wear white, she realized in embarassment.</p>
<p>Gigi ran to the gazebo, where an equally wet Crystal awaited her. Her red hair was dark on her tanned skin, and her makeup a little smudged. She cackled when Gigi huddled under the gazebo, crowding into Crystal like she was being chased by the weather.</p>
<p>"Oh no! You're shivering, come here. I am such a fool, if I get you sick for the wedding, Darius will kill me." Crystal pulled Gigi to sit, taking her cold and bony hands in hers. Crystal always seemed warm.</p>
<p>"Th-thank you. And don't worry, we'll just tell th-them that I wanted to stay out longer." Gigi's teeth chattered. "They can't be that mad at a bride-to-be, right?"</p>
<p>Crystal smiled, but it didn't seem all there. "Sure."</p>
<p>Gigi pressed her thigh to Crystal's, and her shivering went down a bit as they sat on the gazebo bench. Gigi hoped someone would notice the rain and their absence soon so they could be escorted back inside.</p>
<p>Crystal stared out at the sky, now gray and dreary. She sighed and pressed a hand to her chin.</p>
<p>"I don't like storms." She muttered. Gigi watched her carefully, wondering if she would continue. "I imagine Darius told you about my parents, correct?"</p>
<p>Gigi looked at her lap, her hands still bunched in Crystal's. She stroked her thumb over her tan skin. "He mentioned it."</p>
<p>"It was silly of them to ignore the storm and board the ship. Kind of like how I ignored your warnings earlier." Crystal chuckled dryly and turned her head so Gigi couldn't see her face.</p>
<p>"You look after fools who can't watch over themselves. You will be good for Darius. You can protect him in ways that I can't."</p>
<p>Gigi stared at the back of Crystal's head for a long time, and wasn't sure if her shoulders were shaking from the cold, or something else.</p>
<p>"Are you in love with Darius?" Gigi whispered. She had to know.</p>
<p>Crystal pulled a hand away to wipe at her face, then turned to Gigi with stormy gray eyes which were once blue. "No. I love him, but I could never be <i>in</i> love with him."</p>
<p>Gigi felt her own eyes water, and she wanted nothing more to hold Crystal and kiss away her drying tears. "Oh."</p>
<p>"I'm sorry. Here I am embarassing myself." Crystal laughed humourlessly, wiping at tears. They didn't seem to want to relent. "Darius is just...the only one I have left, you know? I get very emotional about him. If he were gone, who would I have left?" Crystal pinched her lips painfully, the hurt cracking across her face.</p>
<p>"You'd have me."</p>
<p>Crystal stared at Gigi then, the sound of the rain deafening. Never in Gigi's life had she more wanted to read minds. She just wanted Crystal to know how much she fell for her in the few days they'd known each other. Gigi would do nearly anything just for her to smile.</p>
<p>"Of course." Crystal breathed, a water droplet falling from her bangs, pulling a strand to the middle of her forehead. Out of instinct, Gigi reached out to brush the hair away.</p>
<p>Her finger grazed over Crystal's hairline, softly, softly. Her skin was smooth as silk. Gigi's hand shook as she brought her fingertips down, over her cheekbone and to her chin. A faint gasp left Gigi's throat as she'd realized she'd let herself linger so long.</p>
<p>Crystal reached out and pulled her in an embrace hard enough to knock the air out of her lungs. Gigi trembled as their chests pressed together, and Crystal's chin hooked over her shoulder. She could feel heat radiating off of her.</p>
<p>"I-I'm sorry." Crystal murmured again. "I don't know what's gotten into me. I feel like I know you already, like...like we've--"</p>
<p>"Met in another life?" Gigi gasped out. Crystal fell silent. Her chest shook but Gigi didn't pull away, instead running her hand through the wisps of hair fallen from Crystal's twist. "I'd count myself lucky to have met you in any life, Crystal."</p>
<p>"Gigi..."</p>
<p>"Ladies! Oh my goodness, my sincerest apologies!"</p>
<p>Gigi pulled away to see one of her family butlers calling out to them, flanked by two other men with umbrellas. "With the event being set up, we were so preoccupied. Do forgive us."</p>
<p>Gigi stood, wiping at her face with a forced smile. "Not at all, it was all my doing after all. Crystal tried to warn me on the weather, but I wouldn't listen." She glanced at the red haired woman, her eyes pink with tears still. She wanted Gigi intently, her hands clasped together tightly.</p>
<p>"Shall we go? Don't want to catch a cold in these wet outfits." Gigi said softly, reaching for Crystal's hand. Once the butlers turned and the party began their trek back, Crystal pressed a dry kiss to Gigi's hand, and kept her fingers twined together.</p>
<p>Why had Gigi allowed herself fo fall for Crystal?</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Darius finally came home around seven in the evening. </p>
<p>Gigi had come in from the rain and drew herself a bath, and cried into her hands in the hot water. She thought about Crystal's loneliness and how much she wanted to take it from her and make her feel whole. Make her feel as whole as Gigi felt when they spent time together.</p>
<p>Darius pressed a chaste kiss to her cheek upon his arrival, and everyone set up to have dinner as a to-be family. Gigi's eyes felt swollen and her heart felt tired, so she spoke little at the table and caused her parents to throw her looks of concern.</p>
<p>"Are you feeling alright, dear?" Lady Goode asked her daughter as she sat on a chair in the corner of the visiting room after the meal. Gigi nodded and waved off her mother. "Of course, I am just a little tired. I think the warmth of my bath made me a little sluggish is all."</p>
<p>"Do you want to retire for the evening, darling? You could use your rest for the upcoming days." Lord Goode warned. Gigi's gaze turned to Crystal, who stood near the window, staring at her with those same wide eyes.</p>
<p>Crystal looked beautiful in a light teal satin skirt for dinner, her hair pulled back in a wispy braid. Pieces pulled themselves from the tie and she looked even more angelic. Gigi's heart pinched.</p>
<p>"No, I'm alright. I'm fine."</p>
<p>"Good to hear. I did miss my dear fiance today." Darius cut in, standing near Gigi's chair and offering his hand for her to hold. She did so with lackluster. "How was your day today, my love? Did Crystal entertain you?"</p>
<p>Gigi's eyes met Crystal's, both fishing for words to say. "I believe so!" Crystal blurted. "We had a nice time outside until the storm rolled in."</p>
<p>"Yes, my foolish daughter wanted to play croquet in the horrible weather so the two of them got soaked." Lady Goode snipped, and Gigi ground her teeth. "Make sure to keep an eye on her, Darius. She can be a little empty-headed." She teased.</p>
<p>Crystal drew her attention to the window, her jaw set tightly. "Oh, I'm sure that won't be necessary. Genevieve is a bright young woman." Darius offered.</p>
<p>Gigi was happy he stood up for her, but still grimaced a bit when Darius kissed her hair. He was kind enough, but Gigi simply didn't <i>want</i> him. Gigi turned her face away, wincing, just before Crystal announced in a strangled voice, "Shall I play something for us?"</p>
<p>Gigi blinked at the slight outburst, and watched Crystal pick up her skirts to sit at the piano in the corner of the room. Gigi used to take lessons as a girl, but dropped the activity when her parents stopped forcing it on her. She wouldn't mind re-learning if Crystal was her teacher, though. </p>
<p>Gigi heard her parents muttering and didn't strain to hear. If it was unkind towards Crystal, she didn't want to hear it. Darius' hand squeezed in hers as they watched Crystal lift the covering from the keys.</p>
<p>Crystal tickled the keys briefly to warm up, and then leaned into a magnificent piece that awoke emotion in Gigi just on the first notes.</p>
<p>It was deep, meloncholic, but lilted into something upbeat towards the middle.</p>
<p>Gigi allowed her eyes to flutter shut, and her head to press against the wing of her grand chair. Darius stood behind the chair, their entwined hands resting on Gigi's chest. She tightened her fingers as the music tinkled daintly, the flow of it like a lonely river.</p>
<p>Gigi let out a long exhale, the music pushing and pulling the tender strings of her heart. Her chest burned hotly as she parted her eyelids to watch Crystal play. A crease was between her delicate eyebrows, her eye sockets looking a lot more bruised than this morning. She pulled her swollen lower lip into her mouth, and played with enough gusto to pull more hair from her ever-loosening braid. </p>
<p>She must have felt Gigi's eyes from across the room, raking over her as she held onto Darius' hand. The pianist looked away from Gigi's chair as if the sight might burn her.</p>
<p>Gigi bit on the inside of her cheek, the cooper blood tainting her mouth. It hurt, but not enough.</p>
<p>The room applauded when Crystal finished, and she stood and  breathily bowed, looking a bit overwhelmed. "Thank you, thank you everyone." </p>
<p>"That was quite lovely, dear." Lady Goode praised. "Thank you for playing for us." Janice called from the tea station, topping off the half-sipped cups.</p>
<p>"There's not much Crystal can't do." Darius boasted happily. Crystal laughed with a blush, returning to where she'd stood earlier by the window.</p>
<p>"It was absolutely <i>beautiful.</i>" Gigi whispered, causing the room to fall silent. She felt eyes on her, but refused to play down her statement. She looked to Darius.</p>
<p>"I apologize, Master Darius. I realize that I am quite exhausted from this afternoon, I'm sorry. I think I will be retiring for the night." She said, her hand reaching up to touch the soft skin of his inner wrist.</p>
<p>Darius blinked but nodded, pulling her to her feet. "Of course, of course. Can I walk you to your room while your maid prepares your bedclothes?"</p>
<p>Gigi looked to her parents, who gave them mischevious smiles and cocked eyebrows. Darius blushed a pretty pink. "With a chaperone, of course." Darius blurted. "Crystal?"</p>
<p>Crystal looked horrified, but pushed it down before anyone but Gigi had seen. She smiled grotesquely wide, and followed after the couple with a nod. </p>
<p>"See you all tomorrow. Good night!" Gigi called as the three of them exited the room. Her hands shook, but Darius looped their arms together and she felt a little more grounded.</p>
<p>Once at her bedroom door, Gigi tried to kiss Darius' cheek and be done with it.</p>
<p>Crystal stood a few feet away, at the top of the staircase. Her shadowy figure looked like a wilted cloud, watching them with her graying eyes.</p>
<p>"Good night, Master Darius. I shall see you in the morning." Gigi said quietly, giving him a small smile. Her heart rattled as he brought their connected hands closer to him, effectively drawing his lips to Gigi's in a smooth motion.</p>
<p>This wasn't like before, however. Darius moved his lips against Gigi, his slick tongue swiping over the hot flesh. Gigi made a small gasp of surprise, enticing him to kiss her deeper, her head tilted by the suggestion of his hand.</p>
<p>Her chest felt hot, and her face felt covered in saliva. She wanted to pull away, especially when a heavy hand touched her hip.</p>
<p>Gigi stiffened, and when she opened her eyes, she could see Crystal staring at her, one hand held to mouth. When she saw Gigi's eyes on her, she twirled in place to look away.</p>
<p>She had looked like her heart had been ripped out. Gigi wanted to cry.</p>
<p>"Hnnn." Gigi made a small noise as Darius pulled away, his eyes dreamy in a way Gigi knew hers were not. She tried to squint in a sultry manner to cover up her heart break.</p>
<p>Darius exhaled, his nose grazing along hers. His eyes looked like they glowed blue in the darkness. "I think I am falling in love with you, Miss Genevieve."</p>
<p>Gigi couldn't speak. She stared into his deep eyes and forced a smile even though her cheeks hurt. "Oh, my. That pleases me greatly, Master Darius." She simpered, throwing her eyes downcast to look coy.</p>
<p>Darius kissed her temple for good measure and turned to take his leave. Crystal waited for him at the stairs, but didn't look back at Gigi even once.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
 My Dearest Nicky,

</p><p>
 I hope you have been well. I think of you every day, and please do not mistake my absense for anything other than the years being busier than I anticipated. I miss you terribly.
</p><p>
  </p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p> I know it has been a while since we have last spoken, but I have a huge dilemma and I need your advice. I feel incredibly lost. I haven't felt this lost since Darius' and my parents were taken from us.</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>Darius is engaged. Had you heard that? I am not sure what the gossip is around town, but surely seeing him leave for days on end has caused rumors. He is being wed into the Goode household.</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>Isn't that amazing? I remember hearing of the Goode's luxurious lifestyle and big repuation since I was a child. Their estate is beautiful.</p><p>My friend, this is all happening so fast. I can't believe Darius is to be a husband in only a few days. My head is spinning and I am not even the one being married off!</p><p>Before you wonder, no--I am not worried for him. I know I am overly protective of Darius, but his bride-to-be isn't the issue. Well, she is, but not in the matter you may believe.</p><p>Nicky, she is the most amazing woman I have ever met. </p><p>She is extremely quick witted, funny, and smart, even if she doesn't believe it. She does her best to obey her parents and is nothing but kind to anyone she meets. She seems to get nervous often, but I admit that I would feel flustered in her place as well.</p><p>I haven't spoken a word of any of this out loud. But, I must confess that Miss Goode has bewitched me and my heart. Do you see the gravity of my problem now?</p><p>Oh, Nicky. She is completely gorgeous on top of everything else. She doesn't seem like she could be real. She has milky fair skin and hair like spilled ink--her face is beautiful and handsome in all ways a face could be.</p><p>Her eyes, by God. They are like seafoam. I look into her eyes and see the ocean that I have feared for years, and see something happy. Something hopeful about the vast color of the water thay swallowed my life up whole.</p><p>I can't stop thinking about her. I know I make things up in my mind, but when she looks at me it is as if she has the same thoughts. I can't even entertain the idea. </p><p>I also cannot tell Darius of any of this, of course. He would be shattered. I see the way he looks at Gigi. I am sure I look at her the same way.</p><p>Of course, the other issue is that she is woman, and I am but an envy-ridden boil. I feel such shame, but I knew I could tell you in confidence, Nicky.</p><p> Even if our paths weren't meant to intertwine like we originally thought, I care for you deeply. I always will.</p><p>No one else would understand. It is only you who has held me as I cried in past years. It is only you that has made me come undone and see where I can unshell my true feelings. No man has ever, or will ever. </p><p>It is with desperation I plead for you to attend the engagement ball of Darius and Gigi. I am sorry--but I need your guidance and no-nonsene advice. I don't need to be coddled for my heart break. I just need a friend, as my heart is heavy now when I think of Darius. It is immensely difficult even to look at him, knowing that he gets to hold Gigi's love.</p><p>It is a mess. Please, please, my dear Nicky. I will owe you ten years of favors if you do this for me.</p><p>I miss you incredibly. Please write back soon. I hope I will see you on the date enclosed.</p><p>I don't think I can do this alone.</p><p>Sincerely,<br/>
Crystal Elizabeth</p><p>--</p><p>Crystal stared at the envelope, the address written in black ink in swirling patterns. She stood outside waiting for the carrier to make his way down the road, he was close enough that Crystal could hear the horse hooves.</p><p>She exhaled shakily, her fingers becoming numb in the early morning chill. It had been so nice when she first arrived at the Goode estate, and now it seemed only to storm.</p><p>"Thank you." She muttered to the faceless man who took her letter. She listened to the carriage creak as he took her pleading words, written on parchment to her old friend.</p><p>As Crystal made her way back, she wondered what was to be done today. She could probably help with setting up for the ball as it quickly approached--she hopes her letter made it in time for her guest to arrive.</p><p>Turns out, Crystal's suspicions were correct. When she came back inside, some of the Goode's maids beckoned to her to help set up some tables for the event. She wordlessly went, she needed to get her mind off of Gigi.</p><p>Crystal could tell that the staff was giving her odd looks for moving so slowly and sadly. She tried to perk up as she helped fold a table cloth, as she looked at the decorative chairs lining every wall.</p><p>Her mind wandered, and she would pinch the soft skin on her wrist to chide herself. She kept thinking of Gigi's sweet eyes and full lips, her expressive face and how she smelled like rose water and vanilla. She was so...everything, to Crystal. Her heart felt like it hung low in her ribcage, melted and heavy with sadness.</p><p>"Crystal!"</p><p>Crystal startled, seeing Darius smiling at her as he approached the ballroom. </p><p>Gigi stood not many paces behind, looking like an absolute angel. She was so pretty that it hurt.</p><p>The two of them were probably heading to town, since Gigi was dressed to the nines. She wore a satin number that billowed from her tiny hips in sheets of glimmering robin's egg blue. Her bodice looked cinched tight, and around the low collar her small breasts were pressed up neatly. </p><p>Her dark hair was coiled away from her face--she looked pristine but maybe the styling was too much for Crysyal, personally.</p><p>She looked like a doll. Fragile and not meant to be touched.</p><p>Crystal much preferred her as Gigi. Just Gigi. </p><p>"Crystal, we are running out to town. I am taking Gigi on a picnic, I am quite thrilled." Darius chattered. Crystal assumed his butler was escorting them, there was no way she could chaperone them like she did the night prior.</p><p>"Oh, how lovely!" Crystal forced out. "Show her a good time, then, Darius. I will hold down the fort here." She threw him a wink as he beamed.</p><p>"Of course, thank you Crystal." He kissed her cheek fleetingly and was off. Crystal watched him step lightly and happily...he was <i>happy</i>.</p><p>He hadn't been happy for a long time.</p><p>Gigi's bright eyes watched Crystal from across the way, and the valet wondered if she was going to have a turn to be happy one day, too.</p><p>--</p><p>Crystal changed into something more plain and chore-ready after that, and ran all across the house in a flurry. They were still days out from the event, but Crystal imagined that the final days would belong to flowers and food, those sorts of things. </p><p>Time was passing so fast. Crystal cringed to remember the dress Gigi showed them days ago, a vision all in white.</p><p>Crystal thought perhaps that was when she really began to fall for Gigi Goode. When she saw her standing there, the most beautiful dream come to life, yet her sad eyes hovered on Crystal and her smile was tight.</p><p>Crystal wasn't sure if Gigi had smiled on her own, with ease-- even once since her arrival. What was a smile of pure joy from Gigi? Crystal wasn't sure she could handle it.</p><p>Dinner was served once again, each night, like clockwork. This was the time of day that Crystal would glance at Gigi under her lashes, and admire how her collarbones stood out, or how elegant her hands were on her silverware.</p><p>She assumed that Gigi and Darius had returned already, and surely enough there they were at the table shortly she arrived.</p><p>They'd dressed down from their town excursion, and Crystal felt lost when Gigi smiled at her, wide enough to dimple her cheeks. Crystal felt breathless.</p><p>Darius recounted the day--the picnic, walking along the waterfront, riding through the park. It sounded like a lovely outing. Crystal scraped her teeth obnoxiously against her fork.</p><p>Gigi smiled and nodded along with the story, sipping her drink and picking at her food. Crystal thought her eyes looked empty, nothing like when she gazed at Crystal, soaking wet in the gazebo.</p><p>Or when Gigi's eyes had flitted to Crystal's lips. The moment haunted her, and she had to tell herself a hundred times a day that it was nothing. It meant <i>nothing.</i></p><p>Crystal didn't speak much at dinner, feeling like she was moving through a dream. Mouths moved, but there was no sound. Plates and cutlery clinked, but there was nothing to be heard.</p><p>Crystal swallowed down her last chunk of food and stood from the table. Everything was covered in gray and felt like static. She needed to go to bed.</p><p>"My apologies, everyone. I am rather full and need to rest after the work done today." The table was silent, and Crystal averted her eyes from anyone but Darius. "I can say with great pleasure that the ball shall be unlike one you have ever seen, dear Master Darius. Shall it reflect all of our love to you two, and in your love for each other." Crystal felt her voice break on the last phrase, and hurried to the stairs.</p><p>She knew she'd done a fiendish amount of work today--even Lady Goode asked her to take a break a handful of times. But she had worked obsessively to keep her mind occupied.</p><p>Now, Crystal would wish she'd known that down at the table, Gigi had excused herself as well to 'check on something in her bedroom'. She would be just a moment, and 'everyone enjoy themselves.' </p><p>Imagine Crystal's delighted horror to feel Gigi's hand slip into hers as she reached for her bedroom door handle.</p><p>"Crystal?"</p><p>"Oh, Gigi. You frightened me." Crystal chuckled, pulling her hand away as desceeetly as possible. "I didn't expect you--"</p><p>"I missed you today. Sorry, is that odd? I haven't seen you since breakfast." Gigi's lips remained parted, her brilliant teeth behind those plush lips. Her eyes were wide and waited for Crystal's response. "I missed your laughter, I think most of all."</p><p>Crystal swallowed painfully. "I missed you too. Perhaps Janice and I could accompany you and Darius in something tomorrow. Wouldn't that be pleasant?" </p><p>Gigi watched her in a way that seemed like she was about to tip...about to spill. Crystal prayed she would stay silent, whatever she wanted to say must be kept locked away.</p><p>"Perhaps we could finish our croquet game?" Gigi said softly. Crystal nodded, her face sore from smiling fakely so often.</p><p>"I would like that." Crystal whispered. She realized that Gigi took a couple steps towards her, her hands clasped before her. She looked down at their shoes--Crystal's a modest boot and Gigi's a beautiful teal heel.</p><p>Crystal could smell the rosewater on her skin, and imagined what the wine from dinner would taste like from her lips.</p><p>Crystal held out a hand, stopping Gigi from walking any closer. Her seafoam eyes watched in silence, the tension clinging to the air.</p><p>"Genevieve...." Crystal breathed, her hand touching Gigi's hair carefully. She ran her fingertips down the side of her temple, along the soft hair and down her jawline. Crystal's pointed finger brushed up and down the tender skin behind her ear.</p><p>Gigi's eyes looked full of overwhelmed, unshed tears. In happiness? Regret? Fear? Crystal's heart lurched and she wished she hadn't done this. Hadn't touched her this way, hadn't let her in.</p><p>Hadn't fallen in love with her.</p><p>"I asked you to call me Gigi. Remember?" She whispered, the sound broken and hurt. With Crystal calling her by her full name, it spelled it all out clearly. </p><p>
  <i>I can't have you.</i>
</p><p>"I don't think it is appropriate for me to c-call you that." Crystal strangled out. She pulled her hand away and reached for her door knob. "I'm sorry."</p><p>"Crystal, what h-happened?" Gigi stammered. When Crystal looked back at her, she truly looked lost like a child. Confused and scared. </p><p>"Nothing. Absolutely nothing happened, correct, Miss Goode?"</p><p>Gigi's mouth clamped shut, and her eyes brimmed with tears. It was a wonder they hadn't spilled yet. Crystal supposed she knew they were sad tears, now. </p><p>"Correct, Miss Elizabeth." She whispered.</p><p>Crystal clenched her jaw and nodded, her heart  eating a hole away in her chest. "Very good. Have a pleasant evening."</p><p>Then, Gigi was all alone in the hallway. Alone like all the times before.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Quick note...I don't believe in tragic endings! ;) Just remember that bahha ♡</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Crystal tossed and turned that night. </p>
<p>Even though she went to be early, she looked at the clock on her nightstand to see that it was past one. Surely no one was awake at this hour.</p>
<p>Crystal wanted to get out. She wanted to feel the cold air, maybe it would clear her mind. Maybe it would feel like a new beginning, that is what she hoped for, at least.</p>
<p>She took special care to be quiet, even though some of the Goode's butlers were still awake and milling around. She nodded at them silently but no one asked what she was up to.</p>
<p>She decided she would maybe take their horse for a short ride; that sounded pleasant enough and she wouldn't wear herself out too much. The night was quite chilly as she made her way to the stables in the dark.</p>
<p>"Psst!"</p>
<p>Crystal whipped around to see a familiar figure jogging towards her, up the winding path.</p>
<p>"Darius? What are you doing here?" Crystal whispered, because it was more important for Darius to stay in than her. He needed his rest, and to not be galavating in the middle of the night.</p>
<p>"I could ask you the same." He said slyly, tucking his sleep shirt into his trousers. It was obvious that he'd thrown on the pants in a hurry whenever he decided he was going to chase after her. </p>
<p>Crystal sighed through her nose. "I was going to take the horse out for a quick ride. I was having trouble sleeping." </p>
<p>Darius wrapped his arm around Crystal, and it felt like home and warmth and familiarity. She leaned into him on reflex, missing his companionship in these harsh past few days. She didn't think it was appropriate for her to cozy up with him in front of Gigi, no matter how sibling-esque their relationship was.</p>
<p>"Same here, little dove. It has been strange being away from home for so long." Darius walked them towards the stables, and Crystal was too lost in the embrace to really notice. "Mind if I join you on your ride? We could hook up the carriage, perhaps?"</p>
<p>Crystal rolled her eyes playfully at his wide, baby blue eyes. "Someday I will be able to say no to you, Darius. Yes, you can come--but <i>you</i> need to set up the carriage."</p>
<p>A short while later, Crystal was far from sleepy at the idea of a midnight ride with her friend. She could pretend the past few days and previous weeks of planning the engagement weren't real. If only for a while.</p>
<p>"Ah, this is lovely." Darius sighed as the carriage pulled forwad. The clipping of the horse's hooves on the cobblestone soothed Crystal as well. She hadn't sat outside of a carriage in days--since the Goodes escorted them around so often. She missed it.</p>
<p>Crystal clicked her tongue and the horse picked up speed, pulling them out of the Goode's estate and up the road. Crystal steered them more towards the forest, as she didn't want to parade Darius around town, even if only the drunks were out at this hour.</p>
<p>Crystal felt the chilly night breeze comb through her loose curls, and she sighed deeply. Her chin pointed up to the stars and she watched them fly over her, just passing her by. A tiny speck below their brilliance.</p>
<p>"So, what do you think of the Goodes?" Darius said softly, leaning back in the front bench next to Crystal.</p>
<p>Crystal felt irritation much like a sibling would--she wanted to ride to forget about the Goode estate, not to discuss it. "They're fine. I don't think the Lord and Lady like me too much."</p>
<p>"They are already warming to you. I can see it." Darius smiled brightly in the dark, and Crystal was slightly charmed.</p>
<p>"Mm well. Perhaps you're right." The trees along the path were getting darker, and the stars harder to see.</p>
<p>"And Genevieve? What about her? You like her, don't you?" </p>
<p>Crystal swallowed and didn't even want to look at him. She could sense his beaming from afar.</p>
<p>"She's..." Crystal worried her lower lip. Breath-taking. Beautiful. Adorable. Sweet. A wonder. "Perfect."</p>
<p>Darius hummed and Crystal could practically see the hearts dancing around his head as she directed the horse up the trail. It sure seemed darker somehow. The trees felt like they were crowding Crystal. She didn't like it.</p>
<p>"I can't wait to marry her, truly! And raise children with her...our children would be so beautiful if they took after her, imagine it!" Darius said breathlessly. Crystal felt nauseated.</p>
<p>"Yes, I know you've had your sight set on a family, Darius." Crystal said in a clipped tone. "Does she, though? Does Gigi want children?"</p>
<p>"Gigi?"</p>
<p>"What?" Crystal froze, her hands cold on the reigns. "Oh--my mistake. Just a silly nickname that I and her maid call her."</p>
<p>They rode in silence for a few beats. "Genevieve is expected to have children to continue her lineage. I'm sure her parents have made their expectation known." Darius said a little defensively.</p>
<p>"That doesn't mean shit." Crystal muttered. She heard Darius inhale sharply--and then quickly saw that it wasn't over her comment.</p>
<p>"'Ey, pretty boy!"</p>
<p>Crystal's horse cried out as a ragged man jumped from the trees, his arms out wide to keep the beast from galloping on. Crystal yelled in a panic as the horse pulled the carriage around forcefully.</p>
<p>The red-haired woman felt her gut churn as another man came from the dark forest, a knife glinting in his hand. Crystal felt her blood run cold.</p>
<p>"You two look mighty perty in y'alls night-ridin clothes. Y'all look like you might have a lil' money for us, mm?" The first man taunted in his corpse-like voice, the second smiling with three or so teeth.</p>
<p>Crystal's hand found Darius', and clutched it for dear life. They both knew there was no money in the carriage, but the robbers would never believe them.</p>
<p>They could be killed on this pathway right here, right now.</p>
<p>"Crystal..." Darius' voice shook. "What should we do?"</p>
<p>Crystal knew what to do. She had her hand on the small compartment next to her seat already. Darius didn't ride up front enough to know it was even there.</p>
<p>The men were muttering threats and smiling gruesomely, even making lewd hand motions at Crystal.</p>
<p>Yet, she felt weirdly at peace with how this would go. How this would end.</p>
<p>Through clenched teeth, Crystal hissed, "Once I shoot, get out and go get help. You can outrun them."</p>
<p>"What? Crystal--!"</p>
<p>But the young woman already began her attack, grabbing the small gun and the shot ringing in the quiet night. She knew she wouldn't be a very good shot, but it would hopefully be enough to distract them.</p>
<p>Crystal heard Darius yelling, the gun being pulled from her hands, and the long fall from her carriage bench as the ground below awaited her.</p>
<p>And yet, all she could think of was Gigi Goode. </p>
<p>She wanted her last thoughts to be nice ones. Romantic and full of would-be kisses.</p>
<p>Oh, to kiss Gigi Goode. Crystal gasped out as a sharp pain embedded into her side, her hands curling into the dirt as she writhed.</p>
<p>Black patches danced around her vision, and her face felt cooled by the smooth earth below her.</p>
<p>She hoped Gigi would have a beautiful life with her beloves Darius. They deserved it, and Crystal just wouldn't fit into it. It just wasn't meant to be.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Gigi was woken up before the sun had risen by someone screaming.</p>
<p>She jolted awake at a gutteral yell reverberating through the manor. "Get help! Please, get help! For the love of God!"</p>
<p>Gigi felt fear, white hot and sharp, lancing through her body. She dashed out of her bedroom, working the lock with shaking hands. She snatched her robe off the door hook last minute.</p>
<p>She already heard heels clicking and shocked voices. Gigi was terrified to see who was hurt.</p>
<p>"Please, help me! Help her, I think she may--she may be...dear god!"</p>
<p>That was Darius' voice. Gigi's heart seized as she flew down the staircase. It couldn't be...something with--</p>
<p>"Crystal? Please, wake up! My love, you can't do this to me..." Darius' voice was wrought with sadness, and Gigi just barely caught a glimpse of him as he crowded after some butlers.</p>
<p>Crystal. It was Crystal.</p>
<p>Gigi felt faint. Tears bubbled in her eyes as she urged her body to move forward. What happened? <i>Go find out what happened!</i></p>
<p>"Call the doctor! Immediately!" That was Alexis' voice. Vaguely, she thought she could hear her parents' voices down below too. Gigi felt her hands trembling.</p>
<p>When she saw Janice scurry from the room that they'd crowded into, Gigi called to her. "What's going on?"</p>
<p>Gigi felt her chest collapse when Janice hurried to her, her creme nightgown splattered with bloody finger prints. Her face looked ashen, and her sandy blonde hair was in a frazzled ponytail.</p>
<p>"It's Crystal, Gigi." She said carefully, her eyes wet. Gigi wanted to know, yet dreaded the truth. "Darius and she went on a night ride, and came across some robbers. Apparently they were armed, so Crystal tried to fight back."</p>
<p>"Wh-what?" Gigi felt tears in her eyes, the reality starting to settle in. She left the safety of the staircase to go up to Janice, her hands already reaching for her. "Robbers did this?"</p>
<p>Janice winced at Gigi's tight grip on her arms. "Yes. In trying to protect Darius, Cystal was stabbed."</p>
<p>"Stabbed?!" Gigi felt like puking, but Janice was already pulling away.</p>
<p>"I'm so sorry Gigi--I need to get back in and help until the doctor arrives." Janice said breathlessly, squeezing Gigi's hands apologetically. She pulled away and headed for the linen closet, running back in with her arms full of towels.</p>
<p>Gigi exhaled sharply, falling to her seat on the stairs once her legs finally gave way. She was faintly aware of the bustle around her--there were more cries for the doctor once a disheveled man with wire glasses burst in, his suitcase at the ready. Gigi felt nausea sitting in the back of her throat.</p>
<p>What if Crystal...didn't make it? </p>
<p>Gigi only knew shreds of details, but a stab wound was still a stab wound. Gigi vowed to silently marry Darius without complaint or inappropriate thought of Crystal--as long as she would live.</p>
<p>Gigi felt her nose running and her tears dribbling like a child. She whimpered as she clumsily wiped at her face, the thought of Crystal no longer existing just too painful.</p>
<p>"<i>Please, Crystal</i>. Please be okay." She whispered into her damp, tear stained palms--a prayer hopefully to be plucked by someone out there.</p>
<p>"Genevieve?"</p>
<p>Gigi's head snapped up, to see Darius looking positively devastated. His bright blue eyes were starkly contrasted on his red, wet face.</p>
<p>Gigi stood and ran to him--if not only to comfort Crystal's closest friend, but at the end of it, her fiance.<br/>
"Darius!"</p>
<p>He fell into Gigi's arms like he was barely holding on at the seams. His body was warm and felt huge in her embrace, startling her tears from her waterline.</p>
<p>She gasped deeply as Darius made an agonized sound into her neck, a deep sob that made Gigi stare at the foyer chandelier in shock.</p>
<p>She finally rubbed his back and cooed into his ear as best she could, even though her own voice skipped and stuttered with emotion.</p>
<p>"I can't lose her, Genevieve. I..I can't! Why did she have to do this?" Darius muttered tearfully, his arms tight around Gigi. She sucked in a breath, tears flowing down her cheeks freely now.</p>
<p>"Because she loves you." Gigi said softly, petting at Darius' dark hair cautiously. It was hard to comfort someone when your own heart was breaking, too. </p>
<p>Gigi learned that Crystal had defended Darius, but in the end he snatched her gun once she'd failed and shot at the robbers himself. It was after she'd been wounded, so he probably looked feral enough for the robbers to retreat. </p>
<p>Gigi heard some steps shuffle about, and she pulled away to see the doctor speaking with her parents. She immediately tugged Darius closer so she could hear what he was saying.</p>
<p>"--between her ribs. It is hard to say what will happen now. She lost a lot of blood." Gigi swallowed thickly, her hands still in Darius' as they all listened intently. Janice was at his side, looking exhausted and unruly.</p>
<p>And still smattered with blood. Crystal's blood.</p>
<p>"Will she survive?" Darius' voice was strangled and breathless. The doctor's eyes were downcast as he wet his lips.</p>
<p>"She...might. If she makes it through the night, she'll have a good chance at recovery. Her odds can be calculated by a coin toss at this point." </p>
<p>Gigi tilted her head away, her hand covering her face as she sobbed softly. The Goodes looked properly disturbed by the news.</p>
<p>"C-can we see her?" Darius practically begged. "Is she awake?"</p>
<p>"Not right now, Miss Elizabeth is asleep. She needs rest for best results. I cleaned and stitched her wound, but other than that, we can only wait and make her comfortable." The doctor wiped his spectacles down and Gigi's father began thanking him and setting up payment. </p>
<p>Gigi felt numb.</p>
<p>They had to wait. Wait for Crystal to live, or for her to die. And Gigi's last conversation with her has been tearful and uncomfortable. Gigi would mourn for the rest of her days if those were her last words to Crystal.</p>
<p>Although asleep, Darius went into the room just to sit with her. He asked Gigi to come but she...couldn't. She was too afraid of crying at the sight and not being able to stop.</p>
<p>He kissed Gigi tenderly and went inside, where Alexis was still arranging things for Crystal's comfort.</p>
<p>Gigi looked on as the door clicked shut softly. She had a feeling that Crystal would wait for her to visit privately. Even if it fell on deaf ears, Gigi had to tell Crystal a few things before sunrise.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope u guys like this chapter!! Thank u so much for reading! ♡♡♡</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Darius ran his hand through his hair as he leaned against the piano, a jagged sigh ripping through his body. Gigi watched stiffly from her winged chair in the study.</p>
<p>"I just...the world will be a much sadder place without her." Darius said softly. Gigi clenched her jaw, willing her tears down as a fresh wave pricked her eyes.</p>
<p>"Yes. I very much agree." She whispered. Gigi twisted her shaking hands together tightly, looking at the clock on the far wall. It was nearly five in the morning now. Almost sunrise, and Crystal seemed to be doing alright. No lapse yet, at least.</p>
<p>"I think I would like to sit with Crystal privately for a while, is that alright?" Gigi said gently. Darius had just been shooed out by Alexis so she could clean down Crystal's torso of the blood still lingering. </p>
<p>Darius raised an eyebrow, but his eyes looked far off and sleepy. "Of course. I'm sure she'd like that."</p>
<p>Gigi nodded jerkily and forced herself up before she could second guess herself. She left Darius in the study, and hoped he wouldn't worry too much.</p>
<p>She knocked on the door softly to Crystal's room. Alexis peered out, her face obviously expecting Darius but softened at her own Miss Genevieve.</p>
<p>"Hello, darling. Come to sit with your friend?" Alexis spoke more tenderly than Gigi could recall hearing from her. Gigi nodded shyly.</p>
<p>"Can I speak with her...privately? Just for a short while, I'll be quick." Gigi pleaded. Alexis' normally steely eyes were kind as she nodded sadly.</p>
<p>"Yes, dear. I will stay on the floor, within earshot. Just call for me or Janice if anything out of the ordinary happens."</p>
<p>"Of course." Gigi said as Alexis rubbed her arm encouragingly, and slipped out. She held the door open, and Gigi's heart thundered as she switched spots with her.</p>
<p>The door clicked shut softly, and Gigi was alone with Crystal.</p>
<p>The light inside was soft, made only through the lamp burning at her bedside. The golden light cast over Crystal's face, and although she was battling for her life, she looked breath-taking.</p>
<p>Her wild red hair was a cloud on her pillow, and her face relaxed and awash with her lovely freckles. Crystal's arms were over the covers, her upper half bare except for ths gauze wrapping her torso.</p>
<p>Gigi flushed at the new skin, all smattered with freckles as well. She felt guilty for even noticing, but Gigi couldn't help but find her incredibly beautiful. Always.</p>
<p>"Hey you." Gigi said quietly, making her way to the bedside stool. Crystal was of course, silent. Gigi sat and threaded her hand into Crystal's for courage, but jolted slightly at the clammy flesh.</p>
<p>Gigi huffed softly, and laid her head on her free arm and stared at the woman. She felt tears already welling into her eyes at the sight of her, so small in the huge bed and so weak. So unlike her shining self.</p>
<p>"You had to go and be the hero, is that it?" Gigi teased softly, her thumb grazing her inner wrist. The heartbeat was slight, but still there. "I'm sorry to say that you can't get rid of me that easily." Gigi murmured into the sheets, a tear rolling down her cheek.</p>
<p>"Crystal."</p>
<p>Silence.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry about earlier. I don't know what's gotten into me." Gigi whispered, her hand travelling up to stroke her hair. The curls were so soft, she could just imagine pressing her face to them in a hug. "Well...I suppose that's not entirely true." Gigi exhaled.</p>
<p>"<i>You've</i> gotten into me. Into my heart. I'm so sorry, Crystal. I've made everything so m-much harder." Gigi sobbed softly, laying her head on Crystal's hip. "I'm a terrible fiance, a horrible daughter! Surely if falling for another woman won't send me to hell, disobeying my duties will."</p>
<p>Gigi pressed a kiss to Crystal's hand, and rubbed her nose along her smooth skin lovingly. "I wish you would wake up. And be alright. This whole engagement has been terrifying, but I've only made it this far because of you." She whispered. "I can't be without you, Crystal. I...."</p>
<p>Gigi told herself that she imagined the twitch in her palm, and the slight movement of the thigh under her head. She sniffled sharply and dared to put words into the world.</p>
<p>"I love you."</p>
<p>When Gigi felt soft fingers in her hair, she jolted up with her jaw hanging open.</p>
<p>Crystal Elizabeth smiled at her, with tears in her own sleepy eyes. She cradled Gigi's head carefully, tenderly.</p>
<p>"Gigi."</p>
<p>Gigi sat upright quickly. "Crystal! I, I should get someone--"</p>
<p>"Gigi. Give me a second. Shh." Crystal's voice was thin and Gigi had to strain to hear. When Gigi leaned in a bit, Crystal winced at the shift on the mattress.</p>
<p>"Oh, God! I'm sorry, I--"</p>
<p>"Did you mean it?" Crystal said, louder than before. Gigi's heart leapt in her throat. Had Crystal heard...?</p>
<p>"Mean what?" Gigi asked nervously, but already felt her bones melting at Crystal's expression. Crystal reached for her, pulling her arm gently to get her closer.</p>
<p>She raised a hand to Gigi's face, wiping away a tear. The young woman closed her eyes and leaned into the touch like she was starved for it. And truly, she was.</p>
<p>More tears bubbled up, but Gigi managed finally, "Yes. I meant every word. Every syllable..." She pressed a kiss to each of Crystal's fingers. "Every letter. Every breath."</p>
<p>Crystal closed her eyes, overwhelmed by emotion as Gigi trailed her lips up and down her arm, holding it and kissing her like she never would be able to again.</p>
<p>"I love you. I'm sorry, but I love you."</p>
<p>"P-please don't apologize. I-it may not be an ideal situation but..." Crystal laughed a bit hopelessly. "I'm so happy. I shouldn't be. But, I am."</p>
<p>Gigi carefully crawled up the bed, continuing her chaste kisses along Crystal's bare shoulders. It felt incredibly scandalous and somewhat treacherous, but so warm and sweet all at once.</p>
<p>Once Gigi was nosing at Crystal's jawline, she felt the throat below her bobbing and waiting for speech to come.</p>
<p>"Gigi?"</p>
<p>"Yes?" She breathed, fearing that she would now be pushed away, rejected, strewn out on the streets for her infidelity.</p>
<p>"I love you too."</p>
<p>Gigi gasped as if she'd been punched. Crystal chuckled flatly. "I'm sorry, but I love you." She repeated Gigi's earlier words as she threaded her fingers into Gigi's loose curls. The taller girl pressed her cheek to Crystal's bare collarbone, when a wild idea came to her.</p>
<p>She pulled away carefully, and once her eyes met Crystal's, they were magnetized.</p>
<p>Gigi carefully tilted Crystal's chin upward, smoothing her fingers over the soft skin there. Crystal let out a tiny sigh as Gigi pressed her lips to hers, and felt something entirely different than when Darius kissed her.</p>
<p>Crystal was soft, sweet, warm, and made Gigi's veins course. Gigi loved how she could feel Crystal smile into the kiss, and how she boldly nipped at Gigi's plump bottom lip.</p>
<p>She gasped in surprise, only to be chased by Crystal's caress. It was heavenly.</p>
<p>"Crystal." Gigi whimpered, her face hot. Crystal just kissed her deeper, Gigi's hands grasping for the other woman's. "Mmnn..."</p>
<p>It was all swept away when a knock came at the door.</p>
<p>"Lady Genevieve? Is everything alright in there?" It was Alexis.</p>
<p>When Gigi stared into Crystal's huge terrified eyes, her heart which once sung, crumbled in her ribcage. She squeezed Crystal's hand in assurance. "Yes, we are fine. I will be out in a moment."</p>
<p>Silence followed, and when Gigi looked at Crystal, she looked sadder than ever. Her beautiful, wet eyes landed on Gigi. Her thumb swiped over Gigi's kiss-swollen lips, Crystal's hand still entangled in her hair.</p>
<p>"You know we can never be together." Crystal whispered. Gigi swallowed thickly, bowing her head. "You are still Darius' fiance. And I am still his valet, and closest friend." Crystal winced either from the reality or her wound. "This would kill him."</p>
<p>"Crystal, you are everything I've ever wanted--"</p>
<p>"Stop." Crystal bit out. She wiped a tear from her cheek, but weakly allowed Gigi to catch the rest that fell. "We can't. I....I shouldn't have said anything."</p>
<p>Gigi clenched her jaw. "You almost died, Crystal. Okay? You would have died not knowing that I love you."</p>
<p>Crystal turned her head into her pillow, more tears on her face. Gigi couldn't bear it.</p>
<p>"Can you please go get Alexis? It--the wound hurts."</p>
<p>Gigi sniffled sharply and stood, making for the door. She turned to look at the woman in the bed before her, in all her strong will and beauty and goodness. Goodness where Gigi felt like the wicked one.</p>
<p>"I'm not going to let you forget that you love me, Crystal. Or that I love you. I hope you know that." Gigi said boldly. Crystal smiled weakly, sadly...hopefully. "Wedding be damned, I love you. And I'm not about to roll over and give up just yet."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys!!<br/>Thank u as always for the support ah! You guys really keep me going, and I think about your comments all dayyyy. Thank u for motivating me! Enjoy the update--we have some new (familiar) faces!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The ball was only two days away now. Which meant that everyone was very busy, so Gigi was free to visit Crystal all she pleased. </p><p>Often, Darius would join, of course. Gigi didn't mind, and honestly she felt like she was floating now that she knew Crystal loved her.</p><p><i>Loved</i> her.</p><p>Yet, those lovely feelings would wither at any mention of the wedding. Time was ticking, and Gigi and Crystal hadn't really thought past that point.</p><p>Gigi sighed softly as she thought about this, leaning over to pick some flowers to brighten Crystal's room. They'd carefully moved her upstairs and out of the bare guest room, back into her original quarters at the manor.</p><p>Gigi dodged the butlers scurrying around the ground, flowers in their arms and stacks of chairs being hauled about. Gigi clutched the lavender and lilies she'd plucked, hurrying inside and away from looming reality.</p><p>Gigi made her way inside and up the stairs, a smile already playing on her lips at the thought of seeing Crystal. She'd been healing very well; better than doctors hoped. She liked to think she helped Crystal heal, but maybe she was just stroking her ego.</p><p>"Crystal! How are you feeling today--"</p><p>Gigi pushed Crystal's door open, and nearly dropped her flowers.</p><p>Crystal yelped as she wrapped her robe around herself, but Gigi had caught sight of the swell of her breast and the bandages along her ribs. It looked like she had been examining her gauze by the window in what she thought was privacy.</p><p>"Gigi! You need to knock, silly!" Crystal laughed a bit nervously, tying her sash tightly.</p><p>Gigi was staring at a wall, her face as red as a tomato. "I. I uhm. Oh. I..." Gigi was mortified enough for them both.</p><p>Crystal just laughed, grabbing her shoulders to turn her away from the fascination of a blank wall. "Hey. Come here."</p><p>"I'm so sorry, Crystal. How incredibly rude of me. I'm so horrified." Gigi squeaked. Crystal just kissed her nose playfully, already taking the flowers from Gigi. She pressed them to her nose and winked at Gigi, hobbling back to her bed.</p><p>"It's okay, Gigi. Really. Come sit, please." </p><p>Gigi shook herself and moved to help Crystal get her legs on the bed. She labored a sigh, a line forming between her eyebrows.</p><p>"Are you alright? Do you need something for the pain?" Gigi said softly. Crystal shook her head, still smelling the flowers.</p><p>"No. You being here in enough." Crystal smiled prettily, and Gigi was breathless. "Where is Darius today?"</p><p>Gigi chewed on her lip. "He was helping out earlier, but I think he is in Father's study to do some work right now. He said he had some letters to write." </p><p>Silence fell upon them, and Gigi didn't want Crystal to say it...as she always did when Darius was mentioned. </p><p>"We should stop doing this."</p><p>"Crystal." Gigi said softly, taking the flowers back to replace the dying ones in the bedside vase. She sighed sharply through her nose. "I don't want to marry him. I need to call this whole thing off."</p><p>"Gigi, you can't--"</p><p>"I know Darius is a lovely man. He is kind and handsome. But I don't want him." Gigi said sharply, but softened at Crystal looking at her palms. "Can't we just run away together?" She only halfway joked.</p><p>Crystal chuckled. "Wouldn't get too far with me. I'm like swiss cheese with this hole in my side"</p><p>"You smell much lovelier than cheese, though." Gigi kissed her cheek playfully. Crystal's eyes were full of ocean skies, just like they were when she was thinking. Gigi kissed her lips in a chaste manner, but felt Crystal's fingers scrape her hairline.</p><p>"Gigi..." Crystal sighed, her voice slightly wary. </p><p>"Shh. Just be here with me for now." Gigi whispered between kisses. "I've waited my whole life for you, just let me enjoy you."</p><p>Crystal gasped as Gigi deepened the kiss--a scandalous move for anyone, let alone a closeted homosexual woman cheating on her male fiance.</p><p>Gigi shimmied on the bed, petting at Crystal's locks. It was down in waves, and Gigi would soon play with it or braid it as she loved to do.</p><p>"Just my luck, you are beautiful like an angel and speak poetry like one too." Crystal whispered, pressing her forehead to Gigi's. </p><p>Gigi wet her lips and looked down at their laps as they caught their breath. "Do you think you'll be well enough to attend the ball?"</p><p>Crystal shrugged. "Maybe for a while. I will sit most of the time. And oh, no corset for me."</p><p>"Lucky." Gigi teased.</p><p>"Yes, that's me exactly. Wounded and watching the woman I love dance with the brother I never had." Crystal trailed off. Gigi sighed, moving to kiss Crystal's neck. She could kiss her for hours.</p><p>Obviously Crystal was tearing herself apart over falling in love with Gigi. Gigi herself could see it. Crystal had wept many a time since their confessions to each other, all in guilt. She was cheating with her only family's betrothed. Gigi would have to soothe her everytime. She knew she should be responsible one and call it off to end Crystal's woes, but that seemed impossible.</p><p>"Save me a dance?" Gigi said gently.</p><p>"How would that even work?" Crystal said dryly. Gigi hummed.</p><p>"I'll think of something. I promise." Gigi kissed her once more, and wondered if anyone would notice if she stayed in this room all day.</p><p>--</p><p>On the morning of the ball, a woman walked up the cobblestone pathway to the Goode estate.</p><p>She wore all black, with only bolts of red here and there. She was in a traveling dress, but from the sleekness of her casual wear alone, she looked fashionable.</p><p>A taller woman trailed behind, her chin as high as her lady's and her back just as straight.</p><p>The woman in black paused near the entrance, glancing at her companion. She carefully slid the circular black lenses off of her nose, strands of icy blond hair tickling her tanned face.</p><p>"Let's see what sort of trouble Crystal is in, shall we?" She smirked, nodding at the door. Her companion smiled back, more fondly and less mischevious.</p><p>"I still don't know, Nicky. You wouldn't breathe a word of it to me. You cast her letter into the fireplace so quickly, we almost didn't get the address." The woman murmured. She was tall, had angular features, and dark hair pulled into a severe bun. She looked all business, but Nicky knew she had an unending warmth to her.</p><p>"That's because I'm a wonderful friend, Jackie. Now knock on the damn door." Nicky laughed, her cool eyes as cat-like as ever. "Let's meet this Gigi broad already." She said so quietly thay Jackie probably didn't catch it over knocking on the door. </p><p>--</p><p>When Crystal's invitees arrived (certainly not the first to, the manor's guest rooms were filling quickly), eyes shifted onto them curiously. Jackie asked where Miss Crystal Elizabeth was to a lovely blonde woman with pretty brown eyes.</p><p>"Oh! Ah, she is resting right now, actually. Let me go see how she is, if you don't mind. Miss...?" </p><p>"Doll. Nicky Doll. And this is my maiden and friend, Jacqueline Cox." Nicky said in her smooth voice. The girl looked intrigued by her accent and smirking red lips.</p><p>"I'm Janice. I work under the Goodes. Please, let me know if you need anything else during your time here. I will be right back." Janice said softly, and Nicky didn't miss the way her eyes twinkled at Jackie. The burnette beauty bit her lips to hide a smile.</p><p>"Oh, Jesus." Nicky sighed theatrically, Jackie swatting her upper arm with her friend's fan. "First Crystal, now you? The world crumbles! Bachelors weep in the streets."</p><p>"Oh shut it, you crude little fool. As if you can even speak on it." Jackie huffed, her cheeks pink. Nicky only chuckled.</p><p>"Nicky!"</p><p>The women turned to the staircase to see Crystal hobbling down the way, Janice at her side. Crystal wore a jacket over her shoulders and a loose dress--very pretty, but not cinched enough to be fashionable.</p><p>"There you are, my little dove! I've missed your smile so much!" Nicky gushed, reaching for her friend. Crystal's eyes were shiny and beautiful.</p><p>"I'm so happy you came! Oh!" Crystal said breathlessly, cradling Nicky to herself gingerly. She sucked in a breath when Nicky squeezed her.</p><p>"Darling, are you hurt? What's wrong?" Nicky soothed, touching Crystal's cheek with her gloved hand.</p><p>"I...yes. It is a long story. But I'm healing, I'll be fine." Crystal said gently. "Ah, Jackie! I am so happy you could come along as well."</p><p>Jackie hummed softly and took the small girl into her arms carefully. She pressed a sisterly kiss to her cheek. "Of course, my love. I would never pass on the opportunity to see you again."</p><p>Nicky and Crystal grew up as neighbors long ago. They lived near each other's huge estates as girls; the Dolls and Darius' parents in similar social circles so play dates were often arranged. It was once implied that Nicky would one day marry Darius. Crystal wasn't sure what ever happened to those plans. Perhaps they died at sea as well.</p><p>Once tragedy struck Darius and Crystal's home, they decided to leave the mansion and downgrade--still to a large home, but one that felt less empty. It was what they both wanted and needed. The memories of growing up happily as a big family was too painful.</p><p>They'd moved across the hills so that Crystal and Nicky only wrote one another. At that point, Jackie had been hired into the Doll household and was treated like a new sister, with open arms.</p><p>It was in Crystal's moments of grieving loneliness that she'd once pressed a kiss to Nicky's lips after far too many glasses of wine. She sobbed all night at how she was different, a pervert, a sinful creature. Crystal had begged Nicky not to leave her for what she'd done.</p><p>Nicky'd shaken her head, kissed her back, stripped her of her dress and tried to make her feel whole for once. It was a offering to someone she loved dearly as a friend, but Crystal knew she didn't love Nicky that way anyway. </p><p>Crystal had feared that it would ruin them, but it only strengthened them. They wrote each other about dipping their toes into the pool of anyone other than men...and it was amazing. Nicky still wrote on the occasional gentleman who charmed her to bed, and then the lovely woman every now and then.</p><p>Crystal truly had no one else she'd even dream of telling about Gigi, and the lovely disaster they'd made for themselves.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank u for your patience!! Also, excuse my errors as this is unbeta'd and typed on my phone with overgrown acrylics ah!! </p><p>Anyway, please enjoy the beginnings of the ball ♡♡♡</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Crystal took Jackie and Nicky to the garden since it was a rare sunny day, and there were too many people in the house anyway.</p><p>Nicky held her trembling hands as she caught Jackie up to speed--and then the new happenings as well. The stabbing ("Crystal Elizabeth! If you'd have died, I would have personally dug up your grave to kill you again!"), the confession from Gigi, the fleeting moments between them as the day of the wedding loomed nearer and nearer.</p><p>It felt good to talk about the situation aloud with someone other than Gigi--who just didn't know Darius, and thus didn't understand the complex feelings that Crystal was battling.</p><p>"I just don't see a way out of this, you see." Crystal murmured, her lap full of pine needles from the branch she'd been shredding nervously. "Either Darius gets hurt, Gigi gets hurt...or--"</p><p>"You get hurt." Jackie said softly. Crystal shrugged. </p><p>"I'm used to hurt."</p><p>"So is Darius, if you want to make that arguement." Nicky pointed out. "Why is his happiness more important than yours? If Gigi marries him, he will be happy but oblivious. He will be married to a girl that doesn't love him back. He will be living a lie."</p><p>Crystal sighed. She partway wanted Nicky to slap her and tell her to stop speaking to Gigi. Be the responsible one. Not to actually side with her dishonorable choices.</p><p>"Don't you want Darius to be happy? He could find another woman easily, I'm sure. One who loves him fiercely." Jackie said. "Perhaps as fiercely as you seem to love Gigi."</p><p>Crystal dabbed at her wet eyes until Nicky pressed a black hankerchief to her palm. "Crystal. You love her. Right?"</p><p>"Yes." Crystal whispered. She cupped her side, where her wound throbbed hotly. Nicky threw Jackie a look, and the tall woman sighed.</p><p>"I think that you need to talk to Darius." Jackie said quietly.</p><p>"I can't! I could never! In what case would that work? And the Goodes would hate me if I broke up the wedding and snatched up their daughter, for God's sake!" Crystal's voice was high and panicky. Nicky gripped her arm to calm her down.</p><p>"Crystal, you said you wanted no-nonsense advice. We are telling you what we think you should do. You are your own person, but we think that you deserve to be happy." Nicky kissed Crystal's curls as the redhead shook her head gently. "You do. And Darius loves you enough that he would probably free Gigi to you if it would make you happy. If he likes Gigi, he would let her go."</p><p>"He <i>loves</i> her." Crystal whimpered. "I don't want to let her go, he certainly doesn't either."</p><p>"Crystal?"</p><p>The women looked up to see a figure swathed in peony pink approaching them, her dark hair pinned at the temples but otherwise following behind her like a romantic cape.</p><p>Her eyes were wide and the color of seafoam on a sunny morning.</p><p>"Gigi." Crystal breathed, standing to greet her. Nicky and Jackie watched on as she limped a bit, but Gigi hurried to meet her before she went too far. Nicky's heart lurched happily as she watched Gigi look at Crystal. She could see her lips move as she asked Crystal how she felt today, and the careful way her pinky grazed along the other's hand.</p><p>"Come meet my friends." Crystal said, pulling her to herself. Gigi looked a bit shy, but beamed at the strangers as she approached.</p><p>Nicky and Jackie hugged Gigi and swooned over her, but there was the feeling lingering over them. The thought that they were all there for an engagement ball that they wished wouldn't happen.</p><p>--</p><p>"You look really nice, Crystal." Janice said gently, running a brush through her curls. Crystal scoffed.</p><p>"I look like a fool." She laughed dryly. Janice had to help her get ready because she was still a little tender in the side. Crystal tried to shoo her off, but Janice insisted and sent a male Goode butler to help Darius instead.</p><p>"You should be helping Gigi, shouldn't you?" Crystal sighed. Janice shrugged as she worked a tangle out of Crystal's matted curls, now less lucious since she'd been partically bed-ridden.</p><p>"Alexis is with her, she knows what she's doing, she's been dressing Genevieve all her life." Janice looked at her in the mirror. "And you, my dear, can't even button your back up." She pulled teasingly at the endless rows of buttons from her ribs to nape. Crystal was wearing a very lovely blue dress, embroidered gorgeously with glitter that shone like her eyes. But Crystal felt like ash was in her mouth rather than be excited.</p><p>"Just put me in a potato sack, it doesn't matter. No one will be looking at me anyway." Crystal said bitterly. She winced at her own snideness.</p><p>"If I may be so bold, Miss Elizabeth...why so sour? Is it your side? Shall I get your medicine?" Janice said with concern, her hands stilling.</p><p>Crystal clamped her mouth shut with a blush. She didn't want to be a dark cloud over the happy mood tonight. She sighed tiredly. "Yes please, Janice. I'm sorry. I guess I am a bit cross that I can't enjoy the night to the fullest."</p><p>Janice hummed sympathetically and brought her a glass of water and her tonic to drink. Crystal grimaced against the foul taste and downed the liquid.</p><p>"Anyway. I'm sure you are excited that your old friends are here." Janice said breathily. Crystal arched a brow. "Jacqueline sure seems smart. Smarter than anyone I've ever known, maybe!" A pink blush stood out on her tan freckles.</p><p>"She is. You should ask her about astronomy tonight, Janice. She will talk your ear off." Janice's resulting grin was too sweet to resist, and Crystal found herself smiling right along with her.</p><p>--</p><p>"You look so beautiful, darling."</p><p>Gigi looked from her vanity to the voice. Her mother was at the door, dressed decadently in a regal gold gown. She certainly played head hostess well.</p><p>Gigi bowed her head with a small smile. They were getting harder to fake these days. "Thank you, Mother."</p><p>Gigi's hair was pulled into a bun with braided intricacies, and her bangs were loose and framing her face charmingly.</p><p>Her dress tonight was a russet bronze, and shone just as brilliantly, if not more--than her mother's. She wondered dully if her father would wear a silver suit to match them. No, too garish.</p><p>"It'll be a great party, darling. Shall we go? Wouldn't want to keep Master Darius waiting." Her mother said, her fabric fan in full affect already. Gigi definitely felt the pressure--on her ribs and a looming feeling in her heart as well.</p><p>"Of course. Wouldn't want that."</p><p>--</p><p>Crystal thought the ball wouldn't be so bad. She could have some wine, visit with her friends, maybe dance a bit.</p><p>And try not to look at how heart breakingly beautiful Gigi was tonight. Crystal wanted to kiss her senseless, and maybe taste her collarbones and feel her smooth skin just under the bodice. Smell her rosewater perfume and sugar-sweet shampoo.</p><p>But then there was Darius, holding her hand and dancing with her, his eyes bright and sparkling. The Goodes beamed as they watched on, everyone positively eating up anything the couple did.</p><p>It stung. Almost like a knife between the ribs.</p><p>"Crystal." Nicky murmured, touching her chin gently to face her. The redhead fussed at the way Janice did her hair--it was a higher updo than normal, and her fly-away curls were tickling her obnoxiously.</p><p>"Mnnhrg." Crystal grunted childishly in response. Nicky chuckled.</p><p>"A group dance will be next after this waltz. Dance for me just once?" Nicky asked softly. Crystal pouted.</p><p>"Can I go to my bed chamber after?" She moaned.</p><p>"You should say hello to Gigi at least once first. She keeps looking over here." Nicky whispered. "She wants to see you just as badly, you know."</p><p>"I know."</p><p>When the song ended and men and women lined  along opposite sides of the ballroom, Nicky tugged Crystal to the tiles. Crystal noticed Jackie had wandered off.</p><p>Perhaps she was waxing poetry on astronomy to dear Janice. That thought at least made her happy.</p><p>The music began and Crystal looked up from her feet, spying a man with large sideburns watching her with a wide smile. His teeth were crooked and yellow, his skin weathered enough to suggest a very mature age. </p><p>She sneered in his direction immediately.</p><p>Crystal moved like clockwork, the dresses dancing around her and whispering at her heels. She saw a brief flash of bronze and nearly tripped.</p><p>"Woah there!"</p><p>Crystal fell into Darius' arms, and while she was somewhat resentful of him, she missed him. She had been avoiding him heavily for many, many...Gigi Goode related reasons.</p><p>"Look at you! Dancing your heart out after a little old near-fatal attack." Darius pressed nervously, swaying Crystal with the music. She scoffed.</p><p>"That can't hold me down, my dear Darius."</p><p>"So I have come to expect." He grinned. On the next change-up, Crystal dodged <i>Side Burns</i> and ran back to Darius, who chuckled happily.</p><p>"Having fun, Mr. Groom To Be?" Crystal forced herself to say. The resulting dreamy sigh made her wish she hadn't.</p><p>"It's been a fantastic night, Crystal. I fall more and more for Gigi every day. I am so happy that you get along with her too--it couldn't be a more perfect match!" Darius twirled Crystal carefully, then raised their clasped palms to the beat of the dance.</p><p>Crystal caught a pair of wide seafoam eyes trained on her, and looked away as if it burned.</p><p>Crystal changed the subject for her own sanity. "Did you see Nicky and Jackie yet?"</p><p>Darius stumbled a bit over his feet, and Crystal nearly fell over. He laughed nervously and hugged her closely. "Ah, no. I didn't know you invited Nicky. I haven't seen her in years."</p><p>Crystal raised an eyebrow suspiciously. "It's not been that long." But the dance tempo changed, and the men and women crossed the floor away from their partners for a new dance. Darius all but pushed Crystal away and went to his spot, his ears red and eyes nervous for some reason.</p><p>Crystal felt a warm arm pressed to hers on the women's side, and smelled rosewater.</p><p>"Are you well?" Gigi asked softly. Crystal looked at her carefully, almost afraid to. She was just too beautiful, too kind.</p><p>Gigi gently took Crystal's hand in her gloved one, squeezing it fleetingly. "You look so gorgeous tonight, Crystal."</p><p>"Oh." Crystal breathed softly. A warm blush spread on her nose. "Y-you, you look...like an angel. I've never seen anyone so perfect." Crystal kept her voice low and her eyes trained away to not cause attention.</p><p>She looked up just enough to see Gigi smiling gently, her eyes glittering.</p><p>The music began anew, and Gigi's hand slipped from hers.</p><p>"Don't forget about our dance."</p><p>They stepped into the fray once more, a flurry of limbs and petticoats and dresses. Crystal just focused on not stumbling; her head full of Gigi's soft smile.</p><p>--</p><p>It was when the toasting began that the invisible noose around Gigi's throat began to tighten more.</p><p>Unless she said something, this wedding was happening. Even if she said something, it was still probably happening.</p><p>Lord Goode was toasting to Darius in front of the ballroom now, bellowing proudly about the son he never had and always wanted. Gigi's jaw clenched as Darius--on her arm, looked on with misty eyes. The faceless strangers in the room smiled and cheered and drank to it all.</p><p>Gigi tried to find a familiar face; anyone. Everyone bled together like watercolors.</p><p>She most of all wanted to see Crystal. She wanted to hug her so badly, and kiss her sweet lips and play with the tendrils around her face. She'd seen her on and off between the crowd, but the red haired girl always looked tired and wary, keeping her distance.</p><p>Time was ticking.</p><p>"To the groom and his beautiful bride, our beloved Genevieve. We are so proud of you, my love. May your days be full of joy and love in this union." Lord Goode finished, just as a blur of sapphire blue moved in Gigi's peripherals. The bright shape moved along the wall near the windows, and Gigi hoped she could find Crystal before she moved to a new hiding spot </p><p>Gigi smiled emptily and sipped her flute of champagne, just as the rest of her faceless guests did. The music began again, people squealing and touching Gigi's arms and hair and back. Hands all over, touching the beautiful doll on display and ooh-ing and aah-ing. Darius kissed her cheek excitedly.</p><p>The noose tightened.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey all! I'mma try to make the updates a scootch longer bc guess what!! I'm almost done with the whole story ahh! </p><p>Anyway, please enjoy!! Thank u for reading!! Ps this chapter is big time sad girl hours haha ;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Crystal took her champagne flute out on the balcony, one of the many lining the huge ballroom. Guests were milling in as Lord Goode called for a toast and the music stopped, so Crystal felt like a fish travelling upstream as she squeezed out.</p><p>The night air felt soothing, and Crystal hadn't realized how hot she was until the coolness enveloped her. She shut the balcony doors behind the last straggler, and was finally alone.</p><p>Tears filmed her eyes, and she quickly downed her champagne to distract from it.</p><p>She should be in there, supporting Darius. Toasting to him and his future. But she was simply too wretched of a friend. </p><p>Crystal sniffed as she sat on a stone bench on the spacious balcony, setting her glass aside. She fiddled with the beading on her dress for a while, until the tears came again and spilled onto her lap.</p><p>"Oh, God." Crystal muttered, pressing her mouth to her palm desperately. She could hear cheers and bellows from inside, only seeing a golden glow from beneath the door.</p><p>She briefly wondered where Nicky and Jackie were. Hopefully enjoying themselves somewhat. Nicky had been swept away on the dance floor shortly before the toast, and Crystal had weaseled away to soak in her own misery.</p><p>Her head whipped up when she heard the balcony doors click softly. Crystal pulled out her fan to hide her tear stained face, but gasped when she saw who was joining her.</p><p>"Gigi?"</p><p>The girl was smiling, but it faded as she saw her loved one distraught. "Oh, Crystal. Are you alright?"</p><p>Gigi twisted the golden knob quickly, a small key there and gone in an instant. Their private seclusion was set, now.</p><p>Crystal inhaled jaggedly, and whispered, "No. I'm not."</p><p>Gigi took her in her arms then, as Crystal cried anew. Crystal had been teased in her life for being a cry baby, but perhaps now her heart felt some of the most intense pain, aside from her family's passing.</p><p>Gigi hugged her carefully, kissing her neck and hair, anywhere she could reach. "Crystal, talk to me." Her own voice warbled with emotion.</p><p>"I c-couldn't even watch the toast, Gigi. How will I watch the two of you live together? I... I simply can't!" Crystal cried. Gigi trembled a bit in her grasp, but shushed her softly and ran her hand down her back.</p><p>"You won't. I can't marry Darius."</p><p>"Then now's the time to say something, wouldn't you think?" Crystal snapped. "Or are you going to wait until the honeymoon?"</p><p>Gigi's eyes looked hurt. "You very well could say something too, you know! Darius is like your brother, why don't <i>you</i> tell him?"</p><p>"Stop it!" Crystal sobbed. Gigi's own face was pink with distress. "How can I be the one to ruin it? Ruin his life?" Crystal's words jumbled together. "Ruin it <i>all</i>?"</p><p>Gigi grimaced, her makeup smudged slightly from pressing against Crystal. She shakily took her hands. "Please don't push me away, Crystal. Please, you can't. You are too important to me, and I need you."</p><p>"I'm sorry." She said quietly, wiping at her cheeks. "My heart is just...so confused. And it hurts."</p><p>Gigi moved slowly, and leaned forth to capture Crystal in a gentle kiss. Crystal whimpered quietly, her hand stroking along Gigi's sharp jawline. She broke away to whisper into her temple, "I love you."</p><p>"I love you too, Crystal. I love you so much."</p><p>Gigi held Crystal for a while, until a melodious violin theme reached her ears from inside.</p><p>"Hey." Gigi said softly. "I owe you a dance, don't I?" She smiled like the sun rising, as she stood and gently tugged Crystal's hands. "Will you do me the honors?"</p><p>Crystal chuckled softly and followed her, their dresses large enough to press against eachother. Gigi slipped a hand around Crystal's hip, and the red-head rested hers upon Gigi's shoulder.</p><p>Gigi carefully intertwined their fingers, her eyes never leaving her dance partner's face. Crystal blushed from the attention, still sniffling from her ourburst.</p><p>Gigi swayed them to the gentle rhythm, leading them seamlessly. Even if it wasn't proper dance form, Crystal stepped in to lean her head against Gigi's collar, and sighed softly.</p><p>Crystal's eyes slid closed, and she revelled in the soft thump of Gigi's heart on her cheek. Gigi's hand rubbed up and down the small of her back, and the red-haired woman felt her face warm with delight.</p><p>It was a wonder how quickly Gigi could lift her mood. Crystal couldn't bear to think of returning to a time before falling for her, when she felt less whole and more alone.</p><p>"I want to stay like this forever." Crystal murmured. </p><p>"On a balcony? It might get chilly." Gigi teased. Crystal chuckled.</p><p>"On a rooftop, on a blimp, in a dungeon. Anywhere as long as you're there, Gigi." Crystal pulled away to kiss at Gigi's jaw, going at it with enough fevor to stilt the dance steps.</p><p>"Oh, darling." Gigi shivered as Crystal sucked on her lip gingerly, her hands tangling in the bronze dress pleats. Crystal just wanted to kiss Gigi from head to toe--her skin was smooth like cream and just as delicious. Excitement coursed through Crystal at Gigi's thin moan, lodged in her throat.</p><p>The two women jolted whem someone rattled the doorknob from inside. They watched it jiggle and confused murmuring on the other side.</p><p>"You should...go." Crystal said softly. Gigi frowned, her hand meeting her beloved's face.</p><p>"It hasn't been enough time. I need more time with you." She said desperately. Crystal extracted herself carefully, although it hurt to do so. </p><p>"I know. But this is your night, I'm sure they're looking for you." Crystal encouraged. She pressed a warm kiss to Gigi's lips and squeezed her shoulders. "Go on."</p><p>"Crystal."</p><p>"Miss Genevieve Goode." She tried to tease back, but her heart wasn't in it. "I love you, you know."</p><p>Gigi bit her lip. She really looked beautiful, like a glowing angel in the blue moonlight.</p><p>"I know." She whimpered.</p><p>"Good. I will see you later. Try to have fun."</p><p>And just like that, with a whiff of rosewater and her thin fingers slipping through Crystal's, Gigi was gone.</p><p>Back to the party, back to being Genevieve Goode, and back to Darius.</p><p>--</p><p>When light finally touched the Goode estate the day after the ball, the world felt different to Gigi and Crystal.</p><p>The first big landmark was over, and only a week remained. Time was ever-ticking.</p><p>"Are you sure you have to leave so soon?" Crystal asked hopefully as she helped Jackie with Nicky's endless luggage. For only one evening, she sure did pack excessively.</p><p>"I'm afraid so. I have to help Mother and Father with some business tomorrow morning, and I don't want to be too ragged from the trip." Nicky said, examining her lipstick in a compact as they loaded her carriage, in typical Nicky fashion.</p><p>"Well. Nothing to do about it then." Crystal sighed. Jackie lifted her chin gently with a finger.</p><p>"Will you be alright, Crystal? Did you...speak to Gigi last night?"</p><p>Crystal sighed. "Yes, but I can't say much was resolved. I still feel as lost as ever."</p><p>"Well, better figure it out soon, Sweetpea." Nicky warned. "Only six days left, right?"</p><p>"Right." Crystal looked at the bright blue sky, the sun still not seated high yet. "Did you see Darius last night?"</p><p>"No! Why? What did you hear?" Nicky asked so sharply that both Crystal and Jackie reeled back. Nicky smoothed a hand over her bodice and cleared her throat. "We shared a brief dance. <i>One</i> dance. It was...erm. Lovely."</p><p>Jackie threw Crystal a look and the blonde woman tittered at them both with frustration. "You two! Let's get going, alright?"</p><p>Crystal giggled just before a voice rang out. "Jacqueline! Wait!"</p><p>Down the stairs, Janice flew with handfuls of her dress. She perhaps had a bit more of blush on her cheeks than usual.</p><p>She hustled to Jackie, who was smiling softly and already leaning her way. Janice giggled breathlessly, clutching a small blue book with golden edges. "This is for you. I've read it front to back so many times, I want you to have it."</p><p>Jackie blinked her wide eyes. "Oh, Janice! Your book of constellations and their stories? Are you sure? I couldn't possibly--"</p><p>"Well, you can return it one day when we meet again." Janice insisted, pressing the gift to Jackie's chest. The tall woman smiled warmly and squeezed Janice's hand.</p><p>Janice's visit brought another face--Gigi watched from the top of the manor stairs as Janice hugged them goodbye. Gigi watched Crystal pat the door of the carriage, waving and squealing happily.</p><p>Nicky caught Gigi's eyes as the horse whinnied and pulled forth, her irises bright and twinkling. She raised a hand in a gentle wave, and a look that seemed warm yet held a warning.</p><p>Gigi nodded and waved back, hoping that her eyes spoke to Nicky. Crystal and Janice trailed after the carriage, calling out happily like children as Nicky and Jackie headed home.</p><p>--</p><p>The days went too quickly after that. Two days passed after the ball, and the wedding was right around the corner. The guests from the ball were still lingering for the week, making Gigi even more flustered at the crowded manor.</p><p>Honestly, Gigi was <i>beyond</i> flustered. She was panicking. And Crystal saw right through her perfect facade; her bright but dead eyes, her slight smile to show she was listening to something inane. Crystal didn't know what to do.</p><p>It was only five days now before the wedding. That is the night when Crystal followed Gigi down a dimly lit hall after one rehearsal for the ceremony.</p><p>Crystal hadn't had a single private moment with her since the ball, and kept throwing her hopeful and encouraging glances. </p><p>When Gigi messed up her rehearsal lines badly enough to make her mother snap at her, Crystal just wanted to take her in her arms.</p><p>"Come now, Genevieve. Don't waste all of our time. Do you know the words or not?" Lady Goode's words bit. Even Darius winced at the tone.</p><p>Gigi's bottom lip quivered as she shakily choked out her speaking parts. Her hands shook and her eyes were downcast, but she managed it.</p><p>Once Gigi was dismissed, Crystal held back for a few beats before scurrying off to comfort her. Crystal's eyes wandered the hall, making sure no one was paying much attention to her.</p><p>Gigi hurried to a narrow hallway with no lights lit, and pressed her face into her palms, her shoulders slumping. Crystal watched with a tender heart as her loved one cried so quietly she was silent, even from a few feet away.</p><p>"Gigi?"</p><p>Gigi looked up, eyes wide and cheeks wet. She looked like a terrified animal until she realized who it was. "Crystal."</p><p>Crystal took her into her arms quickly, Gigi folding into her helplessly. She trembled a bit and whispered into the crook of Crystal's neck, "I'm so scared, Crystal. I can't do this. I-I can't."</p><p>"Shh, darling. It'll be alright." Crystal buried the tips of her fingers into Gigi's elegant up-do, careful not to unfurl it. "I think we...need to talk more, love. About what's going to happen in a few days, okay?"</p><p>Gigi cried a bit harder at that, perhaps reading into it negatively. Crystal pulled away to kiss Gigi's tear-soaked lips, pulling her hips closer. "Aren't you the optimistic one? Come on now, Gigi." Gigi's seafoam eyes glistened as Crystal spoke to her softly.</p><p>"Leave your bedroom door unlocked tonight, okay? I'll slip in as early as I can."</p><p>Gigi perked up a little at the idea of alone time with Crystal, and smiled wetly. "Alright." They'd never done that before.</p><p>Crystal cupped her face and kissed her softly, sucking on her plump lip gently. Gigi smelled like fresh linen and tasted faintly of the wine from the rehearsal ceremony. Gigi inhaled sharply and touched the ends of Crystal's red curls. "Alright." Crystal whispered through a small smile.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oooooh I hope you like this chapter--hope it was worth the yearning! They deserve it ;)))</p><p>Thank you for all the motivation as always! Your comments fuel me so so much! Thank u for encouraging me to keep on keepin on with this story!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Crystal waited until most of the staff was retired for the evening when she peeked out her bedroom door.</p><p>The halls were dark, the side lamps burning dimly. She could hear some clattering downstairs in the kitchen, probably the crew still cleaning up dinner for the large array of guests.</p><p>The dinner table was now inhabited by people that Crystal didn't know, but the Goodes did. She usually sat next to Darius, and he helped her dodge uncomfortable inquiries about the robbing incident. </p><p>"Will you be well enough for the wedding?"</p><p>"Don't you think you should have let Master Darius take care of that? He's very brave after all."</p><p>"How many stitches did you require?"</p><p>Crystal was a bit tired of all the nameless faces, and did miss home quite a bit. She often fantasized about returning home with Gigi in tow, all decked in white. They could put lilies and peonies on the carriage. It would be lovely.</p><p>Crystal clicked her door shut, eyes wide and searching. She tiptoed to Gigi's room quickly and slipped inside without so much as a preamble knock.</p><p>"Gigi?" Crystal whispered. The woman in question laid in bed, a book in her hands. Her hair was down, and she had sone charming reading glasses on. She tossed the worn leather to the bedsheets and took them off at the sight of her visitor.</p><p>"Oh, you came! Come here will you?" She reached out happily as Crystal crossed the room. She giggled squeakily as Gigi pulled her down to kiss her bright grin.</p><p>"Of course I came, Gigi. Of course I did." Crystal snuggled in, laughing breathily like a child. Gigi wrapped her arms around her with a chuckle, hugging her close. "Oh!"</p><p>Crystal winced as Gigi squeezed her, the taller girl startling back. Crystal smiled sheepishly. "Stitches are still a little sore."</p><p>"I need to be more careful." Gigi murmured, running a palm along Crystal's face. Crystal kissed her hand in response.</p><p>"You're fine. Lay with me?"</p><p>Crystal was wearing one of her fancier night gowns, a mint julip one that hugged her chest with pleats and flared out dreamily. Gigi wore something baby blue and silky, it looked beautiful on her skin.</p><p>Gigi gasped softly as Crystal mouthed at her throat, her dark hair splaying across her pillow. She made sure not to worry the skin enough to leave any trace, merely licking, kissing, and running her teeth along the porcelain skin. Crystal daringly cupped her hip through the bedding.</p><p>"I th-thought you wanted to talk?" Gigi teased, her tone dazed. She shivered prettily as Crystal kissed at the tender juncture of her jaw.</p><p>"Mmn...yes. But I haven't kissed you nearly enough lately." Crystal muttered. She pulled away to look at Gigi's expression, one of exhaustion but happiness bubbling underneath. "I'm going to try to talk to Darius tomorrow."</p><p>Gigi's eyes were wide. "Really? What..what do you plan on saying?"</p><p>"That part, I'm not so sure. Maybe tell him it's...too sudden?" Crystal grasped for an idea, but it all sounded weak. Gigi pouted.</p><p>"I don't know if that'll be enough."</p><p>"We could both talk to him?" Crystal pressed. Gigi played with a loose string from the knitted throw over their hips.</p><p>"And say what? That we are in love?" Gigi said flatly.</p><p>"It's the truth." Crystal insisted. Gigi pressed a kiss to her shoulder in apology.</p><p>"I know. I just am still scared. I don't see my parents budging, is the biggest problem." Gigi looked up, pressing her bare shoulder to Crystal's more firmly. "I just don't want to lose you. I feel like marrying Darius is the only option where I still get to see you and I'm not thrown onto the streets by my parents." </p><p>Silence followed, the only sound in the room being Crystal's hand stroking up and down her beloved's hip. The whisper of fabric soothed them both.</p><p>"I would never let you live on the streets, Gigi." Crystal said. Gigi laughed a little dryly, and pressed her face to Crystal's collarbone for lack of something to say.</p><p>Gigi's hand slipped over the bare skin of Crystal's shoulder, and the taller girl flushed at what she was about to do. She ran a firm hand over the front of Crystal's bodice, feeling the soft flesh pressing against the thin fabric.</p><p>"G-Gigi." Crystal practically panted. Gigi shivered and cupped Crystal carefully, kissing her collarbone wetly.</p><p>"You bring out something in me, Crystal. Something I've surpressed for years. C-can I touch you?" Gigi leaned back to look into Crystal's sapphire eyes, which were wide and glassy. Neither woman knew much of how to touch the other, but with trembling hands and shaky whispers, they wanted to try.</p><p>"Yes. Yes, please." </p><p>Crystal shivered as Gigi's hand gently pulled at the straps of her nightgown. Gigi kissed her feverishly, her eyes watering at the overwhelming sensation of touching Crystal this intimately. </p><p>Gigi carefully pulled Crystal's bodice down, her small breast spilling from it. She gasped thinly as Gigi shyly touched her, her fingers skirting across her nipple. Gigi felt her head getting lighter as she listened to Crystal's low sounds.</p><p>"Gigi, I....I--"</p><p>"Talk to me." Gigi whimpered, her lips pressed to Crystal's as she spoke. She pulled the top of her nightdown down more, letting it pool at her freckled hips. Gigi couldn't stop her hands as they splayed up Crystal's sternum, letting her hands fill with her.</p><p>"Your palms feel so hot on me, I think I'm burning up." Crystal huffed. Gigi moved her leg over Crystal's hips under the covers, revelling in her body heat.</p><p>"Me too, Crystal. M-me too."</p><p>Gigi threaded her fingers into Crystal's bright locks, tugging at the roots until more whimpers left Crystal's mouth.</p><p>"L-lock the door." Crystal managed. Gigi kissed her once and practically ran to the door to do so.</p><p>She turned to her love on the bed, her heart hammering as Crystal slid out of her nightgown. She tossed her hair over her tanned, freckly shoulder as she watched Gigi with wide eyes.</p><p>Gigi swallowed thickly. "You are so beautiful. I can't stop looking at you."</p><p>Crystal smiled so bright that it hurt, but in the best way. "As are you, darling. Let me see you, now. Please?" </p><p>Gigi twisted her fingers together as her heart pounded. "No one's ever...you know." She blushed deep pink down to her neck.</p><p>"It's alright, Gigi. There's no pressure. I just want to touch you and see you, if you'll allow it." Crystal said, her voice husky paired with a small smile. Gigi felt breathless as she undid the button at the nape of her neck.</p><p>Her nightgown fell to her ankles, leaving her only in her panties. She stared at Crystal as she shimmied them off as well, never breaking eye contact. Crystal's eyes flickered down her body once she stood straight.</p><p>A small gasp left Crystal's lips. "You are so gorgeous. You're...unreal." Her eyes glistened as she looked back up to Gigi's face. "Gigi." She managed, as if to express her impatience that she wasn't already back in bed.</p><p>Gigi went to her, Crystal already reaching out. She fell in a heap of smooth skin and nervous laughter. Crystal's hands travelled up her hips and into her hair. Crystal sighed jaggedly, her nose tucked into Gigi's long dark locks.</p><p>"You feel so lovely against me." Crystal wheezed. She could feel Gigi's heartbeat against her.</p><p>Gigi's hands tucked around Crystal's ribs, ever so lightly exploring the silky skin. Her thumb grazed over Crystal's gauze--once packed and a large patch, now just a palm-sized bandage. Crystal made a small noise in her throat.</p><p> </p><p>"Did I hurt you?" Gigi kissed all the skin she could reach. Crystal chuckled, catching her lips. </p><p>"No, never. It feels so good when you hold me." Crystal insisted. "Let me return the favor."</p><p>Crystal pressed her mouth to Gigi's shoulder, kissed chastely, and then slowly trailed her fingers down her stomach. Gigi shuddered when her love's fingers drifted to soft hair and wet skin. Gigi let out a soft, punched sound.</p><p>"C-Crystal--"</p><p>"Let me know if it's too much. Are you alright?" Crystal whispered. Gigi rolled to her side, feeling like she was split open and flowers were blooming from her heart. It felt so good, frighteningly good. </p><p>"Y-yes. That feels so--<i>ahn!</i>"</p><p>Gigi arched her back, tears in her eyes. "B-be careful, Crystal! Your wound--"</p><p>"I'll be fine. Shh. Keep your voice down." Crystal teased gently, slipping into Gigi deeper until she moaned once again. She pressed her face to the pillow, her legs twitching.</p><p>Gigi tried to clear her head enough to put her trembling fingers on Crystal, but her mind was melting with the pleasure of being touched for the first time, and by the person she loved most.</p><p>Gigi gasped thinly as Crystal pulled the sheet away, which had been covering the taller girl's body. Crystal pressed wet kisses to her sternum and chest.</p><p>"Crystal...I love you." Gigi could only think to say. Her eyes slid closed and a tear escaped. "I want to be in your arms forever." Gigi's hands slipped around Crystal's hips, shyly stroking all the skin she could find. She longed to touch her below, but her arms felt like jelly anytime she tried to move.</p><p>"I-I have to confess," Crystal said breathily, her fingers pressing into Gigi. She stiffened at the intrusion, but Crystal soothed her and kissed her neck gently. "You won't exactly be a virgin on your wedding night now."</p><p>"I don't care. I don't. I only want you. Oh! God--" Gigi babbled, more tears flooding her eyes. She clamped Crystal's hands between her thighs as a strange pressure built in her core. She panted as a perfect light burst from her heart, and it felt like she was being lifted.</p><p>Crystal's lips were on hers, her slightly sweaty body pressing in. Crystal ended up pressing a palm to Gigi's mouth to stifle her cries.</p><p>"Crystal." Gigi said weakly, her chest rising and falling. The red haired woman snuggled in close, her eyes blown wide and fascinated.</p><p>"That looked like it felt good." She teased. Gigi giggled, her hand dancing up Crystal's thigh. </p><p>"It did. Let me show you."</p><p>Although Gigi had to be coached, she was a fast learner. Crystal seemed more in-tuned with her desires, as opposed to the wide-eyes curiousity Gigi had.</p><p>Crystal came with a pillow between her teeth, her hand clutching Gigi's palm to her hip, and Gigi's lips along her wounded ribs. Crystal had never felt something so sweet and satisfying as Gigi Goode.</p><p>The two plopped to the sheets, legs tangled and cheeks flushed. Gigi was already reaching for Crystal's warm embrace, moments later. Gigi felt her eyes slipping closed as Crystal ran a hand up and down her naked back, the soothing motion like a spell.</p><p>"I should probably get back to my room." Crystal murmured into Gigi's hair, who whined like a child.</p><p>"Not yet. Stay a while longer. Please?"</p><p>"Mnm. Just a bit more." Crystal said softly. Her eyelids were heavy, too.</p><p>"Good." Gigi smirked lazily. "I love you, Crystal."</p><p>"I love you too, darling. My darling Gigi." Crystal whispered, the warmth too sweet to extract from. She never felt so content in her life.</p><p>"I wish I could marry you one day." Gigi said sleepily, dreamily. "I want to be your wife."</p><p>Crystal hummed into her lover's long locks, her fingertips grazing the small of her back. She brought one hand to Gigi's, and hooked her pinky around Gigi's ring finger.</p><p>"In sickness and in health. For better or worse...I'm always going to be yours. Don't ever forget." Crystal whispered, the room now dark and quiet except for their fluttering hearts. "I will love you for the rest of my life. Will you have me?"</p><p>"I will. I mean...I do." Gigi giggled sleepily, her hands cradling where Crystal held her ring finger, like a cherished object.</p><p>Crystal fell asleep with "I do" sweet on her lips, and had never felt happier inside their own little world.</p><p>Yet, the real world lingered outside, and had bright blue eyes which easily pressed to their empty keyhole and saw their nude embrace.</p><p>The real world began to shift, unbeknownst to the lovers in their makeshift wedding chapel among the sheets.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Crystal woke up before the sun rose, and grabbed her nightgown from the floor and slipped it on. Gigi continued to sleep, her face pressed to her pillow and her lips adorably parted.</p>
<p>Gigi really was the most beautiful woman Crystal had ever seen. She resisted the urge to pinch herself at the thought of sleeping with her last night.</p>
<p>Crystal hummed under her breath, allowing herself a kiss to Gigi's temple before she slipped out into the hallway.</p>
<p>She scurried back into her room, a smile breaking out on her face as she slid into her own bed. Crystal sighed happily into her pillow and thought of the dimples on Gigi's face when she grinned, and how smooth her skin was against hers.</p>
<p>The thought of Darius twisted like a knife in Crystal's wound, stinging anew. Yes, she loved Gigi. Yes, Gigi loved her back. But what now? Were they to leave all their kisses behind closed doors? What about Gigi and Darius' future family? Was it enough for Crystal to live life trailing after Gigi?</p>
<p>Crystal sighed deeply, wetting her lips. She willed herself to sleep a while longer, at least until an appropriate time for breakfast.</p>
<p>Hours later, Crystal got ready for the day, humming to herself as she coiled her hair and slipped into a soft emerald dress. She wasn't sure what was on the agenda today, but she wanted to be comfortable and ready for anything.</p>
<p>Crystal wiped off her dopey smile when she left her bedroom, her gloved fingertips pressing to her grin. A hand fluttered to her breast (pushed up a bit more than normal, for unrelated reasons to last night, of course) and she sucked in a breath choppily.</p>
<p>Some footsteps rang to her left, and she glanced up to see Darius, clad in a chocolate brown suit. His hair looked a bit disheveled, and his eyes rather intense. They seemed to glow like blue fire.</p>
<p>"Oh, good morning, Master Darius! How did you slee--"</p>
<p>"What the <i>hell</i> is wrong with you?"</p>
<p>Crystal's breath caught in her throat, her eyes wide. Surely he didn't mean what she thought, and she wasn't about to out herself. She pressed her back to her door. "Darius, I don't know what you mean--"</p>
<p>"You seduced and slept with my fiance."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Crystal's world stopped. Darius had been gripping her upper arm, and his fingers tightened. Not enough to hurt, but enough for her to know this wasn't a nightmare.</p>
<p>"I...I--"</p>
<p>"I saw you in her bed last night. I went to Genevieve's room to--"</p>
<p>"To what?" Crystal bit out. Darius faltered, a blush on his face, but his expression soon pinched with anger once more. "How dare you. Why do you have to go for every girl who walks by? You, you--<i>whore!</i>" Darius hissed, his eyes welling up with tears. It was as if the words hurt him to say, but it hurt more to hear.</p>
<p>Crystal felt like she'd been slapped.</p>
<p>"You tricked her, didn't you? Genevieve is a good woman. And you tricked her into bed--on the week of her wedding? To your best friend?" Darius's voice cracked, his tears finally falling. "H-how could you do this to me, Crystal? Why are you so...sick? I had turned a blind eye to your perversions, but this--"</p>
<p>"<i>I'm not sick!</i>" Crystal cried out, her fists clenching. "It's who I am, not some disgusting--perversion or illness!"</p>
<p>Darius snorted, his smile cold. "Well, I would be just as betrayed if you were a man, Crystal. The fact is, you took my future wife to bed. And for that, I will not forgive you." Darius turned on his heel, his hand running through his hair. </p>
<p>Crystal so badly wanted to shriek, "She doesn't even love you!" But she had hurt Darius enough. This wasn't meant to be undone. Her heart felt mangled. Crystal wiped at her cheeks, feeling how hard her hands trembled.</p>
<p>"Oh, God." Crystal whispered to herself. "Oh God, God." </p>
<p>Should she wake Gigi? What would Darius say to her? What if Darius turned her away from home? What if watching Gigi from afar, in her loveless marriage was now not even a possibility?</p>
<p>Crystal felt her heart tearing in two, and her breathing become uneven. </p>
<p>She didn't know what to do.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Gigi had a dress fitting. She wasn't very pleased, as it left little room to sneak off with Crystal. She would be spending one of her final days of freedom with her mother and Janice.</p>
<p>Janice hummed happily, a spring in her step as she brought the dress into the room, where a seamstress and Lady Goode stood. Gigi looked out her window, clad in her corset and ruffled undergarments.</p>
<p>She kept watching outside, as if Crystal would cross the lawn. She just wanted a glimpse of her darling smile or rosy cheeks.</p>
<p>Gigi flushed a bit at the memory of Crystal in bed last night. Of her wild orange hair, her curvy hips, her grazing her teeth over the fair flesh of Gigi's breast. Thankfully no marks were left behind; Gigi'd already checked before the fitting.</p>
<p>"Come now, Genevieve. Let's make sure everything is nipped in properly." Lady Goode called softly.</p>
<p>Gigi sighed through her nose, pulling her arms up to ready heself to be swathed in pearl white.</p>
<p>The fabric felt cloying and heavy on her body, the corset tight and immovable. Gigi gasped thinly as the dress was zipped and fastened like a strait jacket.</p>
<p>Gigi knew she had to lay down the groundwork. She had to plant the seed of the idea, but it already felt hopeless. Lord and Lady Goode already loved Darius and called him 'son' already after all.</p>
<p>"Are you excited, Gigi?" Janice whispered, her fingertips grazing the delicate scallop details of the dress. Gigi swallowed, her eyes flickering to her mother, who was happily fluffing her veil. </p>
<p>"To tell you the truth, Janice," Gigi swallowed, her heart thundering, "Not terribly. I'm marrying a man whom I have no feelings for."</p>
<p>Gigi waited for the shoe to drop. Janice's eyes were wide, her mouth parted in shock. Gigi's mother stormed to her side as Janice struggled to respond politely. </p>
<p>"Genevieve Georgina Goode! What on earth are you talking about?" She seethed. Gigi stared at her mother's glinting ice-green eyes. The corset felt so tight.</p>
<p>"I--I just don't love Darius, I--"</p>
<p>"Well, you have a whole lifetime to fall in love now, don't you? Now bow your head so I can fasten your veil on--"</p>
<p>"Mother!" Gigi pulled away, her tone sharp.  Lady Goode looked furious; Janice and the seamstress suddenly began busying themselves from afar with shaking hands. "Didn't you love Father on your wedding day? Weren't you excited to marry him? To spend eternity with someone you hold dear?"</p>
<p>Lady Goode's eyes softened, but only slightly. "I love your father. But on our wedding day, I was yet to fall for him indefinitely. Our marriage was also arranged, you know this, darling. I came to love him dearly, as you will love Darius." She chuckled fondly. "You are just getting cold feet is all."</p>
<p>Gigi felt her face flush hotly. "I don't know, Mother. I don't see Darius like that--"</p>
<p>"It isn't up to you, Genevieve. Your marriage is a union between families. You are marrying Darius in a few days, whether you love him or not." Lady Goode cupped Gigi's face in one cold hand in a firm grip. Gigi felt embarassed, intimidated tears beading in her eyes.</p>
<p>"Oh, Genevieve. Always so dramatic. Calm down, my dear, everything will be fine." She said softly, kissing her daughter's forehead. Gigi gasped as a tear fell down her check. Lady Goode wiped it with a small sound. "Shh, it's alright. It's alright."</p>
<p>"It's n-not." Gigi sobbed. Her mother pressed tissues to her cheeks, and just chided her for crying on her new gown. "It's not. I can't."</p>
<p>Lady Goode pinched Gigi's cheek harshly until she cried out, wincing away from her mother.</p>
<p>"Hush now, girl. Even if we have to tie you to a chair at the altar, you are getting married. Now quit acting like a child and put your veil on."</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Gigi sat in the garden after her mother took pity on her to release her. Gigi twirled some lavender in her fingers, her eyes a bit sore from crying. She knew she had acted bratty towards her mother, but she saw now that she wasn't about to budge. </p>
<p>Gigi tossed the flower into the grass, next to where her mauve day dress sprawled around her. </p>
<p>It was hopeless.</p>
<p>"Genevieve!"</p>
<p>Gigi winced when she saw Darius approaching her from afar, waving above his head. He wore a smart chocolate suit, and eyes were bright blue in the afternoon light.</p>
<p>"Master Darius. How are you?" Gigi automatically held out her hand for him to kiss, her eyes downcast. He settled next to her on the grass, crossing his very non-casual pant legs.</p>
<p>"Oh, I'm alright, darling. Bit of a rough morning, but good now that I am with you."</p>
<p>Gigi hummed absent-mindedly, her eyes surverying the greenery around her. She wished Crystal would suddenly appear to save her from the company. </p>
<p>Darius hooked their fingers together, and she threw him a tight, forced smile. A look of relief seemed to wash over him.</p>
<p>"May I kiss you, love?"</p>
<p>Gigi faltered. Any kisses except Crystal's were so bland, it was nearly unbearable to taste Darius' mouth on hers. But she nibbled the inside of her cheek and nodded anyway.</p>
<p>Darius kissed into her mouth, slowly at first, but deeper quite fast. Gigi stiffened as his slick tongue slipped into hers, and she resisted pushing him away.</p>
<p>Gigi shut her eyes tightly as Darius gripped her hips, pulling her in. Gigi pressed a hand to her own chest, trying to calm herself as Darius kissed her more feverishly than he ever had.</p>
<p>"Darius, I--" She gasped out, tilting her head away to catch her breath. Darius gently took her hand, kissing her wrist softly.</p>
<p>"Oh, Genevieve. You are so flawless. Can't you feel how much I want you?" He placed their joined hands high on his own thigh, and Gigi jerked back in shock.</p>
<p>"What are you doing--!" She pulled away, but Darius' hand held fast onto the small of her back.</p>
<p>Darius made a soothing sound. "Genevieve, we are to be married in only a few days, what harm can it--"</p>
<p>"Stop it, Darius! I don't want to touch you!" Gigi said a bit hysterically, smoothing her hair down and keeping her eyes off of him. But instead of looking embarassed or mad, he looked dissapointed.</p>
<p>"So it's true." He muttered.</p>
<p>Gigi swallowed thickly, her heart beating from her chest. "Wh-what?"</p>
<p>"Genevieve, can I ask you something?"</p>
<p>Gigi watched him with wide, glistening eyes. His expression was calculated, like he knew something she didn't.</p>
<p>"Are you attracted to me?" Darius asked softly.</p>
<p>Gigi's mind whirred. Should she lie? If she said she was, what if he wanted more physical affection? Instead, she blurted out, "Not really." She gasped softly at her own admission. "I, I mean--"</p>
<p>"Is it just me or all men?" Darius leaned in, his eyes sharp. Gigi felt the familiar noose tightening. She wanted to run.</p>
<p>"Darius, I don't know what you're insinuating."</p>
<p>"I'm insinuating that I know about you and Crystal."</p>
<p>Gigi stared at Darius as his hair ruffled in the wind. Her jaw clenched and her hands tightened in the grass. Her fate was sealed. She let her eyes slide shut, and she murmured in a defeated tone, "And what do you know?"</p>
<p>"That you laid with her last night even though you are engaged to me." Darius' voice was thick with near-tears, but Gigi kept her eyes closed. She felt her heart lodging into her throat, like she would puke it out.</p>
<p>Finally Gigi opened her eyes and stared at Darius, her vision blurring and her cheeks flushing. This was it, Gigi's chance to stop the wedding. She would either lose it all or win all she ever wanted. It would do her no good to back pedal now.</p>
<p>"Do you know that I'm in love with her?" She whispered.</p>
<p>Darius looked absolutely heartbroken. He sucked in a breath and his vision wandered to the forest and trees beyond the manor. Beyond it all. The pink tears in his eyes made his otherworldly blue irises glow. Gigi had always liked his eyes, perhaps only because they looked a bit like Crystal's.</p>
<p>"You love her?'</p>
<p>Gigi's eyebrows pinched together as she nibbled at her lip until she tasted copper. She simply nodded. </p>
<p>"Is she tricking you? Tell me the truth, Genevieve. I can help you out of this." Darius said seriously.</p>
<p>Then, Gigi laughed. For the first time in a long while, laughed heartily with Darius at her side. The man next to her watched on like she was a loon.</p>
<p>"I never want to be out of love with her." Gigi finally managed between giggles. "I wouldn't trade her for the whole world." A shiver ran down her spine at the admission, speaking of Crystal so freely to someone beyond closed doors. "I feel like myself when I'm with her. I've had my happiest hours in my life with her." Gigi cried happily, the sun on her neck and chest as she gazed at the sky with tears on her face.</p>
<p>"I've always wanted someone like her. Always dreamed of her, before I even knew her. I am willing to marry someone I don't have romantic feelings for just to catch a glimpse of her." Gigi gasped for breath, turning to Darius finally. His mouth hung open minutely.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry I hurt you. It was not my intention." She wiped her face dry of the joyful tears, her fingers resting at her mouth. "I fully intended to make you happy, make my parents happy. But Crystal makes <i>me</i> happy. I know how selfish that is, but." Gigi swallowed thickly. "I-I haven't ever been happy, I've learned."</p>
<p>Darius sniffed, and he reached out to wipe Gigi's last few tears. She smiled into his palm, her heart light. Perhaps things would be fine after all.</p>
<p>But then, as quick as he came, Darius stood and briskly walked off. Gigi watched, stunned, as the reality of what she'd just admitted weighed on her. Darius knew. </p>
<p>What if he was off to expose them both? Cast Gigi from her home, and Crystal from his family?</p>
<p>"Darius!" Gigi called out, her voice a bit mangled. His head bowed as if he was wiping his face, but he did not falter in stride.</p>
<p>Gigi's world may very well be crashing down around her. But if it were to burn and crumble, she wanted her last moments to be with the one she loved.</p>
<p>She had to find Crystal.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Gigi eventually spotted Crystal in the gazebo, where they'd spent that rainy afternoon together all those days ago. It felt like a lifetime ago, now.</p>
<p>"C-Crystal?" Gigi's anxiety bubbled up as she called out to her. Crystal had been sitting with her face in her palms, and shot up at her name.</p>
<p>Gigi's breaths were labored as she hurried to her lover, her awful news already on her lips.</p>
<p>"Darius knows!" Both women cried out at the same time, followed by the same beat of confusion and horror. Crystal blinked.</p>
<p>"Wh-what do you mean he knows? What did he say?"</p>
<p>Gigi wiped her forehead nervously. "What did he say to you?"</p>
<p>"He saw us last night!" Crystal blurted, her hands tight in Gigi's grip. "He saw everything and accused me of...tricking you and being a...a, whore." Saying it loud made the sting hurt even more.</p>
<p>"Oh, Crystal." Gigi whispered, kissing her cheek softly since no one was around in the greenery. "I'm so sorry he said that. Oh, my love."</p>
<p>"Shh, I'm alright. Just, tell me what how you know now." Crystal murmured into Gigi's soft hair.</p>
<p>"He just told me her knew about us. And uhm." Gigi flushed, her hands now sweaty as they gripped Crystal. Her eyes were wide and beautiful aa she waited to Gigi to continue. "I told him I love you."</p>
<p>"<i>What?!</i>"</p>
<p>Gigi rushed to explain. "It's just, I wanted him to know it was all because you're important to me! That I love you. I didn't cheat on him for nothing, or in spite!" Gigi's breathing hitched. "I am so damn<i> tired</i> of crying all the time! I just want everyone to go away and leave us be!" Tears fell down the young woman's face. "It isn't fair."</p>
<p>Crystal calmed down and watched Gigi's lower lip tremble as she looked downward in distress. The cool wind picked at Crystal's hair, tugging the spirals from her low braid.</p>
<p>She raised a hand to coil her pinky around Gigi's ring finger once again. Gigi blinked, remembering Crystal's words from last night.</p>
<p>"It's not fair, Gigi." Crystal soothed. "But I am in it for the long haul now. I love you and will protect you, alright? I won't let you down."</p>
<p>Gigi sniffed sharply, her eyes slightly hardening. "I won't let you down either, Crystal. I promise."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>We have arrived!! ;) Enjoy the chapter everyone!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gigi hadn't seen Darius in nearly 48 hours. </p><p>The wedding was the day after next, and Gigi hadn't even spoken to him since she'd revealed herself. Did he leave in anger? Would he abandon Crystal at the Goode manor like that? It seemed too simple.</p><p>Lady Goode eventually told Gigi that Darius had gone back to his estate and would be back in time for the wedding. She smirked knowingly, which made Gigi a bit ill.</p><p>"Distance makes the heart grow fonder, my dear. The next time you see him, you will be Darius' wife. Isn't that exciting?" She chirped at her daughter. Gigi was tired of crying, but she put in a last ditch effort to let her mother know that she did not want to marry.</p><p>Lady Goode scolded her once more, and even slapped her when she got especially emotional. Gigi had stiffened with shock, and although her mother apologized and embraced her, she felt so numb.</p><p>She shakily kissed her mother on the cheek, her tears drying on Lady Goode's skin. Gigi's breathing was heavy still, but her mother sent her to bed after offering her some tea in apology.</p><p>Gigi politely refused.</p><p>Thankfully, Crystal had seen Gigi ascend the stairs with wide eyes and trembling hands, and followed her silently into her bed chambers to dry her tears and kiss her to a calm.</p><p>--</p><p>"I will only see the moon twice more before I'm married to Darius." Gigi mused, staring out her open window. The gauzy curtains quivered in the night air.</p><p>Crystal kissed up Gigi's back, her lips traveling up the expanse of milky skin. She worried a little tan freckle with her tongue, feeling Gigi melt in her grip.</p><p>"Can we not speak about him while I am naked in your bed?" Crystal whispered. She smiled softly, her fingertips skittering up and down Gigi's curves. "Perhaps I can distract you as I did earlier."</p><p>Gigi sighed, falling to the bed sheets to gaze at Crystal. Her hand wove into her hair, and she watched Crystal's eyes stare at her lovingly.</p><p>Gigi was so happy to know more about Crystal now. For example, she knew that Crystal had fallen face-first against a counter top as a child, thus she had a scar running through one eyebrow.</p><p>She knew that Crystal wore perfume that smelled of roses. She knew that Crystal loved spiced foods. She knew how Crystal liked her tea and how much she loved to wander the garden.</p><p>She knew how soft Crystal's curls were at the nape of her neck, and how she had endless freckles that Gigi loved to lick and kiss. She knew how Crystal stiffened before she reached an orgasm, how she made breathy sighs through her nose. And how her skin tasted.</p><p>Gigi felt Crystal's hand cup her forehead, brushing the hair back so she could kiss her there gently, like it would be the last time. Crystal always kissed Gigi like it was the last time.</p><p>"I love you." Gigi whispered, her eyes closing. Crystal's hands wandered over her curves, and it felt nice; comforting. "Whatever happens in a few days, you will always be my one and only."</p><p>"Oh, so sentimental and serious Miss Gigi is tonight." Crystal teased, kissing Gigi's closed eyelids. "I love you too, darling. I love you too."</p><p>Crystal showed Gigi how her mouth felt on her that night, and Gigi cried more like she vowed she wouldn't. Crystal kissed up and down her side, her slightly calloused hands gripping Gigi for dear life.</p><p> They both felt the overreaching feeling that this would be their last night together, as Gigi would probably have special traditions for her final night unmarried. Gigi was quite sure that her mother, Jan and Alexis had some silly evening planned for her last night of freedom.</p><p>Gigi laid with her head on Crystal's hip, her fingers dancing around the tiny tender wound on Crystal's side.</p><p>It was now healed into a little red slit, but her stitches still remained. It was a wonder how such a small wound almost robbed Crystal of her life.</p><p>"Should we run away together?" Gigi whispered, not for the first time. She moved her mouth to the tan skin of Crystal's belly and kissed the softness chastely.</p><p>"And go where? Do what?" Crystal said softly, her hand in Gigi's locks. Gigi shrugged.</p><p>"An island somewhere. And we'll catch fish and sit on a dock. We'll build the walls ourselves."</p><p>Crystal was silent for a moment. "I can't tell what Darius is thinking. But I am positive his absence has to do with us." She breathed in deeply. "I have a feeling that the wedding will have some surprises."</p><p>"They can't physically make me say 'I do.' I just won't say it. I won't." Gigi pouted so cutely that Crystal giggled.</p><p>"I have a feeling you won't need to, darling. We'll know soon enough."</p><p>--</p><p>Gigi cracked her eyes open on the day of her wedding, and stared at the ceiling for a long time. She waited for Janice or Alexis to come wake her and probably start the hour long process of getting her ready to walk down the aisle.</p><p>She still hadn't seen Darius since her confession to him. And she hadn't laid with Crystal that night, so her bed felt too big and cold.</p><p>Gigi held onto the hope of ending the day without a ring on her finger--just Crystal's pinkie on her hand. That's all she ever wanted until her time was up.</p><p>Only Crystal.</p><p>Cheering and clamour rang into the bedroom eventually, and the women all around her pinched her cheeks and congratulated her. They then whisked her away to a large room than her bed chamber to get ready. The wedding still wasn't for hours, but Gigi saw she would have a lot to endure today. She wished Crystal was there.</p><p>Janice gave her glances that seemed to say she knew something, but stayed silent. Gigi cast her eyes to floor and wondered what would happen.</p><p>What if Darius just showed up, and then what? Gigi realized she was putting a lot of faith in Darius' hands for someone she cheated on.</p><p>What was Darius thinking? Gigi clutched the pearlescent fabric in her hands but got scolded for wrinkling her wedding dress.</p><p>Gigi felt a light sheen on sweat on her forehead, and her eyes felt crossed. Standing on a pedestal in front of a mirror to appease her family and wait staff made her feel dizzy. </p><p>Her corset also felt the tightest it'd ever been. Gigi's breaths were mere whispers of air, as her lungs were pressed together violently.</p><p>"Gigi, are you alright?" Janice whispered once Alexis and Lady Goode were out of earshot. Her soft hands took one of Gigi's, and her pretty brown eyes glistened. </p><p>Gigi just stared at her blankly, and shook her head. She felt like breathing was too hard. Gigi let out a tiny gasp, her anxiety clawing up her ribcage. </p><p>"What can I do?" Janice asked eagerly. Gigi wanted to cry, but she felt fresh out of tears.</p><p>"Nothing. I'm just...very scared." Gigi whispered. "I don't want to do this."</p><p>Janice's eyes got wet quickly, and her clasped hands went to her own chest as if contemplating something.</p><p>"Do you want me to see if Miss Elizabeth can come in and help?" Janice said gently.</p><p>Gigi stared at her. "Why--how..."</p><p>Janice blushed prettily. "I know you two get along, Gigi. And I hope you aren't too cross, but Jackie..."</p><p>"She told you?" Gigi wasn't mad at all. She was just surprised and thankful to have another ally in this situation. "I just-- yes. Can you please see if Crystal can come see me?"</p><p>Janice smiled warmly, albeit a bit sadly. "Of course." She was out of the room in an instant and Gigi felt like she was choking on her own air.</p><p>--</p><p>Crystal watched Darius straighten his jacket from across the room, flowers in her hands and in her hair and every corner of the manor.</p><p>She sat on a chair, a little unsure what to do since anytime she tried to help, she was told to rest. Crystal hadn't been the best valet since she'd been stabbed, but it made sense.</p><p>Darius' butler and some other faceless men helped him straighten his tie; a thick ascot that covered his whole throat. His hair looked carefully crafted to be windblown, and small details in his suit made his eyes pop with color.</p><p>He looked very handsome.</p><p>Crystal still hadn't spoken to Darius since he'd arrived, always surrounded by guests or butlers. He seemed to be acting like nothing odd had happened. But Crystal wanted to know what to expect, what kind of heart break she should be anticipating.</p><p>Crystal reached for some pocket squares on a table next to her, seeing her chance. She politely squeezed into the circle of people, holding the color swatches up to his chest.</p><p>"Hmm...definitely the light blue, wouldn't you agree?" She said gently. Darius watched her, his eyes wide but wary.</p><p>"Yes. Good call, Crystal. Thank you." He went to take the pocket square, but Crystal leaned in as he did. </p><p>"Can I please talk to you? Please?"</p><p>Darius sighed heavily. "Crystal, now's not--"</p><p>"Darius, there won't be another time, please understand that." Crystal said desperately, clutching his suit lapel. Darius looked very tired and worn, but nodded after a pause so long, that Crystal feared rejection.</p><p>"Let's go to the balcony."</p><p>Crystal didn't miss the way the butlers murmured amongst themselves as they headed toward the balcony. Surely they thought Crystal was about to confess her love to Darius or something.</p><p>If only it was that simple.</p><p>Darius shut the door behind them, and the cool afternoon air filled Crystal's lungs. She tried to calm her heart, but its erratic beat seemed to be all she could hear as Darius looked at her.</p><p>"Go ahead." He said softly. "Go ahead and tell me to call it off."</p><p>Crystal didn't dare look away from Darius' gaze, not sure what she had to prove to him. "I just don't want you to think I did anything out of jealousy. Darius, you know I love you." Crystal said gently. Darius was the one to look away. Crystal took that as the approval to continue.</p><p>"I didn't want to fall for her, alright? I'm sorry it had to be her, but I can't control my heart." Crystal spoke softly. "I can't make you do anything. You can go in there and still marry Gigi," Darius winced at the nickname he was never permitted to use--"But know that I will always love her. You can kick me out, but I will never stop thinking of her or loving her." Crystal heaved a choppy sigh, her voice thick with emotion. She swallowed it down and let the air quiet for Darius' response.</p><p>"Crystal, I did a lot of thinking on my trip beyond the manor. And yet, I am literally about to marry her and I am still unsure of what to do or feel." Darius said warily. Crystal could see shadows under his eyes.</p><p>She didn't shy away when he reached for her hand. "I do know that I am sorry. I accused you of terrible things and called you wretched names. You deserved none of that." He pressed his mouth to her hand sorrowfully. "I didn't have the full story then. But I do now."</p><p>"You do?" Crystal asked.</p><p>"Yes. Genevieve loves you, and you love her. What part am I to play in that?" Darius shrugged sadly, and Crystal felt hope clawing in her throat.</p><p>"You mean--"</p><p>"Miss Elizabeth? Pardon the intrusion." Janice's face peered behind the door, her brown eyes wide and apologetic. </p><p>"What is it, Janice?" Darius asked patiently, even though Crystal was livid at the bad timing. </p><p>"I'm so sorry, I wouldn't interrupt if it wasn't urgent." Janice said. "Lady Genevieve is asking for Miss Elizabeth. She is having trouble getting ready."</p><p>Crystal pressed her lips together and glanced at Darius, as if to ask permission. Darius looked like he aged a few years.</p><p>"Go then. I will see you at the ceremony."</p><p>"Darius, what about--" Crystal tried. Darius flicked his hand at her dismissively.</p><p>"Please just go! I am getting a headache. I will talk to you later, Miss Elizabeth." Darius pushed past Crystal and Janice, already fidgetting with his jacket.</p><p>Janice touched Crystal's arm. "We should go. Gigi is feeling overwhelmed, I believe."</p><p>Crystal nodded and let Janice lead the way.</p><p>--<br/>
"We should get moving to the grand hall, darling." Gigi's mother said softly.</p><p>Gigi wanted to scream. Crystal and Janice weren't even there yet. "Please, just a few more moments, Mother! I'm not ready yet, and Janice isn't here."</p><p>Lady Goode cooed at her like she would a child, and Gigi felt her blood boil. "Come now, Genevieve. You are just nervous. You look perfect."</p><p>Gigi felt like her corset was made of stone as her mother and maids led her out of the room. She felt utterly trapped with all the bodies around her, elbows bumping and heels clicking.</p><p>Gigi felt her mouth go dry at the smell of flowers. A maid near her held her bouquet. Gigi felt nauseous, and her head was swimming.</p><p>"M-mother--"</p><p>"Genevieve, hush now. Just walk." </p><p>Gigi felt her eyes blur, and her palms were sweaty--she felt like she was melting onto the floor. "Gigi!"</p><p>Gigu turned her head, her feet still moving as Crystal and Janice hurried to her side. Janice pulled a maid away to allow Crystal near Gigi.</p><p>"Crystal! Oh, I'm so happy to see you!" Gigi gasped breathlessly, her mother watching like a hawk at her side.</p><p>Crystal smiled charmingly, and patted Gigi's under-eye where a tear had beaded. "Gigi, you look so stunning."</p><p>"Th-thank you--"</p><p>"Genevieve, we will be late. Hurry along, move your heels." Lady Goode snapped, casting a glare at Crystal. The red head didn't even spare her glance, her eyes only for Gigi.</p><p>Crystal threaded her arm into hers, and was close enough that Gigi could smell her perfume. She felt her spine relax, and a small smile play over her lips.</p><p>"I'm so happy you're here." Gigi whispered. "You look like an angel." </p><p>Crystal smiled and squeezed her hand. Crystal was dressed in a light jade dress--she was in her first corset since her attack. Soft mauve flowers and embroidery trailed up her bodice and around her neck and arms. The light colors made her bright hair, twisted up in loose braids--as brilliant as ever.</p><p>"Oh, me? I don't think there are even words for your beauty, Gigi." Crystal smiled, her eyes a bit wet. Gigi squeezed her hand, her chest tight.</p><p>"I love you." Gigi mouthed silently, her mother not looking her way. She was too focused on which hall to hurry her daughter down now.</p><p>"Here is the door to the grand hall." Lady Goode cut in. "All who are not in the bridal party may be dismissed." Her cold eyes landed on Crystal expectantly. "Get Genevieve her bouquet."</p><p>Gigi's hands twisted in Crystal's, the whole group watching them. Gigi gaped like a fish, trying to grasp for any excuse.</p><p>"I understand. I will see you in a bit, Gigi. O-okay?" Crystal said shakily.</p><p>Gigi looked at her; her truest, purest love and most dear friend. Gigi just wanted to hold her and run away, far away. </p><p>Crystal bounced onto her toes and pressed a quick kiss to Gigi's cheek and stepped away to find her seat.</p><p>Gigi's lungs were pressed thin like parchment as Crystal walked off, the click of her heels deafening. Gigi only heard white noise, like the roar of a wave on the shore.</p><p>They didn't get out of the wedding. </p><p>Gigi was about to lose Crystal.</p><p>Gigi was about to marry Darius.</p><p>"Here you are, love." Alexis pressed the bouquet into Gigi's cold, clammy hands. "Lady Genevieve?"</p><p>"Come here, dear. They are about to open the doors." Gigi's mother's voice wafted in the air. She was slightly aware of her father appearing to take her arm, and flower girls--children she didn't know, shuffling near her feet.</p><p>"Darling?" Lady Goode wiped at her daughter's tears, her expression disturbed at her pale complexion. Gigi's mouth hung open, her breathing deep and odd as her mother fixed her veil over her pinkened eyes.</p><p>"It's h-hard to breathe." She managed, but before anyone could prod Gigi further, shattering loud organ music bellowed down the hall. Gigi startled, more tears falling from her face. "Oh..."</p><p>The doors swung open, to reveal peonies and ribbons and drapery. So much that it looked like a far off fantasy world, made up of only pastel pinks and cremes and rich greens.</p><p>Darius was at the end of the carpet rolled out for her. She was moving, her heels crushing the flower petals littering her pathway.</p><p>Gigi felt like she didn't remember how to breathe anymore. It was a distant memory now. The shapes before her washed into each other.</p><p>She spotted a red head of hair, a shock of color in the room. Crystal sat at the front corner pew, tears already wet on her face. </p><p>She smiled the saddest, prettiest smile that Gigi had ever seen. </p><p>Gigi's feet stopped, her head light and her limbs cold. She vaugely heard her mother hiss something, and her father tried tugging her along carefully.</p><p>Gigi stared at Crystal long enough for the red head to look concerned, and then fearful, as if Gigi was pulling some stunt.</p><p>But no, Gigi's body just wouldn't go down the aisle further. Sweat trickled down her neck, and her eyes began to roll into her head.</p><p>Crystal calling her name out was the last thing she heard before her vision went black, air left her lungs, and she tumbled down onto plucked peony petals all over the floor.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I'm sure she'll be awake any moment."</p>
<p>"Well, is the wedding off? How can we reschedule this? We have all the caterers and the musicians. Not the mention the guests!"</p>
<p>"It'll be fine, dear. The guests understand, they saw it all."</p>
<p>"Oh goodness. How embarassing. I swear, if this child pulled this stunt on purpose--"</p>
<p>Gigi's head throbbed terribly. The pain behind her eyelids was deep and sharp all at once. Her limbs felt like noodles, and she wished she could slip back into slumber rather than feel the discomfort. When her eyes cracked open, she saw gray.</p>
<p>Gray on one side, and her mother on the other. Gigi swallowed what felt like a rock in her dry throat. Why was her vision so muddled? Her heartbeat spiked in confusion.</p>
<p>"M-mother?"</p>
<p>"Oh! Genevieve! You are awake." Lady Goode clutched her arm. Gigi realized she was laying in her bed, still in her wedding dress but with it loosened. Her corset was still on, but the laces mercifully undone. "Do you remember what happened?"</p>
<p>Gigi breathed in deeply. "I fell down?"</p>
<p>"Yes, and hurt your head, darling. Hopefully you don't get a scar through your lovely eyebrow. Luckily, no blood got on your dress."</p>
<p>Gigi made to sit up, her hand cupping her facial bandages. She could feel a dull pain above her eye as she touched the cotton taped down gingerly. "Oh..."</p>
<p>She remembered the dream-like horror of walking down the aisle, something she had always dreaded. And then the world was just slipping off her axis and blackening completely. </p>
<p>A sharp knocking came at the door, and all three Goodes looked to it. Gigi was fairly certain that Janice was in the corner, but was obscured by her eye covering and positioning.</p>
<p>Whoever was knocking entered the door without much preamble or sense of manners, but Gigi was glad for it.</p>
<p>Crystal's shock of red hair stood out in Gigi's pale bedroom. It was a familiar sight, but usually her curls were laid upon Gigi's pillow, strewn out in the after effects of their loving sessions.</p>
<p>"I--hello, Lord and Lady Goode." Crystal said like an after thought, her hands already flexing to hold Gigi in her arms. Gigi wished she would run to her, she wanted her warmth and the sweet floral smell that always clung to her neck. </p>
<p>"Miss Elizabeth, please. This is a family matter, we need to discuss--"</p>
<p>"Let her stay." Gigi said boldly, but flushed when curious eyes fell on her. "I just want to hear how Darius is doing." She bit out a lie quickly.</p>
<p>It was enough for her parents and a hovering Janice to back off and deal with their guests, now standing by after seeing the bride split her head on a pew. Lady Goode fanned herself dramatically as she beckoned Janice behind her to held with damage control.</p>
<p>"Gigi, are you alright?" Crystal finally hurried to her, and  helped her sit up a bit. Gigi leaned towards Crystal like a sunflower to light, sighing when she cupped her face gingerly. "I was so frightened when you fell. I could tell you weren't well when I left you." She nibbled her lip. "Damn it all, this whole day. When I saw the blood--I...I was so scared, Gigi." Crystal's eyes were wide, and her fingertips trembled.</p>
<p>"Crystal. Oh..." She leaned up, begging for a kiss her slightly groggy state. "I'n sorry I scared you. My corset was too tight." She pressed her lips to Crystal's neck, sucking the soft skin like it quenched her.</p>
<p>"Oh, Gigi. Lay back down, we shouldn't--"</p>
<p>"I'm so <i>tired,</i> Crystal. Aren't you tired?" Gigi said softly, stroking her lover's arm.</p>
<p> She pressed a kiss to the delicate skin of her inner wrist. "I just want to be with you. I just want to take you out on a carriage ride. I just want to buy you flowers at the market, and try on huge silly hats at the boutiques with you." Gigi threaded their fingers together, pulling Crystal to sit on the bed and join her fantasy.</p>
<p>"I want to kiss you on the pier, and watch the sun set with your head on my shoulder. I want to get a small cat and live in a cottage by the water with you." Gigi closed her one good eye and smiled. "I want to marry you."</p>
<p>Crystal exhaled with a grin, looping her pinky around Gigi's ring finger as always. "I want all of that too."</p>
<p>Just as Gigi was leaning up for a kiss, both of their faces alight, another knock was heard at the door.</p>
<p>"C-come in?" Gigi called, pulling away from Crystal. </p>
<p>Then, in entered Darius. </p>
<p>He blushed at the two of them, his eyes suddenly everywhere else. "Oh, I am terribly sorry to intrude."</p>
<p>"You aren't. Please, come sit." Gigi said gently, gesturing to a chair next to her bed. Crystal was a little pink on her perch on Gigi's bed, but she didn't move.</p>
<p>"Genevieve, are you alright? What happened?" Darius asked. Gigi flexed her fingers, wishing Crystal would hold her hand.</p>
<p>"I think I was just overwhelmed. My dress was making it hard to breathe is all." Gigi explained again. "I don't know what will become of the wedding now, however."</p>
<p>Darius' mouth set into a line, his palms rubbing together slowly. Both women watched him with tension in their hearts.</p>
<p>"Nothing will become of our wedding. I will not marry you, Genevieve. I can't."</p>
<p>Crystal did grab her hand then. Gigi gasped softly, her head throbbing. "What do you mean?"</p>
<p>Darius rose to walk to the window, which could be seen as an animal stalking his prey. With the information he had, he could banish Crystal away and marry Gigi nonetheless, so why wasn't he? Yet, 
Gigi didn't feel like Darius had negative intentions, he seemed almost...hopeful. Relieved.</p>
<p>"We were not meant to be." Darius whispered, looking out the window. "I told myself I was falling for you, Genevieve. And I think I really was, a bit. I was just going to smile and nod and I would finally have a family to call my own."</p>
<p>Darius turned from the window to look at Crystal and Gigi, who had barely breathed since he began speaking.</p>
<p>"It was silly of me to think I didn't already have a family. And one I haven't been treating very well." Darius said softly, falling slowly to one knee next to Crystal. She watched with wide eyes as he gingerly touched her hand.</p>
<p>"Crystal, <i>you<i> are my family. I don't need a big manor and more butlers, or a big hall to live in, or a prestigious name. I am so sorry I have treated you like a traitor simply for finding love with a woman that I could not." Once Darius was finished, his face was flushed and eyes shiny. Crystal bore a shy smile and hand her hands clenched desperately around his own.<br/>

"I-I don't understand." Crystal managaed. "What were you planning on doing if Gigi hadn't fallen at the wedding? St-still marry her?"</i></i></p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>Gigi felt unease at the thought. Did she have her too-tight corset to thank for saving her from an unhappy future? Was that truly what fate boiled down to?</p>
<p>"I was going to stop the wedding myself." Darius said seriously. Gigi saw Crystal's jaw fall open through her peripherals. Crystal whispered, "What?"</p>
<p>"How else could I? Everyone was already there. The decorations paid for, the guests seated. All I could do was announce a break off of the engagement before getting married, once Genevieve walked down the aisle. It just had to happen. I can't do this to you, Crystal."</p>
<p>Crystal looked close to tears now, her breathing shuddering softly. "Wh-why would you do that for me?"</p>
<p>Darius laughed wetly and reached up to hold Crystal's face gingerly. "Because you are my sister, my family. You have risked it all for me, including your life, and your happiness. Your relationship with Genevieve is something I will never have with her. You both deserve to be happy. If I can help, I would be a fool not to do so."</p>
<p>"Oh, Darius." Crystal exhaled and grabbed for the man, embracing him heartily. Gigi pressed a hand to her lips in shock as Crystal hooked her chin to his shoulder. Wetness shimmered on her cheeks as she laughed joyously.</p>
<p>"I love you, Crystal." Darius murmured into her neck. </p>
<p>"I love you, Darius. You don't know how much this means. You are setting us both free." Crystal pressed her lips to Darius' temple with a wet smack.</p>
<p>Gigi didn't want to dampen the hopeful mood, but something hung over her darkly. "What about my parents?"</p>
<p>Darius and Crystal pulled away, Darius' eyes a bit hesitant. "Genevieve, if you truly want to lead a life with Crystal, you must leave this place."</p>
<p>Gigi knew it to be true, but it still stung to hear the harsh reality. If she wanted Crystal and to run away from this wedding, she had to abandon her caged life for freedom.</p>
<p>"Okay." Gigi said quietly. Crystal's fingers pressed to the nape of her neck gently, an assuring pressure. "Okay." Gigi said a little louder, more sure.</p>
<p>She loved her parents, and were grateful to them--but they sacrificed her life for money, essentially. Her life had been planned to be married off for some land and noteriety. She couldn't feel torn up for long at leaving her tight upbringing to live a life with Crystal.</p>
<p>"You'll have to leave now, then." Darius said matter-of-factly, pulling out a pocketwatch. Crystal spluttered in shock.</p>
<p>"Now? What? How do we do that?" Crystal cried. Darius reached out to clasp her hand and Gigi's as well, calling their attention to the matter at hand.</p>
<p>"Yes. You two are going to go on the honeymoon tour that I had planned months ago for myself and Genevieve." He flushed softly and smiled wryly. "Good thing you two are fond of each other. The boat to the island leaves in about an hour. You will have to hurry there and escape the guests. Crystal, start packing some of Genevieve's things--and you'll have to get something for a couple days too."</p>
<p>"Wh-what? This is so sudden--are you serious, Darius? This isn't a farce?" Gigi said weakly, patting at her dampening forehead. Darius shook his head, his eyes sly yet kind.</p>
<p>"It is no farce. I want you two to have the moments that you have always wanted, do you understand? I am done being the spoiled rich boy--this is finally a  decision I am proud of. I want you two to be happy. I want my <i>family</i> to be happy." Darius said gently, cupping Gigi's face and thumbing at her cheekbone tenderly. She smiled shakily; this fantasy too splendid to be real. </p>
<p>"I shall retrieve you from the honeymoon cottage in three day's time, once the rental is over and the guests have gone. I will try my best to throw the Goodes off of your trail, so nobody comes seeking you out." Darius explained, suddenly ruffling around the room, moving to Gigi's desk by the window. "Do you have some parchment, a pen?"</p>
<p>"Top drawer." Gigi instructed, and then had the items pressed to her hands. Her head was whirring.</p>
<p>"You should write something to your parents, Genevieve. Just tell them you ran off--enough so they know you aren't harmed. They won't know I helped you escape to the island."</p>
<p>Crystal watched with wide eyes, her arms full of Gigi's nightgowns, hovering over an open suitcase. She tried to keep moving to help Gigi prepare for their impromptu getaway.</p>
<p>"Are we going to have to go out the window?" Crystal asked breathlessly. Gigi's hand shook around her pen as Darius helped Crystal pack.</p>
<p>"No, no--you will have to change and I will escort you two out the back. Let's hurry now, you won't want to miss the boat."</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Gigi's heels clipped against the hallway tiles, hurrying along with Crystal at her side. Both the women and Darius wore large, garish hats fit for a wedding, and no one cast them a glance.</p>
<p>The people they did pass were deep in their champagne glasses, and a jolt of fear shot through Gigi as she wondered if her parents had gone to her room yet. She'd locked it behind her, so at least it would take a moment for them to find that she'd escaped.</p>
<p>"Through here. Let's go." Darius said quietly, tipping his top hat over his eyes further as he gestured to a narrow staircase, which would spiral down to the garden entrance.</p>
<p>The three of them crowded down the staircase--currently unused as mostly only the staff wandered the area. </p>
<p>"Almost there." Crystal whispered, her lips moving minutely under the rim of her navy wide-rim hat. Gigi nodded and tried to keep her suitcase from banging against the walls.</p>
<p>"Just--oh!" Gigi called out, as someone running up the stairs had crashed into her chest. Out of instinct, Gigi reached out to grab the stranger's hand to prevent her from falling.</p>
<p>"Gigi?"</p>
<p>Gigi's heart leapt in her throat as she stared into Janice's big brown eyes. She blinked in shock and confusion as she stared at Gigi, clad in a light blue travelling dress, hands full of luggage.</p>
<p>Once her eyes fell to her hands, it clicked. "You're leaving." Janice whispered. It was not a question. Crystal threw Darius a terrified glance over Gigi's shoulder.</p>
<p>"I have to." Gigi said softly, her eyes wet. She would miss Janice most of all; she didn't feel wonderful for leaving her good friend behind.</p>
<p>Janice smiled softly and nodded. "I understand. I hope you find your happiness. All of you." She grinned through glassy eyes and looked at the three of them. She reached up to press a kiss to Gigi's cheek, right beneath her eyepatch.</p>
<p>"I know we will meet again, darling. Now go." Janice said tearfully. She squeezed Gigi's upper arm, and finally stepped aside.</p>
<p>"Thank you, Janice." Gigi gasped out, hurrying down the stairs. "Thank you!"</p>
<p>The three ran across the garden; the amount of people around them far less than before, so they broke out in a run. Crystal reached for Gigi's wrist as she stumbled on her heel.</p>
<p>Darius helped Gigi into the carriage, following in beside her. The door shut with a clang just as Crystal clicked her tongue at the horse, and they were off.</p>
<p>The manor grew smaller and smaller on the horizon line, and Gigi's old life was left with it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hey heyyy everybody!!</p>
<p>Thank you as always for the sweet comments! I hope you enjoy this chapter ;)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Oh my goodness." Gigi sighed, pulling a fan that was tucked in her bodice. It wasn't very ladylike, but she was past caring. The run to the carriage was all adrenaline, and now she felt fully sweaty in her garment.</p>
<p>"We made it. Are you well? How is your wound?" Darius offered her a delicate hankerchief, which she sopped over her forehead. She swallowed thickly.</p>
<p>"I'm alright. I feel fine. This is just so surreal." She looked to him, having to turn slightly because of her bandage. The sweat made her eyebrow sting a bit under the patch. "I mean, I woke up thinking I would marry you today, Darius. This is certainly far from my expectations."</p>
<p>Darius smiled, and Gigi found she enjoyed seeing it very much when it was friendly and less put-on to impress. "I'm sure. I think I might be a bit relieved as well--don't get me wrong, we would have made a beautiful couple--" </p>
<p>Darius puffed out his chest jokingly like a bird, making Gigi laugh gleefully. "But...I think my heart too belongs elsewhere. It took years of absence for my heart to grow fonder, it seems."</p>
<p>Gigi gasped quietly. "What? You love another? Darius, had I known--"</p>
<p>"I didn't want you to know. Hell, I didn't know myself, actually. Not until I saw an old friend at the engagement ball." Darius' eyes were glassy with the memory. </p>
<p>Gigi smiled softly, her throat tight with happiness.</p>
<p>"Nicky?"</p>
<p>"Yes."</p>
<p>"I'm so happy for you, Darius." Gigi whispered. And she was. "Nicky has been your friend for so long. Why now?"</p>
<p>Darius sighed and looked out the carriage window, at the orange sky and pink clouds. It looked like a dream outside the window.</p>
<p>"Nicky reminded me of the life before my parents passed. Did you know that we were arranged to be married, so long ago? Our parents planned it since we were children. It may sound odd, but I couldn't wait to marry her, and be her husband. To make her so happy. She was excited, too." Darius' eyes were gray where once blue.</p>
<p>"The arrangement fell apart when the accident happened. And, well. I ran away with Crystal in tow. It hurt too much to live the life my parents planned, and especially without them there to see it." Darius cleared his throat, and Gigi pressed his hankerchief back into his palm gingerly.</p>
<p>He smiled.</p>
<p>"I realized I shouldn't have run at all. Nicky is my family as well. But I didn't see that, then. I see it now. I plan to write her once things die down at your family's manor. I can't wait to see her again." The carriage jostled a bit, spilling Gigi into Darius' side. But she didn't mind it, it felt comfortable, and warm.</p>
<p>"It seems that Crystal and I weren't the only ones set free today, then." Gigi said quietly, tucking her hand into Darius'. "Thank you for telling me."</p>
<p>"No, thank <i>you</i>, Gigi." He winked at her, finally using the nickname meant for her loved ones and friends. "For everything."</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Crystal and Gigi barely made it onto the boat.</p>
<p>It wasn't very grand, but large enough for them to slip aboard without people wanting to engage in small talk. The sun painted the water a murky orange, and their skin a royal gold.</p>
<p>"I will see you in three days, alright? Enjoy your time, love." Darius said into Crystal's wild hair, now void of the updo she'd had that morning. Crystal kissed Darius' cheek and hustled aboard, one hand in Gigi's, the other on her luggage.</p>
<p>Crystal and Gigi waved as the boat departed, and watched as Darius' figure became just a navy pin-point on the horizon. Gigi glanced at Crystal, who had tear tracks on her face.</p>
<p>"Oh, dearest." Gigi wiped at her face, tsk'ing as Crystal whined in playful embarassment. "Don't cry. It's alright."</p>
<p>"I know. It's alright now." Crystal fell into Gigi's arms, the salty air tugging at her curls. "I'm just afraid I will wake up, like I took a nap at the wedding and the minute I blink, I'll be back at the front pew." Gigi nodded in understanding, pressing her forehead to Crystal's.</p>
<p>She closed her eyes and hooked her pinky around Crystal's ring finger. "This is better than any dream I could have ever had. I don't think my sleeping mind is clever enough for all this." Gigi laughed a little breathlessly.</p>
<p>She could feel Crystal stiffen minutely after a few beats, and then a quiet whimper.</p>
<p>"I wish my parents could have met you. They would have adored you."</p>
<p>When she opened her eyes, Crystal was watching her with a soft smile. The light made her skin look radiant, and her hair coils like burning fire. Even with her quivering lip and falling tears, she was beautiful.</p>
<p>She was Gigi's.</p>
<p>"I love you." Crystal whispered. Gigi hadn't heard a line so sweet, and was happy to know she would hear it a lot more from now on.</p>
<p>"I love you too. More than the entire world."</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>The honeymoon cottage was something from Gigi's sweetest dreams, and she couldn't be happier. The house itself was cozy and small, but the empty space surrounding assured privacy. It was as if they would be the only ones in the world.</p>
<p>Crystal used the key Darius had given her, and they dragged their luggage inside. Their limbs were sore and bones tired, but they were still sure to roam the house with grins and disbelieving laughter.</p>
<p>It was all warm orange walls and stone-covered ceilings and a fireplace that would surely warm them three times over. An iron chandelier hung in the foyer, and dozens of flowers lined the window sills and every vase available.</p>
<p>"It's so perfect." Gigi sighed, trailing behind Crystal. The red haired woman gasped as she turned a corner.</p>
<p>"The bedroom is huge! And look at this bathtub, it is so big!" She darted into the master bathroom excitedly. The tub was very large, an extravagant porcelain artwork that could fit perhaps three people.</p>
<p>"A bath sure sounds nice right now." Gigi suggested shyly. Crystal's responding eye twinkle showed her agreement.</p>
<p>"Let me check your eye out first, love. I bet there's a kit with something in here..." Crystal found some medical supplies under the sink, enough to clean Gigi's wound and make sure it was healing fine.</p>
<p>Gigi winced a bit when her patch was removed, but with Crystal's gentle praise and careful movements, she replaced it with a small bandage plastered over her eyebrow.</p>
<p>"Thank you." Gigi blinked, feeling a bit uneasy on her feet after being one-eyed for so long. Her eye felt sensitive to the light, and Gigi could feel herself squinting oddly against her best efforts. Crystal kissed her cheek chastely and went to start the hot water.</p>
<p>Gigi sat on a stool nearby, fiddling with her dress buttons to undo them. "I hope Darius isn't having too hard of a time with my parents. I know they will be furious that everything didn't go according to their plan."</p>
<p>"He'll be alright. He will probably be out of there by tomorrow morning." Crystal ran a hand under the faucet. "What did your letter say, by the way?"</p>
<p>Gigi shrugged a bit hesitantly. "Just that I couldn't do it, that I was sorry, and I needed to live my own life. Short and sweet." Her shoulders slumped as her dress fell open around her torso. "I wonder if they would ever even want to see me again. Am I even a Goode anymore?"</p>
<p>Crystal dried her hand and walked to her lover, taking her palms gently. "If you want to be a Goode, you are a Goode. If you want to be Miss Gigi Elizabeth, that is an option, too." Crystal smiled playfully, as did Gigi.</p>
<p>"Oh, is that so? Is that a formal invitation?"</p>
<p>"Yes, indeed it is, my Lady Gigi."</p>
<p>Crystal undressed Gigi, and then she followed quickly--the two dresses discarded on the tile. The hot water felt heavenly on Gigi's tired limbs, and she let out a low moan of pleasure as she sunk in.</p>
<p>"You're making me jealous of some bathwater, I must say." Crystal teased, slipping in behind her. She wrapped her arms around Gigi's thin frame, sighing happily. She moved the weight of Gigi's hair over her shoulder to pepper her neck with kisses, earning a hum of pleasure from her.</p>
<p>Crystal lathered shampoo in her hands, and took her time running her fingers through Gigi's locks. Her fingernails trickled over Gigi's back as the suds fell to the water.</p>
<p>Gigi happily returned the favor, her lips pressing to the slickness of Crystal's shoulders as she washed her down. The two women smelled of lavender and mint once the turmoil of the day was sloughed off.</p>
<p>"You know, since this is a honeymoon cottage, we could pretend to be newlyweds." Crystal suggested, shrugging like it was a flippant idea as she moved the shampoo off the tub lip. Gigi grinned and turned, her chin to her knees.</p>
<p>"Yes, my lovely wife. What a gorgeous wedding we had today, wasn't it?" She said playfully.</p>
<p>Crystal stroked her palm down Gigi's hip beneath the water, her eyes soft. "It was. You were the most beautiful woman I ever saw when you walked down the aisle." Both of her hands met Gigi's skin, squeezing her hips sensually.</p>
<p>Gigi whined in her throat, gripping at Crystal's forearms  as they wound around her. "So were you. So were you, Crystal. I'm so happy we're married." She meant to play along light-heartedly, but the fantasy was too sweet. Gigi spoke the words like they held her whole world.</p>
<p>Crystal's resulting grin was blinding, and she kissed Gigi again, like it was the last time. Water sloshed as Gigi turned over to press her front to Crystal's, her hand moving under the water to touch her everywhere. Crystal stiffened as she sucked in a sharp breath at the feeling.</p>
<p>"Please, Crystal," she kissed Crystal's wet chest hotly, sliding her tounge over her sweet skin. "Touch me."</p>
<p>Crystal groaned softly and kissed at Gigi's throat. "I can finally mark your perfect skin. I am going to kiss you and touch you all over until you can't think."</p>
<p>"P-please, yes." Gigi cried out as Crystal's hand stroked the edge of her, moving slowly but with purpose. She quickly slipped into Gigi's warmth, her cheeks flaring pink with desire.</p>
<p>Gigi's hands disappeared under the water, suddenly starving for Crystal's body against hers, even closer if possible. Their moans reverberated off the bathroom walls as they found their pleasure, both needing another wash-down before they would exit the tub.</p>
<p>Gigi felt barely awake as she laid her head on Crystal's shoulder, her body satiated and tired and at ease. She felt like she was on a cloud anytime she was in Crystal's arms.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>"Can you put your hand in my shirt?" Crystal whispered sleepily, lying on her tummy with her face pressed into a pillow. Gigi giggled drowsily and threaded her hand up Crystal's large nightgown, through the arm opening and up her back.</p>
<p>Crystal hummed happily, cuddling deeper into her pillow. The bed was extremely comfortable and downy; when Crystal had jumped on it hours earlier, she sank in like it was whipped cream. Gigi could barely keep her eyes open; the day was long and Crystal's warm body against hers was hypnotizing.</p>
<p>Gigi dragged her nails up and down Crystal's skin gently, adoring the small satisfied whines coming from her lover.</p>
<p>"What are we going to do tomorrow?" Gigi murmured. "There's so much food here; we should make a nice meal. Maybe sleep in." Crystal inhaled dreamily.</p>
<p>"Yes, and I also want to kiss you for each time I couldn't. I have a lot of ground to cover." Crystal said matter-of-factly, but it sounded silly with how tired she was. Her eyes weren't even open.</p>
<p>Gigi smiled softly, her free hand cupping Crystal's face. She brushed hair from her temple and kissed her exposed shoulder.</p>
<p>"I can't wait for it."</p>
<p>Gigi had never slept as good as she did that night. No one was around to bother them, no one was around to hide from. </p>
<p>There was only them. And Gigi had never been happier.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ahh sorry for the delay on this one! I hope everyone had a fun, safe Halloween! </p>
<p>Enjoy this chapter! ;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gigi woke up with a face full of red coils, and buried her sleepy smile to them once she found her wildest dream to be real. She grabbed at Crystal's sides and tickled her until she squealed.</p>
<p>The golden morning light shone through the windows, and Gigi was content to curl up like cats in the warmth. Crystal had other plans, though, and wanted to cook breakfast for them both.</p>
<p>Gigi insisted they could leave the bed only after exchanging twenty kisses. Crystal had no choice but to oblige. And they were long kisses.</p>
<p>Crystal prepared for them cinnamon toast, fruit, milk and marmalade from the honeymoon rental's stock. There was no way they would ever eat it all, but they wanted to try.</p>
<p>Gigi worried if she was being too clingy, always grasping for Crystal's hand or moving so she was hugging the other from behind. She wanted her hands on Crystal, it was like a drug. A drug she was supposed to swear off of before, but now she was allowed to be addicted.</p>
<p>But she felt better whenever Crystal held her in return, always touching the small of her back or cradling her head in her hands.</p>
<p>Gigi's love for her was a bit overwhelming.</p>
<p>"I want to go swimming today." Crystal said cheekily around a bite of toast. Gigi was, as always, linked to her with her arms tangled around her abdomen like a love struck leech.</p>
<p>"We didn't pack bathing suits." Gigi reminded. "We barely have normal lounge dresses to last us the time here."</p>
<p>"Who said anything about swimsuits?" Crystal said slyly with a wink. Gigi's cheeks flushed strawberry pink.</p>
<p>"Crystal!"</p>
<p>"Come on, love. No boats will come out this far, there's no houses in seeing distance of us. We need to get you to cut loose after all those years of...sitting with a book on your head." Crystal insisted. "It's a beautiful day out. Not at all chilly or windy like at the manor."</p>
<p>Gigi's wide eyes fell to Crystal, and she utterly melted right away. Crystal bit her lip and smiled adorably, her nose wrinkling.</p>
<p>"Okay, fine." Gigi huffed with a chuckle. Crystal just pulled her in with a huge, wet kiss.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Gigi had never heard Crystal make such a loud noise as the shriek she shrilled when she jumped, naked, into the water.</p>
<p>The sun was high and the air hot--a perfect day to swim. Crystal had ran down the dock adjacent to the cottage, nearly tripping as she wriggled out of her lounge dress.</p>
<p>Gigi bit her lip as she watched the discarded dress dance in the wind, and then a curvy, tan body launch in the air.</p>
<p>The sound of unbridled happiness and joy made Gigi shiver happily. Crystal landed in the turquoise waters with a satisfying splash.</p>
<p>"Gigi! Get in! It feels so good." Crystal called. Gigi held her arms around herself as she shuffled down the dock, the air tugging at her clothing like it was teasing.</p>
<p>Crystal grinned up at her, circling around in the water. She arched her back, and the blinding white sun shone over her chest. Crystal shimmered like gold, and it made Gigi's eyes water.</p>
<p>Gigi plucked at her dress, casting a few more hesitant glances before Crystal cheered at her again.</p>
<p>"Come on, Gigi! No one is around! It's just me, darling. Come let me hold you." Her voice grew soft and sincere. Her curls were plastered in her head--she looked so different yet perfectly the same. Perfectly Crystal.</p>
<p>Gigi dropped her dress, and executed a perfect dive into the water. The arch was pristine, and her lily white skin could be seen deep below in the clear waters. Crystal cackled with joy at the showmanship.</p>
<p>It started with the two splashing and laughing, and progressed to them nearly sinking as they tried to kiss and swim all at once. Crystal floated on her back, and Gigi swam below her, her palms pressing to her back.</p>
<p>"You look like a mermaid. Or a siren." Crystal chuckled. Gigi pushed the long wet tresses from her temple.</p>
<p>"Maybe in my next life, I will be. A mermaid, though. Sirens seem too cruel, capturing pirates and sea men to a watery grave." Gigi mused. "I wouldn't want sea men anyway."</p>
<p>"If you're a mermaid, then I better be one too. Even if I'm not as elegant or ethereal." Crystal joked, but Gigi swam to her to take her by the arm.</p>
<p>"You are plenty ethereal. And beautiful. And perfect." Gigi said gently, not caring to resist the urge the pass her flat palm over Crystal's collarbone. She could feel her heartbeat. "And mine."</p>
<p>"Gigi." Crystal murmured, her mouth already lax and awaiting kisses. Gigi pressed into her hotly, sighing jaggedly at Crystal's warm body in the cool water.</p>
<p>Gigi ended up backing Crystal against the dock  ladder, her hands pulling at the tender skin of her thighs. Crystal's hands locked in the ladder rungs above her, and groaned into the afternoon sunshine as her lover worked her gloriously to pieces. Gigi kissed at her temple and petted at her curls, springing to life as they dried.</p>
<p>"I can't keep my hands off of you." Gigi said softly, her hands stuttering over Crystal's curves. Gigi kissed into the tender skin on her neck, and dipped to graze her teeth over her chest. Gigi worried Crystal's nipple in her mouth until the woman shuddered above her. </p>
<p>Her palm grazed the raised line of Crystal's healed wound. It seemed like a lifetime ago. "I love you."</p>
<p>The two lovers kissed and swam until their skin pruned, and then bathed in the sunshine on the dock to dry off.</p>
<p>Gigi decided that seeing Crystal nakedly soak in the mid-afternoon light was the best thing she'd ever seen.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>"What did you think when you first met me?" Gigi asked, her head on Crystal's shoulder. She felt like the sun had sapped her energy completely--she couldn't remember ever being in the sun for so long. Her hair was still drying in chunky waves.</p>
<p>Crystal was laid behind her, the two of them spooning on the large couch in the living area. Gigi hummed as Crystal's calloused, relaxed hand drew over her open button-up shirt, her palm flat and soft. Her chest was exposed, and Crystal was simply touching her like a comfort.</p>
<p>Crystal's lips pressed to Gigi's temple. "Mnn...I thought you were so beautiful." She chuckled. "My second thought was...you were going to be a problem for me."</p>
<p>"Is that right?" Gigi giggled, her back arching like a cat as Crystal's fingers raked over her ribs. She wasn't sure why she bothered wearing clothes--Crystal just pushed them off of her frame anyway.</p>
<p> "Definitely. At first I was so scared, because I had a crush on you right away. And it was not a little one. I was so jealous of Darius when we went on that first walk together. Do you remember?"</p>
<p>Gigi did. She had been upset when Crystal left her with Darius and Janice. She wanted any excuse to run after her, but they had still been basically strangers.</p>
<p>"I had an inkling after our croquet match that you weren't...what I thought." Crystal hugged Gigi tightly. "I would have never thought I would be with you, like this,  one day."</p>
<p>Crystal brushed her thumb over Gigi's lips, like they fascinated her. Gigi let her eyes flutter shut, and pressed an innocent kiss to the tough skin. "I never thought I would get to be with a woman. I never even spoke about my desires out loud." Gigi said softly. Her wandering fingers tangled in Crystal's hair.</p>
<p>"Never?"</p>
<p>"Never. I had dreams, and even had a little crush on Janice at one point." Gigi giggled. "I think it was just because she was a pretty girl who'd seen me naked." Crystal laughed at that.</p>
<p>"I always thought something was wrong with me." Gigi continued. She moved so her head was in Crystal's lap, her eyes to the ceiling. </p>
<p>"I thought that I was cursed to a life I didn't want. Please my parents. Get married to a man, have babies. Be content with that." Her eyes fluttered closed, her throat a little thick. </p>
<p>"I d-didn't think I would ever be happy, or love my life. But I will have that chance now." Her voice broke softly, and Crystal wiped the tears away as quickly as they came. "You gave me that chance. I will always l-love you for that."</p>
<p>"Gigi..." </p>
<p>Gigi responded by leaning up to kiss her, her arms winding around her shoulders and clinging to her curls. Gigi let out an emotional gasp as Crystal laid her down carefully while returning the kiss, pulling away at her last shirt buttons.</p>
<p>"You are so strong and beautiful. I l-love you. Let me show you how much I love you, Gigi." She murmured, her nose already grazing the soft skin of Gigi's belly as she moved down her body. "Please, let me make love to you."</p>
<p>Gigi sobbed out in relief, her legs already falling open to the girl above her. "Please, please."</p>
<p>Crystal was true to her word, and kissed and kissed at Gigi's core until she squealed through tears and pinkened cheeks. She was much more vocal when their secret wasn't at stake, Crystal had found. And she adored her sounds of pleasure.</p>
<p>Crystal worked Gigi until she was bone tired and sweat-damp, then curled around her like she was something precious. Crystal made her feel <i>precious</i>.</p>
<p>Gigi pressed her hand to the curve of her cheekbone, her eyes still wet from ecstasy. Crystal's blue eyes were as endless as the ocean. "Do you want to know what I thought when I first saw you?" Gigi whispered, her voice husky. Crystal looked spellbound, a curl plastered to her forehead from sweat.</p>
<p>"What?" She whispered.</p>
<p>"I thought you were the most dazzling person I'd ever seen." Gigi said, her hands on Crystal like she wanted to map it to memory. "And I remember loving your freckles."</p>
<p>Crystal giggled, and kissed her until she was dazzled all over again.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>When Gigi awoke on the day that Darius was coming to fetch them, she was both a bit sad and excited.</p>
<p>Sad that she would have to <i>wear clothes </i>again. The weekend with Crystal had made her never want to pick up a dress again, let alone a corset. She knew that Gigi from a few months ago would blush to the tips of her ears if she could see herself now, nude and curled up against a beautiful, freckled woman.</p>
<p>She was excited for the new life she would lead, with Crystal and Darius. She was eager to hear her parents' side of things, but she knew they needed time apart. Gigi needed time with her new, small family. If her parents would one day forgive her, she would be glad. She had to sacrifice some things to chase her own happiness.</p>
<p>Yes, Gigi had shed some tears in fear of the unknown. The fear of her life being so unlike before--her status stripped from her once she ran away. </p>
<p>Crystal had assured her that she would find a place at Darius' home--she wouldn't even need to work. Gigi wasn't sure if she liked that idea...she wanted to help, pull her weight. Show how grateful she was to Darius and Crystal for taking her in and saving her from the life she was terrified of. For saving her.</p>
<p>"Darius should be arriving around sundown. We have most of the day to ourselves still." Crystal mused, her eyes on the window peering onto the water. Gigi already missed the small cottage; it was like a perfect bubble for herself and Crystal.</p>
<p>Gigi shuffled onto her side, the sheets bunched up in her arms to cover her bare chest. As if it were something Crystal hadn't seen before.</p>
<p>"Oh. Oh my dear--does that hurt?" Crystal hissed in a sympathetic breath, her fingers grazing a red, crescent shaped mark on Gigi's shoulder. "What <i>is</i> that?"</p>
<p>Gigi blushed bright pink and laughed. "Crystal, you bit me last night! Goodness, you mauled me like a bear!" Gigi teased, feigning fear through giggles. Crystal blushed even darker, disbelieving of her own lusty haze from the night before.</p>
<p>"Stop it! That was <i>me?"</i></p>
<p>"Who else could it have been? How much wine did you have, darling?" Gigi chuckled, pressing her hips to Crystal's under the covers. "I have more to show you, too. You sure do like to nibble on me." She taunted playfully.</p>
<p>"I'm so embarassed!" Crystal cried out, but Gigi hushed her.</p>
<p>"It might be silly, but wearing marks from our lovemaking...makes me happy." Gigi said softly, kissing at Crystal's jawline. "You make me so happy. You show me something new every day."</p>
<p>Crystal groaned dramatically. "Like how I apparently become a beast when I drink too much! Let me see the other bites."</p>
<p>"Why don't you make me?" Gigi challenged, wrapping herself in the white comforter. Crystal blinked, and then was up in a moment to grab at her with a shrill giggle.</p>
<p>The two women then proceeded to run around the cottage, Gigi flinging her blanket like a cape and Crystal chasing her. Gigi laughed until tears sprung to her eyes, and Crystal tackled her to the couch and unpeeled the blanket, squawking at the red nibbles all over Gigi's normally-unscatched skin. It was very unlady-like indeed, and Gigi cheished it dearly.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>When Gigi and Crystal walked to the dock to wait for Darius, the sun was setting and painted their world in orange. Crystal smiled at Gigi as she pulled the last of their luggage.</p>
<p>Gigi sat on one of the boxes, sighing softly. "These last few days have been a dream."</p>
<p>"I know." Crystal pulled a suitcase over to sit with her, fanning out her cotton cream dress. Gigi couldn't help but admire the golden shimmer of her darker skin, or how pretty her collarbones looked. "But I am excited to go home, get you settled in. Start a new life, I suppose." Crystal seemed a little breathless.</p>
<p>"Are you alright, darling?" Gigi asked, her hand cupping Crystal's chin. Her eyes were wide and sparkling. "Y-you're not having second thoughts, are you? About me?"</p>
<p>"Of course not! Gigi, of course not." Crystal was quick to cut in. "I just...hope you aren't regretting anything."</p>
<p>Gigi smiled in relief, and pressed her lips to Crystal's. She kissed her slow and warm, hoping her love burned though it. "Never. I love you, and already consider you my wife. I am never letting you go."</p>
<p>Crystal chuckled at that, and then her eyes flickered to the water. It cast blinding white shapes over her face from the reflections. "Look! Our ride is here."</p>
<p>Gigi turned to see a small boat on the horizon, and if she squinted against the harsh light-- a small shape of someone waving. Darius.</p>
<p>"Is someone else with him?" Crystal mused, trying to stare against the bright setting sun. Gigi wasn't sure. </p>
<p>"I think so? Who could be with him? It doesn't look like a butler." Gigi murmured, shielding her eyes with her hand. The sunlight was so bright on the horizon.</p>
<p>She saw a shock of bright blonde hair, and arms wildly flailing in excitement.</p>
<p>"Nicky?" Gigi half-laughed. It seemed that Darius was in no mood to waste more time when it came to his beloved Miss Doll. Gigi grinned.</p>
<p>"I can't believe it. I can't believe it!" Crystal cried out, the pieces falling together. "How wonderful! <i>Nicky!</i>" She squealed, and Gigi could hear the smooth laughter of the blonde as the boat came closer. Gigi could see her bright white smile, lined with a brilliant scarlet.</p>
<p>"My darling! My <i>darlings! </i>I am so glad to see you safe and happy!" Nicky called out, her body pressed to Darius to steady herself. </p>
<p>Gigi's cheeks warmed, and she glanced at Crystal with her heart full. Crystal caught her gaze, and grabbed for her hand.</p>
<p>"Oh!" Crystal gasped softly upon looking at Gigi. The taller girl blinked in slight alarm.</p>
<p>"What? What is it?"</p>
<p>Crystal's eyes were soft as she ghosted a fingertip down the bridge of Gigi's sloped nose. Crystal always loved it, it was the cutest curve and ideal for kisses.</p>
<p>"You have some freckles on your nose now. It must've been from being in the sun all weekend." Crystal mused, her lips quirking. "You look adorable."</p>
<p>Gigi smiled, her hands resting on Crystal's hips. She could hear Darius and Nicky docking, and shoes shuffling.</p>
<p>Gigi pressed a kiss to Crystal's cheek lovingly. She giggled and sighed into the gentle touch, her body melting. </p>
<p>"I've always loved freckles, you know." Gigi said softly.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>You guysss! Only ONE chapter left! Thank u for reading as always!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You guysss!! Here is the last chapter! I must admit, I stalled this one a bit because I am a bit sad it has come to an end! I have loved writing this story, it was a welcome distraction and I am so happy it found an audience.</p><p>Thank you from the bottom of my heart for reading and sticking with me! I adore you all. Cheers!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun was setting just so as Darius ran his hand over the bible in his grasp. The worn black leather whispered under his palm, and he smiled to himself at Crystal's insistence for tradition.</p><p>Crystal nor Darius had ever really been religious--not terribly after the accident that left their lives strewn about and their limbs helpless to pick up the pieces.</p><p>But Crystal had told Darius that she wished for something similar to his would-be wedding. At least in authenticity. If that meant someone reading from a bible, then damn it--Crystal wanted it. Was that a wedding tradition? She didn't really know. Darius had just laughed and promised her anything she wanted for her special day.</p><p>"I think they will be coming up soon." A soft voice murmured fondly. Darius turned to see Nicky wrinkle her nose, her ruby red lips quirked in a cheeky smile. "They have to keep us on our toes for the big entrance, I suppose." She wrapped an arm around his bicep, laying her head upon his shoulder gently.</p><p>Once the ceremony began, Nicky promised she would stand aside with the other guests. All two of them.</p><p>"I'm so excited to see their dresses, especially side by side. It'll be so gorgeous." Janice said excitedly. Her almond-shaped nails pressed to her cheeks like a child in awe at the thought. Darius couldn't remember seeing Janice wear anything other than her maid outfit--ever. She looked angelic in a lavender gown; it matched the summery landscape.</p><p>"Yes, they will look lovely. Breath-taking with this lovely setting." Jackie chimed in, her hand cupping Janice's back tenderly. Their dress hems whispered against each other as they stood so closely. A pretty pink glow emitted from Jackie's cheeks--and everyone had noticed how she'd traded her wardrobe's blues, grays and blacks for jewel tones. She looked happy in the arms of the blonde woman, who had sprakling brown eyes only for her dearest Jackie.</p><p>Darius caught sight of a white dress, just down the hill. The cobblestone trail would lead past the water and up to where they awaited, and that was where Crystal was to begin her trek.</p><p>A similar white dress emerged from the Doll manor, where the faux ceremony had been decided to be held. It held a landscape and room for just such an occasion.</p><p>"Here they come." Darius smiled proudly.</p><p>He had offered to walk Crystal down the aisle, and perhaps Janice to Gigi-- but the women had other plans. They were to walk to eachother, and finish the trek together as would-be wives. It felt perfect once Crystal suggested it.</p><p>Darius made a soft noise under his breath when he could already see Crystal falling apart tearfully. She always was a bit of a cry baby, but Darius loved her for all her endearing qualities.</p><p>Crystal's red hair was tied upward against her crown, with tulle to resemble a veil braided into it. Little lilacs and lilies were also woven in, making her look ethereal and like a beautiful fairy. Her empire-waisted wedding gown trailed behind her like a bridge of clouds in a dream.</p><p>It was clear that Crystal's budding tears were squeezing at Gigi's heart, as she held her bouquet to her chest. She threw Crystal a loving look that said <i>'You're going to make me cry already!' </i></p><p>Gigi wore her dress from her and Darius' wedding. Darius had been surprised when she requested Janice to bring it when she snuck off the Goode manor grounds, but Gigi was quick to explain.</p><p>Darius hadn't known that Crystal had helped Gigi choose the dress at the boutique, long ago now. It had always been Gigi's dress for Crystal, not for him. Both women even admitted to fantasizing about its involvement in a wedding they didn't believe they'd ever have.</p><p>Once Gigi and Crystal's paths met, their hands and bouquets melded together. They seemed to physically strain to keep from kissing right then and there, but they wanted to save it.</p><p>They walked with linked arms up the hill, their veils and trails blowing in the summer breeze. They were truly visions of happiness, their cheeks aglow with overwhelmed love.</p><p>The small band of musicians that Darius had paid handsomely (mostly for their silence and promises not to gossip) played their violins as Gigi and Crystal made their walk up to the point where their loved ones awaited. An old oak tree towered behind Darius, but the women were bathed in the orange light of sunset.</p><p>Gigi reached out to kiss Janice's cheek, and Jackie squeezed her arm lovingly. Crystal broke away for a moment to tearfully cry into Nicky's shoulder, who just smiled and scoffed at her over-dramatics.</p><p>Crystal's face was already wet with tears, and Gigi was cooing gently and pressing into her side. Crystal sniffled and smiled sheepishly once they made it to their spot.</p><p>Darius cracked open his book, and felt a swell of pride in his chest. Crystal looked to be so happy that she couldn't even stand it.</p><p>It was exactly what she deserved.</p><p>"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join the lives of these two amazing, incredible young women."</p><p>--</p><p>Gigi was <i>so</i> in love with Crystal.</p><p>It was all she could think about as the ceremony--not a real wedding, but a real wedding to them at least--continued. Gigi knew that they would have to introduce eachother as room mates and friends throughout their lives, but it didn't matter. Gigi loved Crystal and didn't have to marry <i>anyone</i> else. She was elated.</p><p>Darius was reading a passage from his book, but Gigi couldn't help but stare at Crystal. Her face was fixed into an overwhelmed, happy grin and her cheeks rosy under her freckles. She looked so beautiful.</p><p>"And now we'll begin the vows. Crystal?" Darius said softly, pressing the closed book to his chest. Crystal sniffed and straightened her posture a bit, fishing a piece of paper from her bodice. Gigi laughed quietly at her unceremonious nature.</p><p>"Alright, uhm. I...okay. Genevieve Goode, or to me--Gigi. My most beloved." Crystal began, and Gigi's eyes already prickled with tears. She heard Janice make a small, sympathetic sound to the side.</p><p>"I never would have thought we'd end up here. This feels like a dream come true." Crystal smiled as she read. "A dream that I never want to wake up from. I don't know if I believe in fate, because it hasn't always been kind to me, or even <i>us</i> as a whole." Crystal's voice shook.</p><p>"I never wanted to believe in something that punished me when I felt like I only did my best. Well, maybe meeting you has changed my mind, Gigi Goode." Crystal sucked in a shaky breath. "I think I imagined a life with you from the first second I saw you. At the time, there was no way I could let the idea sit, but it was relentless. I loved you more than anything within days of knowing you." Crystal sniffled, her face now wet with tears. </p><p>"And now, I get to love you every single day. All of my darkest days seem like nothing compared to the bright ones I will have with you." Crystal squeezed Gigi's hands tightly, and tears slipped down her cheeks steadily. "I love you, darling."</p><p>"I love you, too." Gigi whimpered. She bit her lip and gathered her words to recite to Crystal. Yet, looking into her wide, ocean painted eyes, Gigi knew she was going to go off-script a bit.</p><p>"Crystal Elizabeth. My life and my love, and my best friend." Gigi chuckled. "I don't know if there are words even made for what I feel for you. Love, yes. But what is the step above love? Whatever it is, I feel it everytime I see you smile, or hear your laugh." Crystal blushed prettily.</p><p>"I don't need to tell everyone what we've gone through to get here. But all those who know, <i>must</i> know that it was all worth it. I used to catch glances at you and carry the memories all day with me. Whenever I felt scared, I would think of you to calm myself, Crystal." Gigi stepped forth to cup her face in her palm. "You came into my life, and now I never want anything else but for you to stay."</p><p>Janice sobbed comically loud after Gigi's vows, earning a polite chuckle. Darius spoke more from his pages, and Nicky placed gold bands in each woman's palm.</p><p>Gigi held Crystal's hand like it was made of glass as she slipped it on. It burned orange in the dying light.</p><p>Gigi smiled at her own band, looking like it was made for her hand. She beamed at Crystal, who seemed to have a permanent grin.</p><p>"In front of their friends and family, I pronounce you wives and life partners. You may now share your first kiss as newlyweds." Darius said proudly, looking to each woman with soft, pleased eyes. </p><p>Crystal sobbed happily and reached for Gigi, their lips pressing together perfectly like they were made for nobody else's. Gigi giggled happily as Crystal dipped her boldly, her mouth smiling and warm on her own.</p><p>Their friends cheered and clapped, Janice hurriedly passing around tiny bags of flower petals to toss into the wind. The two women laughed heartily as the specks of pink and white danced in the hair and all around the summer sky.</p><p>--</p><p>After wiping teary cheeks dry, the music began to play and the small party dissolved into dancing. Their feet skittered across the grassy hill as they moved over the grassy hill.</p><p>Janice flushed like a sun-burned peach as Jackie stroked her loosened hair, her face warm and loving. Janice's hands shyly cupped the woman's hips and she smiled. Shortly after Gigi had left the manor, Janice had done the same.</p><p>She went to work under Nicky instead, alongside her dearest burnette beauty. She was accepted with open arms, and had more responsibilty and freedom in her position.</p><p>The two worked together seamlessly, and would often end their days under the stars, their constellation books and maps strewn about. Jackie would wear her reading glasses, and Janice adored kissing just under the nose piece, between her eyes, where Jackie blushed the most.</p><p>Nicky herself had found her life swept off its feet when Darius had knocked on her door, disheveled and blurting out his love for her. There was nothing for her to do then but open her heart. She had missed him dearly all these years, as she tearfully told him as he held her on the granite stoop to her mansion.</p><p>Nicky and Darius wiped each other's faces and laughed until their sides hurt at the absurdity, but dissolved into sweet kisses to make up for the lost years.</p><p>Their wedding was set for a few months. Darius was elated at the idea of finally planning a wedding that he would marry his most beloved one. While he was getting his dream wedding, so was his ex-bride to be.</p><p>His new friend and beloved valet were finally newlyweds. Crystal and Gigi didn't mind that the world didn't see their marriage as official, it was to <i>them</i>. That was all that mattered after everything that had transpired. They were through with pleasing others by hiding their lives.</p><p>Gigi couldn't stop looking at Crystal, and Crystal couldn't stop crying. Gigi was content with kissing her freckled, salty cheeks all evening.</p><p>Crystal had her head in the crook of Gigi's neck, her arms firm around her tiny waist. The song flowing around them was all violins and sweetness, and they had kicked off their heels to slow dance.</p><p>The sun was long gone now, small lanterns now burning among the trees. It was beautiful, and Gigi's heart swelled as her fingers buried into Crystal's hair.</p><p>"What are you thinking about?" Crystal whispered, her hands stroking along Gigi's spine. Gigi hummed softly around a smile, and kissed Crystal's temple gently.</p><p>"You. How happy I am. How much I love you." She said plainly. Crystal breathed in jaggedly, and Gigi already hummed at her oncoming teary-fit. "Oh, darling."</p><p>"I'm so happy too. I can't even see straight or talk right, it feels like." Crystal pulled away, her face pink with pleasure. She laced one hand into Gigi's grip, squeezing tightly. "I love you. I can't wait to love you forever, honestly."</p><p>With tears pricking her eyes, music in the air, and her beloved in her arms, Gigi realized something. She used to sit at her huge bedroom window in a cold manor and look at the blue sky and wish for something.</p><p>She wished for flight, escape--wings. She had chided herself for silly dreaming then, but now she knew.</p><p>Gigi knew what it felt like to fly away from the manor. Gigi knew how to fly because Crystal had taught her, and she knew she would never have to be caged again.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>